


夜翼与火焰鸟

by gatling



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 超蝠超
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatling/pseuds/gatling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一年后。神奇女侠跟超人和蝙蝠侠一起计划着新的正义联盟的构成；克拉克和布鲁斯讨论着他们之间的关系；计划在kandor开始执行。<br/>出场主要角色：<br/>布鲁斯——Bruce，老爷，不解释<br/>克拉克——Clark，大超，不解释<br/>卡尔-艾尔 ——大部分时间指的是土星女王找的大超的冒牌货，实际上是大超的氪星名<br/>土星女王——大坏蛋<br/>Basqat——抵抗大坏蛋和冒牌货统治的叛军首领</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 序幕

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nightwing & Flamebird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/138129) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



> 译者注：原文已完结，译文已完结但在捉虫中，会逐步放出。全文讲的是在《地与天》的故事结束一年之后，关系处于某种尴尬状态的老爷和大超被莫名其妙的拖进了Kandor，结果反而在那个地方因为种种出人意料又合情合理的原因，作为一对情侣互相表白心意然后结婚的故事。（所以说反派其实都是助攻→_→）

戴安娜详细的审核着她面前桌子上的文件。低头向下看，她能够看到一侧是那双熟悉的带着黑色手套的手，正在翻阅红旋风的档案；另一侧是那双著名的赤裸的手，却像钢铁一样强硬，正在翻看着第二代绿箭侠的资料。他们今年是第一次在蝙蝠洞里开会，目的是讨论新的正义联盟的组成。

“我还是觉得快手比绿箭要好一点。”她左手边的男人这样说道：“相比来说更有保证。而且迪克信任他。”布鲁斯·韦恩的嗓音是一如往常的毫无波动的男中音，但是戴安娜能够听出来深埋于下的一股温暖的暗流，依然使她感到惊讶。布鲁斯似乎…有点不一样了…自从他环球旅行回来之后。当她指出这一点的时候，他仅仅是耸了耸肩，然后说：“我驱除了蝙蝠魔。”仿佛这句话就能解释一切了似的。

之后，他对她露出一个微笑。一个真正的微笑，不自觉的真情流露那种，让他漆黑的瞳孔也温暖起来。

去年布鲁斯身上绝对发生了什么事情，但是戴安娜不确定这个所谓驱魔是不是足够用来解释。

“绿箭虽然可能没有快手那么久的历史，但是过去他已经在联盟里证明过自己了。”她右侧的男人反击道。克拉克·肯特在过去的一年里经历了一条非常不一样的道路。能力被剥夺，经历了艰难地离婚，而且使用他的记者身份去追踪报道那些对于一个没有超能力的人来说很难着手的事情。克拉克内心的恶魔从没像布鲁斯那样放开展示出来，但是肯定有什么一直在后面鞭挞着他推动着他走过了这一年。最终，就在一个月之前，他被中亚的某个势力俘虏，并经受了残酷的折磨。布鲁斯那时候赶去救他，在情况十分危急的时候，在他们面临死亡的时候，他的能力终于重新显现。超人回来了。

而现在，戴安娜和她的朋友围坐在一张桌子旁边，讨论着重组正义联盟的事情。一切都回到了正轨。

她发现自己一直紧张的在野兽小子的照片上敲手指，赶紧制止了自己的动作。

在她的两侧，关于团队的弓箭手该用谁的争论仍在继续。克拉克和布鲁斯看上去比起过去几年与彼此相处的态度都要更自然一些，她认为对于这一点自己应该心存感激。他们打断彼此的想法，回应着对方的言外之意，对话速度快到她几乎跟不上。虽然标志着过去多年他们之间互动关系的那种敌意似乎蒸发了，但是依然存在着某种紧张的气氛。戴安娜皱起眉。

“我敢保证绿箭是个战士！”克拉克轻笑着，湛蓝的眼睛在对布鲁斯露出笑容的时候闪闪发亮：“我的意思是，还记得他要向他父亲复仇的时候吗——‘下地狱吧，恶魔’，不是吗？”他清晰地引述了那充满厌恶与愤怒的语气。而他自己的声音却依然轻快，略带调笑。完美的唇角勾起一抹曲线，戴安娜忽然感觉一股不安攥住了她，捏紧了她的喉咙…

“克拉克。”蝙蝠侠说着，语气非常温柔，超人的笑容一瞬间就从脸上抹去了。他有点颤抖的呼吸着，房间里的紧张感重新填充回来。

“该死，布鲁斯，我…我很抱歉…该死的…”他低头看着手上的照片——奥利弗，罗伊，康纳，米娅——他的手痉挛似的紧握着他们。“拉奥。”他小声说，戴安娜大惊失色的发现他的眼中含泪。

“卡尔，你还好吗？”她伸出手碰了碰他的胳膊，他微微畏缩了一下。

“我——嗯，我没事，戴安娜。我只是——对不起。”

“也许我们应该休息一下。”蝙蝠侠一本正经的说。他伸出手，轻轻的把照片从卡尔颤抖的手中抽出来：“我们从明天开始再来讨论选弓箭手的问题？”

戴安娜朝着布鲁斯抛去一个疑问的眼神，但是他似乎相当平静。“好吧。”她这样说道，虽然知道自己现在一脸担心，但是她并没在乎。她走向门口，停下来回望了一下。超人依然还在低头看着那一叠文件夹，手紧紧攥成拳头压在文件夹上面。蝙蝠侠在旁边看着他，脸上的表情让人无法辨明。

戴安娜转过身，走出了蝙蝠洞。三人组重聚在了一起，很快正义联盟也会重聚。一切都会回归日常。

她努力不去回想卡尔脸上冰冷的笑容。

一切都会恢复正常。

：：：

戴安娜走后，房间陷入寂静。布鲁斯开口：“别那么做。”

克拉克畏缩了一下，仿佛蝙蝠侠刚刚是揍了他一下。“我不是故意要——要记起来——我只有一个月的时间来处理这些记忆带来的问题，你那时候有一年的时间！”

“你不能在此时此刻让它们干扰我们的生活，克拉克。”

克拉克的手在一堆档案之中颤抖：“我试过了，但是他们——我做不到一直把那些记忆安全的在心里锁起来。我想忘记这些——”他轻轻在那堆文件上面锤了一下：“——但是我想要记得…”他蓝色的眼睛充满渴望的盯住布鲁斯的脸：“我想要记得我们。”

“他们。”布鲁斯纠正他：“那不是我们。我们是有区别的，我们不是他们。你也不是他。”

“我知道，”克拉克轻声说：“但是我想要留下的记忆，和我无法承受的记忆…它们都交缠在一起。”他深吸一口气：“我不想记起我是怎么杀掉罗伊·哈珀的。我也不想记起我们是怎么利用罗宾把他引诱到陷阱里的。但是我记得——”他的声音比刚才更加低沉，好像被什么紧紧地拴住了嗓子。“——我记得在这些之后，就在那儿那棵橡木旁边——”他的声音止住了，忽然间布鲁斯被抵在一根石柱上，超人的腿在他的腿间，急迫的挤压着，巧言诱哄着，黑色的风帽被脱下，克拉克的手伸入他的发丝，微微仰头亲吻他的喉咙，呼吸急促而火热。“所有那些我记得和你做过的那些事情…你从没给我口交过但我却知道你的嘴带来的感觉有多美好——”

克拉克的舌头粗鲁的探索着他的口中，布鲁斯发出享受似的声音，把他猛地拉近，噬咬着。

克拉克终于稍微缩回身，留出一点点足够开口讲话的距离，他的声音变得柔和，嘴唇刷过布鲁斯的双唇：“我记得那一辈子的每个早晨都是在你身边醒来，但是即使如此我也从没看到过晨曦落在你睡颜上的模样。一次都没有。”

布鲁斯透过睫毛看着他，眼神随着情感黯下来。“这些事情我们自己来做，克拉克。我们会创造属于我们自己的记忆。我们的，不是他们的。我们可以创造…我们自己的空间。”

“我知道。”克拉克的嘴唇现在停在布鲁斯的耳畔，他的嗓音比耳语还要更轻：“有一天我们会有时间重复那一切，在现实中而不是在幻觉中，mithen.”

布鲁斯因为这样的亲昵之语而睁大了眼睛，他向后靠了一点，仔细的看着克拉克：“Mithen。”

“是氪星的小月亮，意思对应过来是‘心爱的人’——”

“我知道那是什么意思，克拉克。”布鲁斯的语气很有耐心，也许还有点愉悦。“但是…”他眨了眨眼：“他从来没这么叫过他。”

克拉克伸出手抚摸布鲁斯脸颊的曲线，动作很轻，感受着男人最微小的颤动。“他不能。土星女王和其他那些人…从没教过他氪星的事物，从没让他学习过那里的语言和文化。他永远不可能说出——”像星光一样带着温暖穿过人心的氪星语。

布鲁斯沉默着注视了他很长时间，手放在克拉克的肩膀上。“卡尔。”他说。他用人类之中只有他一个人会的语言说。

克拉克又这样叫了他一次，然后再一次。这些语句就像一道光墙围绕在他们身边，抵御着黑暗。

：：：

伊芙·艾瑞斯向后靠在她的锦缎沙发上，颤抖的仆人端上一盘热带水果。她从阳台往下看着，透过精致的象牙栏杆，俯瞰她的城市。她的世界。夜晚将至，气氛平静而沉定。

Kandor的气氛一直如此沉静。

她的右侧，黑发的男人横躺在沙发上，一只手紧紧抓着另一个仆人铁链缠绕的臀部。女孩的皮肤上出现紫红色的伤痕，但她知道这时候最好不要躲开。另一只手上微微倾斜着高脚杯中的葡萄酒，示意自己想要更多。

伊芙一边思虑着她的“儿子”一边叹着气：前额上卷曲的头发，充满生机的明亮的蓝眼睛，轮廓清晰的五官和高挺的鼻梁。他英俊，有魅力，力量强大…完美的氪星人。

他是个虚伪的骗子。

伊芙记得，尽管不情愿，那种存在逐渐消逝的感觉——还有之后又突然在最近的挣扎所造成的混乱漩涡中被冲回了现实的感觉。当霹雳大帝和秩序之王在她恐惧的双眼之前被冲散，她自己也一片狼藉的时候，她本能的心灵感应防护能力保护着她。她用自己全部的力量挣扎着与现实的激流斗争着，世界在她周围碎裂成片。然后她看到了他，在一个像肥皂泡一样马上就要破碎的世界里：她儿子的一个复制品。她救了他，把他拉到一个她能够保护到的地方。当他醒来的时候，第一个行为就是试图侵犯她，咒骂着，要求她告诉他鸮人和女超人在哪，她大胆的重塑了他的思想和个性，让他和她儿子在这些方面更准确的契合。

她又叹了口气，把一颗葡萄举到了嘴边，然后突然暴怒重重扇了仆人一巴掌，她所有的沮丧和无聊情绪都沸腾着浮出水面。“我告诉过你葡萄必须要去皮，该死的！”在伊芙用手示意侍卫的时候，仆人蜷缩着后退起来。“给这个东西公开鞭刑。我想二十下应该足够说明问题了。”

卡尔-艾尔，Kandor的君主与元首，最后的氪星之子，城市的拯救者，对他的母亲露出笑容。“这正好就是我今天需要的；太感谢你了，母亲！”他从沙发上站起，拽着他的仆人和他一起。“我们一起去看鞭刑吧，小甜心。”他离开了房间，把伤痕累累的女孩也拖了出去。

伊芙俯瞰着她的城市。她是多么思念她真正的儿子！他从不粗鲁，也不轻率；他总是用爱与尊重来对待家人，以毫不留情的公正来治理他的领地，顽强，光明，纯洁。这个“卡尔-艾尔”（她是多么讨厌使用氪星名的必要性！）却太过有破坏力，不过是在用理智的外表来虚饰他肮脏的内里。如果她可以在他更年幼的时候抓到他…

这就是了，她痛苦的症结所在：她失去了她的杰作，她精神感应下艺术作品的巅峰，她亲爱的破碎的男孩，布鲁斯·韦恩。没有了他，事情永远不会稳定下来，他是与克拉克的太阳相对的月亮，他稳定的重力打动着克拉克的心。

她确认了一下自己的的假儿子是真的远远地待在行刑场，避开脑海中因为面前场景而起伏的思绪。然后她想象出某种影像。

她一直在检查着她的儿子们的情况，从她重回世界开始，每隔几周就会检查一次。他们俩好像都不记得和她一起度过的时光了；也都依旧无可挽回的存在着缺陷，柔弱而优柔寡断。更重要的是，克拉克失去了他的能力。他们仿佛已经忘记了他们真正的关系；在一整年的时间里他们几乎都身在不同的半球上。只有一次她碰巧看到他俩在一起的时候，他们正在庄园里一起吃饭，身边是可憎的、贴在他身边的竟敢自称是布鲁斯的“家人”的人。而且他们之间只有友谊。她仍旧感觉到了继续偶尔查看他们情况的必要性。

在面前正形成图像的时候她眯了眯眼睛：他们俩都被群山包围，布鲁斯在克拉克怀里，离地面很远。在她看着的时候，克拉克向前靠过去，大笑着，亲吻了他的兄弟。

所以。他们的记忆找回来了。不知怎么的，她怀疑起了他们是不是会去寻找他们亲爱的母亲。他们可怜的，爱他们的，牺牲了那么多只为了把他们带到一起还送给他们了一整个世界的母亲！

土星女王傲慢的挥了挥手，驱散了面前的影像。这真是令人无法忍受，她还要在身边没有她的男孩儿们的情况下治理这个地方，只有这个粗鲁的骗子模拟着她的记忆。

她会找个方法找回自己的儿子们的，不管是身体还是灵魂，然后Kandor才会知道王权和贵族的真正意义。

她的嘴角露出小小的微笑。男孩们都是那么顽皮。能有这么爱他们的母亲，他们可真是幸运。

如此的……爱着他们。


	2. 坠落

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在Kandor，土星女王做出了绝望的博弈；在星城，奎恩市长迎来了三位声名卓著的来访者；而在纽约城的上空，克拉克和布鲁斯在飞行。

土星女王又检查了一次，确保门被安全的锁好了。然后，她再三检查了她的保险，又再仔细检测了一遍她的聚焦装置，也就是她能在Kandor找到的最大最完美的钻石，在这个过程中，它会被慢慢消耗掉——即使如此可能都不够。如果这一次行动顺利，她也许会在几天之内都丧失行动能力，甚至是几周。如果不顺利的话，或是如果她的“儿子”打断了她…好吧，这种可能性连想都不能想。她本来是想要再等久一点儿的，集结更多的力量。但是可是她需要打入的能量今晚正在最高峰，而且只能是今晚。

必须是在今晚。

她盘腿坐下来，把思绪收拢，凝练着。如果霹雳大帝和秩序之王也在这里支持着她的精神的话——她马上残忍的抛弃了这些不切实际的想法。她的伙伴们已经失去了踪迹。

得益于幸运加上某些牺牲，她的儿子没有消失。

她感觉到力量涌遍全身，把它融合于自己的意志，像是小孩滚铁圈似的把那些力量聚集起来。在力量达到巅峰的时候，她将其释放，像是射入天堂的箭，无法抗拒的召唤。

钻石一样的闪闪星光落在地面上，围绕在她身边。伊芙·艾瑞斯重新落入黑暗与遗忘之地，知道即使她坠落了，但她也已经成功了。她微笑起来。

：：：

奥利弗·奎恩，星城的新市长，签署了又一份协议。他的秘书又递给他了下一份，在他发出叹息的时候微妙的挑起眉毛。“如果您厌倦了文件，先生，请允许我提醒您还有客人在等着见您，韦恩和肯特先生，以及普林斯女士。”

奥利又叹了口气，气哼哼的：“他们还没走？我已经晾了他们半个小时了。”

“要见市长的话等半个小时并不算长，先生。”

奥利忍不住轻笑起来：“没有人会习惯等待，艾莉森。”他又写下一个签名。

“我想您今天要签的文件就是这些了。现在要带他们进来吗？”

奥利弗·奎恩稍微想了一瞬那三人组穿着便服坐在等候室里消磨时间的美妙画面，不禁对他的秘书露出一个笑容。

“我们再等半小时吧。让他们好好体会一下低声下气的感觉。”

半小时之后，他们三人被带到了市长的办公室，当然了，看起来一点也不生气或是不耐烦。戴安娜看起来像是穿着干练的白色亚麻西装的现代版杰奎琳·肯尼迪，她的头发优雅的盘在头顶，还架着一副太阳镜。布鲁斯的穿着也同样十分时尚，他钢蓝色的西服整整齐齐一丝不苟。只有克拉克，一如既往的，用他从裤子里跑出来的衬衫和打结的领带毁掉了整个场面。奥利永远都想不明白肯特是怎么忍受得了穿成这幅傻蛋的样子的。

布鲁斯一进到房间里就开始四处徘徊起来，抖了抖窗帘，又仔细观察着照明设施。“这个房间没被监听，伙计，你觉得我有这么松懈吗？”奥利说着，忽视了男人暴躁的哼声。他转向克拉克，那人正用某种很有包容性的愉悦眼神看着那个“侦探”。“一年的消失也没能让他少点那什么被害妄想症，不是吗？”

“是啊，没有。”氪星人的声音很温暖，布鲁斯·韦恩又哼了一声，但是在检查了书架之后停了下来。

奥利坐下来，把脚放在桌子上，示意其他几个人也坐下。“我猜是关于正义联盟的事情？好吧，你知道的，我现在作为市长的身份有点——”

“——让你很难再加入联盟。我们能理解。”戴安娜温和地说：“实际上，我们来这里的目的是想要你推荐一下，绿箭（此处指二代绿箭）和军火库我们选谁会更好一点。”

奥利眨眨眼：“当然，当然了。”他迅速的回答着，同时也没有错过两个男人脸上的笑，他们该死的傲慢的本性。“好吧，让我们来谈谈队伍剩余部分的组成，好吗？”

他的三个来访者概述了一下新的正义联盟可能的阵容，包括依旧是初步决定的某些位置。奥利若有所思地点点头：“好吧，至少你们没把那个法西斯主义者考虑进来，鹰侠。”他呢喃着。他仔细的考虑了他两个儿子的情况。“我想 应该选择军火库。”他得出结论。

布鲁斯满意的点点头，克拉克看上去略带不满。“你的理由是？”戴安娜问。

“首先，他的团队合作经验比较丰富。再者，这个团队…从人际关系方面看，他很适合那里。你们已经有了有哈尔和戴娜——”他想着队伍里的绿灯、黑金丝雀，以及不再是自己担任的弓手，努力保持着自己说话的语气不波动，“——而且军火库比绿箭要更了解他们，也更信任他们。他们能够组成一个第二代的三人组，另一个懂得团队合作、能够让你们有所依靠的值得信赖的团体。”

布鲁斯哼了一声，克拉克勉强点了点头。戴安娜，坐在他们俩中间，只是微笑着，那种冰冷而遥远的笑容总让奥利觉得……自己无比渺小。

而这真的只是她神性的一种表现，所以奥利弗·奎恩永远不会因为这个而对她有一丁点的抱怨。

又经过几分钟彬彬有礼的讨论之后，艾莉森带着他们三位走出了房间，而奥利重新坐回他宽大的红木办公桌后面，把玩着上面的夹子，把它们摆成一排，连在一起，又拆开。

这次会面很有趣。布鲁斯很明显有了新女友——而且是在那方面特别精力充沛热情似火的那种。如果说奥利有什么特别了解的事情，那就是男人过度纵欲之后脸上的那副样子：半是得意，半是腼腆。戴安娜，一如既往地，从她身上什么都看不出来。她看起来就是平常那副平静的样子，但是奥利感觉到了一丝潜在的…不确定感。而克拉克？奥利把一个夹子掰直，然后又掰回原来的形状。失去能力这件事一直以来似乎都严重的影响着超人。再加上离婚和最近他经历的严峻考验，也许如果他看上去比平常更加紧绷的话也没什么奇怪的。可他表面看来却比平常更开心——这一点很奇怪，奥利意识到，因为克拉克一直都是个快乐的人。但是极度的幸福似乎比平时要更真实也更明亮。但是，在那种情形之下——

夹子在奥利弗·奎恩的手中劈啪作响，他把它扔到一边。时间已经很晚了，如果他还想出去巡逻的话，他就得先从办公室出去，而不是坐在这陷入到关于三人组的思考里。毕竟，他不在正义联盟里了，他们的问题也不再是他的问题。

感谢上帝。

：：：

月光下，布鲁斯·韦恩在韦恩庄园的屋脊上做着倒立。也许他在蝙蝠洞里也能很好地锻炼自己的平衡性，但是今晚他更喜欢身处星空之下的感觉。

他不得不承认，大概他没有理由只穿着丝绸睡裤在这里检查自己的平衡力。

四周很安静，稍微有点多云；下方的地面上弥漫着天国似的雾气。某处有夜莺在慵懒的啁啾，但是除此之外一切都很静谧。布鲁斯闭上眼睛，集中注意力，专注于他自己的心跳，此时空气在他周围流过，他依然泰然自若的、稳稳地待在庄园的顶上。

他感觉到身体周围的气体微微流动了起来，睁开眼睛发现他的爱人正悬停在他的面前，微笑着。鉴于他们都倒立着，红色的披风倒过来垂在超人的头那侧平静的空气中，星星又都在脚下，让人一瞬间有点不知置身何方。布鲁斯哼了一声，抬起一只手，把玩着另一个男人前额蜷曲的发丝。

超人在空中移动着，直到吻上布鲁斯的嘴唇，冰冷、充满需求又顺从。漫长的一段时间之后，这种反转的姿势让布鲁斯开始感觉有点头昏，晕乎乎的，所以他不再倒立，站直了身体，摇了摇头让自己清醒一下。氪星人也站正身体，把布鲁斯拉入怀抱中，双手和嘴唇都探索着布鲁斯的皮肤，摸索着他身上的伤疤，就像在记忆着它们，发出小声的欢愉之音。  
另一个世界的布鲁斯身上几乎完全没有伤疤。

布鲁斯不断告诉自己，世界在他的周围旋转完全是因为重力的影响，但是当柔软的舌头舔过他的乳尖的时候，他闭上眼睛，让眼帘遮挡住了身边的满天繁星。卡尔。当他意识到自己记起了自己是怎么用氪星名来称呼爱人的时候，他几乎大笑起来，那个在另一个世界里没有被玷污的姓名。他们的假父母否认他的氪星继承权，一直以来他都是作为克拉克、作为超人在奴役那个世界。

卡尔的控制能力，他认为在更私人的领域，更纯熟一些。

卡尔的唇终于回到他的唇上，布鲁斯猛然意识到那个氪星人的手正在他的臀部托着、支撑着他。他睁开眼睛，发现自己漂在庄园上空，在超人的怀抱里，弥漫着雾气的花园远远地在他们下方。

他受到惊吓发出呼声，半是抗议，但其中又包含着某些完全相反的东西。感觉到血液开始在身体里充满渴求的冲撞着。自从两周之前获救之后他们就没再一起飞到空中过了。“我不觉得——”

超人抱紧了他：“有个地方，就在附近，没人会监视的地方。和我一起飞吧，布鲁斯。一起去飞吧。求你。”

“我不是在担心隐私问题。”在卡尔的怀抱里，重力显得毫无意义。没有任何事物可以拖累你。充满自由。他又一次感觉到晕眩，他知道卡尔能够听到他的心跳声。他自己都能听到了。“这是他们的。”你周围的天空。除了渴望，没有什么能够束缚你。尽管话语里满是小心谨慎，他还是靠近着自己的爱人，一条腿缠着他的腰臀，意味深长的向前研磨着，丝绸和人造纤维相互摩擦，欲望磨蹭着欲望。

“我们也可以把它变成我们的。说好。只要你说好，我们就去飞，一起去洗礼这个世界的天空。”卡尔的脸在月光下近乎完美，他的眼睛熠熠闪光。他稍微往上升了一点，能量和动作在一瞬间爆发出来，物理定律在他的面前只能屈从，这也给了布鲁斯一个喘口气的机会。逃脱重力，不受地心引力束缚，不再去担心某个可怕的瞬间。

欢乐是危险的，他提醒着自己。

可他却听到自己说：“好。”

卡尔因为布鲁斯的表情露出一个若有所思的笑。“别担心，mithen。”他附耳轻语：“我知道你永远都不会让我们坠落的。”

:::

纽约北部的空气是寒冷、清凉的，含着松树的香味。超人的制服和布鲁斯的丝绸睡裤挂在一棵高大的松树上，他们俩在那上方很高的地方。卡尔在大笑着，不知为何布鲁斯能够分辨出那已经远不止是因为幸福。氪星人背朝下悬浮着，布鲁斯趴在他身上，试图用自己的身体更多的部分覆上那具完美的肉体，他用舌头探索着卡尔的锁骨，那里白皙的皮肤，喉咙下方精致的两个凹陷。他咬着那处的肌肤，如此柔软，如此细致温柔，卡尔的笑声慢慢变成了难耐的喘息呻吟。

“需要那个东西。”卡尔气喘吁吁地说。他突然翻过身来，让布鲁斯在自己下方挂在自己的胳膊上晃晃悠悠，他用腿环住卡尔的腰。重力轻轻的拽着布鲁斯，但是不至于让人觉得不舒服；一时间他感觉像是躺在那，感受着卡尔的手臂像钢铁一样有力的拥着他，彻底的信赖，彻底的安全感。他身体的某个部分在叫嚣着拒绝如此信任超人。

可身体另一部分却在告诉之前那个部分，见鬼去吧。

卡尔笑盈盈的：“啊哦，我把润滑剂落在衣服里了。”他用夸张的懊恼的口气说着。

这是他俩之间的一个老笑话了…在另一个世界里的。布鲁斯一闪而过的想着要提醒卡尔不要提到那两个人，但是他不忍心毁掉那双湛蓝的眼中顽皮的神色。“那你可得去拿了，我猜。”

卡尔带着滑稽的坚定的表情点了点头。然后他放任他们自由坠落，直到下降到一个他们在树上挂衣服的地方附近的一个位置完美的停下来。

“不错啊。”布鲁斯干巴巴的说：“但是最后停下的时候还可以更温和一点。”

“我疏于练习了嘛。”卡尔自嘲的说。他的脸上蒙上一层阴影。“抱歉。”他喃喃着，显然意识到他已经从被遗弃的人生中陷入了某种模式。

布鲁斯触碰着他的脸，颧骨和眉骨完美的棱角：“没事的。毕竟，你过去的这一年里都没有飞过。”他这样说着，忽略了他刚才真切的道歉。

卡尔转身去翻他的制服，找出一个凝胶胶囊。他从树上飞起，又一次把他们带向天空。下方是广阔的森林，他的眼睛凝视着布鲁斯，手放在布鲁斯的身上，温柔而坚定。

他们像鹰一样在空中翻滚穿行，布鲁斯在他们身体的动作中迷失了自我，周围的空气在他们身边掠过。在云朵中做爱像是流畅的杂技表演，动作的每个变换都像舞蹈，永远不会停留。大地和天空都旋转着，深绿和深蓝环绕在他们周围，互相的爱抚就像是风。每次插入都像是他们兴奋地、欣喜的飞行之后即兴而来的，但是在某种意义上布鲁斯发现在这种情况下自己能够更深的进入爱人的身体，卡尔的后背像是热烈的竖琴弦一样在他下方弓起，之后是在他身侧、他的上方，放纵的令人头晕目眩的旋转着。卡尔在高潮的时候语不成句的哭喊出声，声音高而尖利，更像是鸟类而不是人类。

比起鸟类更像是天使，布鲁斯无力地想着，看着卡尔被风吹拂的卷发下面的脸，因为刚才的销魂而神怡。他因为这个想法而战栗起来，否认着自己，可是他自己的高潮让他无法控制的被这个想法束缚，像是一道溢彩之光撕裂了他。

卡尔在他迷失自我的时候在星空中把他安全的抱在怀里，直到他重新找回神智。之后，他们沉默的滑翔了一会儿，布鲁斯像是在空气做成的床上一样悬在卡尔的身上，一只脚有意无意的晃荡着。“你知道，”卡尔在布鲁斯开口之前温柔的说道：“你得回去了。我也是。”他慵懒的笑着：“我会有机会在未来的某个早晨和你一起醒来的，我发誓我会的。”

布鲁斯开口想回答。

毫无过渡的，森林消失了，取而代之的是一个庞大的城市，遥远的下方是几个精致的塔，星空变成了公寓，森森的布满红灰色的条纹。“到底是怎么——”他的声音猛地止住。

“布鲁斯。”卡尔的声音震惊，低沉。布鲁斯看着他；他明亮的眼睛里闪烁着惊恐。“布鲁斯，我没法——我没法——”

重力重新在他们身上声明着自己的权利，仿佛是铁爪一样把他们拽了下去。布鲁斯感觉身边那具完美的躯体停了那么一会儿，就像在抛物线的最高点一样，然后开始下坠。他听到卡尔惊恐的吸气声。

他们像星星一样，一起从天空坠落。


	3. 着陆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克拉克和布鲁斯坠落到了Kandor，在这里他们发现了敌人和庇护所。

克拉克和布鲁斯在坠落。

这个外星城市的轮廓在布鲁斯的视野里扩展开来，克拉克努力的让自己的身体间隔在布鲁斯与地面之间。他不能飞了；如果他不能飞的话，就说明他现在也并不是刀枪不入之身，冲击力很可能会——这是他们最好的机会了，布鲁斯一边将心中彻骨的悲痛通通赶到一边，小心的，专注在如何求得二人的生存这一点上。

他们的下降所带来的嗡嗡作响的风使得克拉克的头发在他的面前飘起，时不时会遮住布鲁斯的视线，但他还是能看到克拉克的双眼，一直都在自己的身上。布鲁斯知道克拉克在思考，为什么他不会移开视线，但是蝙蝠侠承受不了如此的浪漫；他的目光从那双坚定地蓝色眼睛上移开，尝试着引导他们坠落的方向。

而这一切都在转瞬之间就结束了。他们砰地一声掉到公园的地面上，绿色的草地因为冲击而形成一个凹陷，气流像是雷神之锤一样击中布鲁斯的身体。他在地面上打了个滚，干呕着试图恢复正常呼吸，他的肺疼着，但还是终于深呼吸了一下，视线模糊起来。他爬到身边那个一动不动的身体旁边。卡尔——卡尔他——

卡尔一动不动的仰躺在地面上，他的身体因为他们坠落的力度几乎陷入了地下一尺。他的眼睛紧闭着，一动不动。也没有呼吸。布鲁斯握紧双手，给他做胸外按压，像正常的人类一样做人工呼吸——保佑他不会受伤的体质不要完全消失吧，他不能为了救我而死，他不能——克拉克破碎的、虚弱的吐息，畏缩了一下，血液从嘴角流了出来。“布鲁斯？”他轻声说：“你还好吗？”

布鲁斯把手撑在克拉克身边的地面上，这样就不必去看他们是不是在摇晃了。“只是被风吹倒了。你找回了飞行能力来抗拒下坠？”

蓝色的眼睛微微睁开一条缝，闪烁着：“只够用来…减慢一点下坠的速度。我想我…用尽了我还有的最后一点…防御能力。”

布鲁斯用手抚过克拉克的胸口：“我想你摔断了几根肋骨。”

“我同意你的…专家诊断。”

布鲁斯讨厌克拉克在受伤的时候还总是故意来搞笑。“至少你没摔断背或者刺穿肺，不然你就没机会说这种俏皮话了。”他凝视着克拉克。“我们本来是赤身裸体的在…这里是Kandor，是不是？我记得氪星的架构，光是红色的。”克拉克微微动了下头，点了点。“我们赤裸裸的待在Kandor的公园里，你觉得我们下一步该做什么？”

微微挑起嘴角：“我认为衣服…是最重要的。”

布鲁斯站起来。“我很快回来。别动。”似乎是忍俊不禁的一笑，然后变成难受的喘息，是他对此的回答。

布鲁斯悄悄穿过了公园，走进一条小巷里。暗红色的光留下了足够的阴影，好让他能够找到一条足够隐蔽的路走向外面的街道。整个城市怪异的沉默和空荡；他在街上没看到任何人，房子也都安静而黑暗。布鲁斯了解城市，了解如何去解读他们的灵魂。

这是一个被恐惧笼罩的城市。

终于，他找到了自己需要的东西——晾衣绳上面挂着不少衣服。他拽下来的第一件衣服上面有四个袖子，所以他又放了回去，无比沮丧，但是最终他还是找到了两身粗糙的米色衣服。他穿上其中一身，把袖子卷到正常的位置，然后拿着另一身回到了公园里。

克拉克躺在原来的地方一点都没动过，布鲁斯感到一阵惊慌，直到他意识到克拉克还睁着眼睛，警惕的盯着天空。

“先来给你穿上衣服。”他温柔的说，扶着克拉克慢慢坐起来。克拉克的背上都是他落下来的时候岩石和树棍造成的创口和擦伤，但是似乎没有特别严重的伤口。他尽可能温柔的把克拉克的衣服从头顶慢慢脱下来，然后为他穿上裤子。克拉克的一个脚踝肿得颇为严重，当布鲁斯碰到它的时候，克拉克畏缩了一下。“这里可能也骨折了。”布鲁斯喃喃着：“你得靠我走了。”

另一个恼人的微笑在痛苦中闪烁起来：“一直如此。”

他们一瘸一拐的走出了公园，克拉克把身体的重量全部交给布鲁斯，胳膊搭上他的肩膀。“我上次来这里的时候…准备过一个公寓。”克拉克小声说：“我只去过几次，但是…离这里很近。运气…不错。”

他们停下来，好让克拉克能喘口气。“我们不知何故被传送到Kandor，毫无武装又孤立无援，你伤的很重，这种情况下你居然觉得我们运气不错？真是我熟悉的那个克拉克（That’s my Clark），总是这么乐观主义。”布鲁斯抱怨着。

克拉克从墙边撑起身体，喘着气笑了起来，向前走了一步：“你的…克拉克（Your Clark）。”他轻声说：“我永远都没法习惯…这个说法”

布鲁斯看着克拉克疲倦的面容：“好吧，你最好别习惯了。”他粗声粗气的说。

克拉克在他们穿过街道的时候皱起眉：“太安静了。情况不对。”

寂静片刻之后被一个突兀的声音打断了，讲的是氪星话，在街道间回荡着。“听令，氪星居民，见证正义行动！”声音离的很近；他们不由自主的开始朝着声音的方向前进。很快，布鲁斯能听出另一个声音了：是一个女人竭嘶底里的呜咽声。

“只有真正的Kandor之子才允许在宵禁后上街。”嗡嗡发颤的巨大声音继续着：“其他的所有人都必须待在室内，反思教义，祈祷救赎！”

布鲁斯和克拉克绕过一个拐角，发现自己身处在一个巨大的公共广场的边缘。在广场中心是四个穿着黑色的闪闪发光的盔甲制服的男人，徘徊走动着。四个男人的前面，是一个跪在那里的年轻女人，眼泪顺着她的脸颊滚滚而下。她的皮肤是绿色的，上面有蓝色的斑点，头顶上面支着精致的羽毛。

“这个异教徒被发现违反了宵禁规定。”头领用闪闪发光的，穿着装甲的手臂指向了那个女人，她已经用手捂住了脸。“刑罚即将到来，现在，为了警醒所有的异教徒。”

他举起了手。布鲁斯和克拉克同时向前跃起，但是克拉克刚刚动起来就喘着气呻吟着倒了下来。手落下来的时候布鲁斯刚刚走到一半。女人的头颅掉落在满是灰尘的地面，她的眼睛还睁着。她的眼睛很大，像宝石一样多面，依然溢满了眼泪。

男人的声音再次响起。“以Kal-El，Kandor之王的正义之名！让他的圣名之下永久和平。让我们遵守他仁慈的法。”他看到了布鲁斯，站在广场上面，向他走过来，忽略了他皱巴巴的身体。发光的挡板被收了上去，一张被栗色头发挡住的英俊的脸显露出来。“真正的Kandor后代，你在这里做什么？”男人愉快的问。

布鲁斯强迫自己把紧绷的手放松下来，强迫自己对着这个杀人犯还有其他四个警卫露出微笑：“我住的离这里很近…先生。”他在称呼上几乎噎住了，但是这样的男人往往都很喜欢被人服从。布鲁斯身后一片寂静。他祈祷着克拉克不要做什么鲁莽的事情。

男人仰头大笑起来：“你住在外星区？嗯，我猜还真是喜好因人而异啊。这也能够解释你轻微的口音了。”他突然郑重起来：“小心点，真正的Kandor之子。我们都能够理解你想要把Kal-El的真言传播给异教徒，但是欲速则不达。”他微微弯下腰：“晚安，公民。”他在他们之间的空气中用手画出一个标志：一个标准的“S”。“希望Kal-El的荣耀与你同行。”布鲁斯默默地回应了相同的符合，不知道该说什么话才符合时宜，只能低下头，把在体内沸腾的厌恶压回去。穿着制服的氪星人飞向了高空，离开了广场，只剩下一地沉默。

布鲁斯转身去找克拉克，发现他蜷缩在广场的边缘刚才倒下的地方，半昏迷着，脸色灰暗。布鲁斯帮他站起来；他似乎有些失魂落魄，咬着牙痛苦的喘息着。他们慢慢的走回了卡尔的公寓。

钥匙就藏在门垫下面，当然了；克拉克对于高安全度的看法。令人惊讶的是，这间公寓居然还没被打劫过。门打开之后，出现的是一间几乎没有家具的房间。厨房在一个小角落；床比床垫还小。

布鲁斯把克拉克放在床上，轻轻去掉他的外衣，那上面已经被血液润湿了。他找到一块布，用热水浸湿，然后清洗克拉克受伤的背部那些被碎石和泥土污染的伤口。克拉克什么都没说；自从从那个执行刑罚的广场回来之后就什么都没说过。他的脸色憔悴疲倦，在布鲁斯清洗伤口的时候咬牙忍着痛，默默抽气。布鲁斯用一块布包起了肿起来的脚踝——明天再找夹板来固定。“你的肋骨我没法治疗，基本上，”他对克拉克说道：“你好好休息，慢慢治好自己，我试试能不能找出我们是怎么过来的，还有到底发生了什么。”

克拉克什么都没说，他的眼睛一直只盯着一处，干涩而空洞。布鲁斯摇摇头。“反正我们刚才真的无能为力。”他听到自己的声音有种笨拙的粗鲁和温柔混杂着：“不然的话我们也会被杀的。”

“我可付不起被杀的代价。”克拉克突然说道：“我不能死。我得找出这些到底是谁干的。是谁以我的名义做了这种事情。我要阻止他们。”他的声音充满了冰冷的狂躁和深深的厌恶。

“我们当然要这么做。”布鲁斯说。克拉克凝视着他。“可是现在我们都需要休息一下。明天我会去收集消息的。睡吧。”他拂开克拉克前额的头发。不假思索的，他俯身亲吻了克拉克的额头；刚结束这个动作他就觉得自己很傻，但是克拉克的脸上一直没变的狂暴的表情消失了。

他不想伤到克拉克的肋骨，所以布鲁斯躺在了地面上。他知道克拉克因为痛苦而无法入睡，所以就记下来明天要找找止疼药，想想办法。夹板，止疼药，还要找出这里到底发生了什么，找出如何解决问题，回家…明天会很忙的。他思索着是谁有能力又是为了什么把他们带到这里来，坠入了梦乡。

他醒来的时候，红宝石一样的阳光洒满了房间。克拉克在床垫的最边缘，侧躺着看着他。氪星人看起来疲惫而苍白，但是却露出一个小小的笑容来。他伸出手，小心翼翼的，用一根手指来抚摸布鲁斯下巴的轮廓。

“终于能看到晨曦落在你脸上时的样子了。”他温柔的说。


	4. 侦查

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 坠落到Kandor的第二天，克拉克在休息，布鲁斯在建立人际关系，而“卡尔-艾尔”度过了一个糟糕的早晨。

卡尔-艾尔，最后的氪星之子，Kandor的主君和最高统治者，渐渐醒来，在他雕刻华丽的四柱床上伸了个懒腰。他发现自己是孤身一人，皱起眉。“汤米？”他抱怨着：“汤米，你在哪？”

汤米轻手轻脚的走进卧室里，手上搭着卡尔-艾尔的丝袍。当然了，他的真名并不是汤米，而是某个愚蠢的氪星名字。但是卡尔把每个上过他的床的男孩都叫做“汤米”，正如他把每个上过他床的女孩都叫做“露易丝”。他不确定这是为什么。不知怎么的，这反而让他感觉更好过一些。

有时候，他会命令汤米和露易丝在他的面前做爱，而他自己却在一边看着，这样的感觉就更好了。

有时候他会在这种状况结束之后杀掉他们，用热视线或冰冻呼吸，亦或是他颤抖的赤裸的双手。这当然是令他感觉最棒的。

至少，在一小段时间里是这样。

汤米为他举起那件丝质浴袍，让他穿起来。他轻轻拍了拍黑发男孩的头顶，漫步到阳台去和母亲共进早餐。他靠在栏杆上面等她，俯瞰着他美丽的城市，到处都是他美丽的子民们。他知道，因为是母亲告诉他的，他曾经是个坏人，渺小的人，直到她找到了他，让他成为了世界之王。当他做了关于另一个世界的噩梦的时候，在深深的夜里，母亲总是会过来，用她冰冷的手握住他的手，驱开噩梦。

是母亲给了他这一切。他只需要做一个好儿子，以及好的君主来作为回报。统治他的子民。让他们永远美好而纯洁。就像他一样。

卡尔-艾尔皱起眉。母亲迟到了，这一点也不像她。他感到有点担心，抓住一个仆人的胳膊。“去看看女王。告诉她我在等她。”他在阳台上来回踱步，若有所思的嚼着一片面包。事情感觉有点…脱离控制。当仆人回来，因为恐惧而哆哆嗦嗦，告诉他土星女王卧室的门锁着，而且被严密防护的时候，他一点都没感到吃惊，只是有点害怕。他绕开畏畏缩缩的仆人，飞过宽阔的大理石大厅，到了母亲的房间门前。

“母亲？”他叫着，敲着羊角制成的华丽房门。“亲爱的母亲，请打开门。”没有回答。在他的身后，宫殿的工作人员开始聚集。卡尔-艾尔感觉到一阵不适感顺着他的肠胃蠕动起来。他又敲了一次门，然后改为用力砸着，最后终于用全身的力量撞向门口。

锁很坚固，但是卡尔-艾尔要更强壮一些；他冲进了母亲的卧室。她正倒在地板上，红色的头发像扇子一样披散在四周，一些晶莹的灰尘在她身边构成奇怪的图案。“母亲！”他哭喊着，冲过去把她抱起来。

她在他怀抱中的身体那么轻，那么微弱而苍白…他抱起她的时候，她淡淡的微笑着，呢喃着，“卡尔-艾尔…”

“我在这儿呢，母亲！就在你身边！”可是土星女王并没有回应，而是重新陷入了昏迷之中。

卡尔-艾尔狂躁的瞪视着聚集在门边的仆人们。“来人找个医生过来！来人——拜托——”他的声音嘶哑了，氪星人们都因为他的神情而后退着。他不在乎，他几乎没注意到他们，几乎没有发现终于有一个年迈的女人靠近了土星女王，开始检查她的脉搏和呼吸，并宣布她很健康，只是陷入了深度昏迷。卡尔-艾尔把母亲放在她的床上，然后挤在她身边，握着她的手。他开始头疼了。

他太需要自己的母亲了。

：：：

布鲁斯把克拉克在氪星的公寓里的小衣橱翻了个底儿朝天，把衣架都扔在一边。“你就没有一件黑色的衣服吗？”他烦躁的问克拉克。

“我很抱歉，布鲁斯。我准备这个公寓的时候，可没想到你会来做客。”克拉克躺在地板上面的床垫上，把那当做床，眯着眼睛看着布鲁斯。

布鲁斯叹了口气，抽出一件布满了皱褶的银灰色衣服。“你差不多多久会来这一次？”他一边问一边穿上外星人的服装。

“我只回来过几次。然后就发生了那件事，我去年也没能过来，因为我到不了孤独堡垒。”克拉克的声音变得沮丧：“我又让他们失望了。”

“别这样。”布鲁斯说：“别再沉湎旧事了。我们要拯救这个地方，把败坏你名声的坏蛋抓到。你现在应该好好专心于这个。”他站在克拉克面前，十分苛刻的扭头看着：“我也不清楚…你觉得这件衣服会让我显得屁股很大吗？”

克拉克大笑起来，却因为碰到伤口而畏缩了一下：“喔。别逗我笑，我肋骨疼死了。”

布鲁斯一本正经的对他眨眨眼：“当然，你应该也意识到了，你是第一个叫我别太幽默的人。”

克拉克对他挑起眉毛：“这有点难以理解。”他又畏缩了一下。“你身上有钱吗？”

布鲁斯点点头。虽然不多，但是克拉克向他保证过这些已经足够买药和食物了。“还有地址。”

“还有一件事。”克拉克说：“你需要一个氪星名。”

“你确定我会被当成氪星人吗？”

“你氪星语说得很好，而且人类和氪星人在外表上相差无几——你说过昨天那个警卫也以为你是个氪星人来着。”

布鲁斯看着灰蒙蒙的、不知怎么有点扭曲的镜子中的自己。“他说我是真正的Kandor之子。”

克拉克低声发了几句听不见的牢骚。“无论如何吧，一个名字。‘布鲁斯·韦恩’直接用是不行。‘We’是个可以接受的姓氏——”他的发音就像是‘韦恩’的开头——“还有‘Bru’或者‘Brus’应该能用。”

“Brus-We？我想应该可以。”布鲁斯看着克拉克：“你呢？‘克拉克·肯特’可不算是氪星名，而且看起来你也没法用你的真名了。”

“‘Klar’这个名字还挺常见的。‘Klar-Ken’就差不多。”

“Brus和Klar。第一次齐聚一堂。”布鲁斯喃喃着：“我们似乎可以为自己收集多到无穷无尽的称谓了，不是吗？”他走向门口。

克拉克的声音在他的手放上把手的时候叫住了他：“路上小心，布鲁斯。我们还不知道对手是谁。”

“我会小心的，克拉克。处事低调，收集情报，到处打探。别担心。”

门关上了。克拉克在床上翻了个身，因为胸口的疼痛而呻吟着。“我现在还有什么事情能做呢？”他喃喃自语。

：：：

Kandor的光芒的颜色对于一个从太阳光下走来的人总是显得怪异。穿过灰的发亮的天空，永远是阴沉的红色，显得平和又不详。布鲁斯走过繁忙的街，提醒着自己：我现在在一个瓶子里。一个孤独堡垒的瓶子里。我只有几微米高。这令人感到震惊。

如果有人能想到来这里找他们那才奇了怪了。超人和蝙蝠侠消失的无影无踪；Kandor可不是所有人第一个要找的地方。不，如果他们想出去，就只能靠他们自己。

他走到那个全副武装的氪星人昨晚谋杀那个女人的广场上。今天这个地方熙熙攘攘，到处是叫卖糖果和饰品的小摊，成群结队的外星人和氪星人在走来走去，讨价还价。仿佛昨夜黑暗中的屠杀从未发生。

不过即使他在这么想的时候，布鲁斯也注意到广场上面有个地方没有任何人在叫卖，所有人都绕着走，把头低得很低。

那里是昨夜的女人死去的地方，空无一物，没有任何标志，任何装饰，但却显然被所有人注意着。

所以他们也不完全都是懦夫，布鲁斯安慰的想。

他在几个摊位前稍作停留，查看着商品，注意听着周围的人的谈话，认真领会这个城市的内涵。一小时之后，他就了解到那个冒名顶替的卡尔-艾尔大概是在一年前来到这个城市，并宣称他自己是Kandor的救世主和统治者。他似乎有氪星人所有的力量——人们说到了他的飞行能力和热视线——除了他不能待在Kandor的红光之下。

布鲁斯也听到了有些人非常隐晦的提到了所谓的“女王”，但是提到这个的人很少，而且都讳莫如深。当人们谈到君主卡尔-艾尔的时候，他们的声音充满着恐惧，和隐隐的巨大厌恶感。

可是当谈到女王的时候，他们听起来害怕极了。

布鲁斯终于走到了广场的另一边，一路向南走过了他们昨晚坠落下来的那个公园。这里的建筑看起来更加摇摇欲坠，令人眩晕的彼此依靠着，上面的油漆和泥灰层层剥落。

他敲了其中某一扇门。没有回应。他又敲了一次。它打开了一条缝。“我来找Basqat。”

“是谁？”房间里传来刺耳的咆哮声，讲话的人还在门后看不到的地方。

“一个共同的朋友…从外面来的。”

过了一会儿，门开了一条只够他通过的缝隙。他进入了黑暗的屋内——而后发现自己喉咙上抵着一把刀。他举起双手。“我只是想和Basqat谈谈。”

那个拿刀的生物有很多眼睛、也有很多的牙齿，他沉默的瞪着布鲁斯。 “我是卡尔-艾尔的朋友，”布鲁斯说。“真正的卡尔-艾尔。”

持刀者瞪大了一半的眼睛，对着布鲁斯喉咙的刀子被更用力的压了下去。“证明，”外星人低声说，他的牙齿太多了，导致吐字都有点不清晰。

“如果我是那个冒牌货的手下的话，这里早就被夷为平地了。”布鲁斯冷冷的说。“但是他让我告诉你，他永远都不会玷污Gysla、Shire和Jigsaw的名誉，也永远不会把他们的牺牲当做笑谈。”

听到了那三个在上次超人到来的时候为了帮助他而死的氪星人的名字，那个拿刀的外星人终于深深地叹了口气。

布鲁斯听到另一个房间传来一个刺耳的声音：“这句话真像是他说的话。没错。”一个灰色皮肤、有着很大的黑色眼睛的外星人进入了房间，凝视着布鲁斯：“你是想告诉我现在的这个Kandor的君主和救世主，并不是当初和我们并肩作战的卡尔-艾尔？”

“他看上去像是那种把他刚刚帮忙解放的地方变成自己暴政统治的地方的人吗？”

Basqat清了清嗓子：“谁知道呢？”

“你应该知道。”

外星人对他眨眨眼，他的眼膜扫过眼睛。之后他打了个手势，布鲁斯脖子上架着的刀子放了下去。Basqat转过身，穿过那栋建筑，布鲁斯跟在他身后。最终，他们进入了一个堆满了各种类型的摩托车的仓库。Basqat拿起了一把扳手，开始修理其中一个。“他去了哪里？为什么今天他没亲自来？”

布鲁斯在自己撒谎的倾向之中挣扎，他觉得不能透露太多。卡尔告诉他要对叛军领袖知无不言。“去年他一直处于力量不足的状态，待在外面的世界，没法进来。现在他伤得很重，不能轻易移动。”一种不适感涌过他的身体：他已经招认了卡尔此时几乎毫无作用。该死的男人还有他该死的城市，不管了。

“那你又是谁？”

“你可以叫我Brus-We。”外星人互相对视了一眼，注意到了他的假名：“我也是从外面那个世界来的。我是…卡尔的朋友，被不知名的力量带到了这里。”

Basqat哼了一声，拧紧一个齿轮：“那么你又想从我们这里得到什么？”

“你能帮我们回到外面的世界吗？用你上次所用的东西？”

外星人叠起了双臂，眼睛生气的瞪起。“你以为我们是傻瓜吗？那个冒牌货一来，我们就试过向外传递信息寻求帮助，即使这意味着他们的死亡。所有的出口都被毁掉了。”

尽管形式严峻，布鲁斯还是露出了一个微笑：“所以。你一开始就感觉到他是冒牌货了。”

Basqat眯起眼睛，但是很快他突然露齿一笑：“我也想要相信。我很高兴事实可能是这样的，Brus-We。”

“等他能动的时候他会自己过来和你聊的。”

又是怀疑。“那就快点。”他启动了摩托，因为它发出的声响而皱起眉头。

“它的供油量有点大了。”布鲁斯指出，那个叛军首领把灰色的头扭过来，又一次开始盯着他。

“你了解摩托车？”

布鲁斯咬下想要说出自己了解摩托的一切这件事的欲望：“我了解。”他简单的说道。

Basqat把扳手递给他：“证明一下。”

半小时之后，摩托车的供油量刚好，Basqat似乎非常愉快。“明天再来吧我们可能会给你份工作。”

布鲁斯用一块抹布擦掉手上的油污。“那些怎么样？”他指了指车库的某个角落，那里是两套这里的警察穿的制服，互相抵在一起。

Basqat嘶声说道：“我们从唱诗者的手上偷来的，但是没法改装成非氪星人使用的类型。”

布鲁斯皱了皱眉：“你身边就没有一个氪星人了吗？”

这位多牙的外星人沉默了很久，突然发出了某种粘糊糊的刺耳声音：“哪一个真正的Kandor之子会选择站在我们这一边呢？”他咬牙切齿的把诅咒刻进每一个单词：“他们全都站在卡尔-艾尔和他的婊子母亲那一边。”

布鲁斯发现自己不知什么时候已经来到外星人的面前：“不许把那个冒牌货叫做卡尔-艾尔。他不是卡尔-艾尔。卡尔-艾尔不会让这种事情发生的。”他深呼了一口气：“而且在这样的处境下，也往往会在占统治地位的人口成员里出现反抗者的。”

那个外星人依然唾沫横飞喋喋不休着什么“臭烘烘的真正的Kandor之子”之类的东西，但是Basqat举起一只手，简单的命令道：“哈姆。安静。”外星人按照命令沉默下来，Basqat注视了布鲁斯很久。“我们已经很久没能够创建与氪星人社区的联系了。不过也许这一点从今天起开个先例。”

布鲁斯知道自己脸上露出了某种野性的笑。“也许是吧。”他又对那身警察制服点了点头：“你可以把那两套制服给我和Kal，好让我们能在外面大干一场。”

Basqat叹了口气：“一步一个脚印，布鲁斯。让我先看看你声称是真正的卡尔-艾尔的那个人。谈谈未来的战略。走着瞧吧。”

布鲁斯知道他已经把条件谈到底线了；他甚至都没想到Basqat会信任他到这种程度。他点了点头。

他正要离开的时候，Basqat再次开口。“你会需要钱的。”布鲁斯停顿了一下，回过头。“为我们工作，修车，我可以给你点儿工资。不多，但是够你活下去了。”

布鲁斯忽视了哈姆不开心的咆哮，点点头。“我会尽快让Kal也过来。”他出了房门，重新走上街头。

：：：

克拉克听到钥匙在门里旋转的声音，试图及时回到床上，可惜他没那么快的移动速度。布鲁斯站在门口，胳膊上抱着两个纸袋，对他怒目而视。“你在厨房里干什么呢？”

“只是想看看我们的食物怎么样了。”克拉克在布鲁斯的怒视之下耸了耸肩，畏缩了一下。“我受不了一直躺在那不动。”他指着那些袋子。“你都买了什么?事情进展的怎么样了？”

布鲁斯从袋子里拿出一个装满了橘色粉的瓶子。“先解决重要的事情。这是止痛剂和镇静剂。”他倒了一杯水，把粉末溶解在里面。“喝了它。”

克拉克做了个鬼脸：“我不想吃药。”

“没门，英雄。你需要治疗。”布鲁斯不容拒绝的举杯，终于，克拉克接过来喝掉了它。“然后让我们先把你送回床上。”布鲁斯说着，克拉克因为药的苦味拉着一张脸，他小心地把氪星人送回到床垫上去。

“目标是两个人。”布鲁斯一边给克拉克盖毯子一边说道：“一个自称是卡尔-艾尔的人还有他的母亲。”

克拉克的眼睛在略加思索后变得明亮而兴趣盎然。“有没有什么理论？谁有会力量和动机把我们拽到这个地方来？在Kandor出现天才也不是不可能。也许那个‘卡尔-艾尔’实际上是个机器人。”

“那，那个女人又是谁？”

克拉克轻轻耸了耸肩，但是又因为疼痛而畏缩着。“天才可以以各种形式现身嘛。”

“有没有可能会是上次把你拉进来的那个女人？她给你创造了虚构的生活，假装——”布鲁斯停了下来。

“——假装是我的妻子？莱拉？”克拉克叹了口气：“她是这么做过一次，也可能会做第二次，虽然自从上次Basqat和他的帮派帮我打败她之后我就再也没看到过她了。”他突然打了个呵欠，然后摇摇脑袋试图驱散睡意。“你找到Basqat了吗？”

布鲁斯看着他清澈的蓝眼睛忽闪着，嘴角也柔软下来，不再因为疼痛而抿紧。“我找到他了，他应该是相信我的。他给了我一份工作，修理机器什么的。”他伸出手，放在克拉克的脸旁：“但是他想尽快见到你本人。”

克拉克靠近了布鲁斯的触碰，他的头重重的靠在爱人的手上，呼吸渐渐沉重。“我会尽力的。”他迷迷糊糊的呢喃，然后进入了睡眠之中。

布鲁斯轻轻地让克拉克平躺在垫子上面。克拉克迷失在深深的睡眠之中一动不动。先是试探性的，然后更加确定的，布鲁斯用手抚摸着他浓密的黑发，用一种他永远都不会在克拉克醒着的时候展现的温柔。他俯下身去，在那黑色的波浪间印下一个亲吻。“你一直是这样的。”他轻轻的说。


	5. 计划

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 到达Kandor一周之后，克拉克第一次去拜访了Basqat，试图赢得外星叛军首领的信任。他也得到了布鲁斯的“公关计划”为他们提高了在当地的人气的证据。

“已经有一周了，布鲁斯，我的身体状况已经足够慢慢走到Basqat那里了。”克拉克·肯特耸起肩膀，小心翼翼的穿上一件用红色点缀的黑色皮革机车夹克，试图让自己不要畏缩的那么明显。布鲁斯·韦恩眯起眼睛看着他，然后递给他一副圆框的金丝边眼镜。克拉克把眼镜戴上，凝视着自己的爱人。“你觉得怎么样？”

布鲁斯慢慢绕着他走了一圈，从头到脚的审视着他，也许在黑色皮革包着的臀部花费的时间比正常的多一些。“我想说，你绝对有资格去拍KILF（色情片）。”

克拉克刚想开口问是什么意思，就彻底脸红了：“我是说你觉得人们会不会把我认成卡尔-艾尔。”

布鲁斯耸耸肩：“考虑到大多数人觉得皇宫里的那个傻蛋才是真货，以及显然他也不是那种会在外星人聚居区逛来逛去的人，我觉得大多数人可能连这个念头都不会有的。”

“很好。”克拉克把靴子拿过来开始穿，之后就喘着气停了下来：“好吧，这么做可能是有点过分了。”

“坐好。”克拉克慢慢坐在厨房的一个高脚凳上面。“让我来。”布鲁斯说着，拿过他手上的靴子，跪在克拉克面前帮他穿好，系上鞋带。他抬头看着克拉克，露出一个笑容：“我的Kandor之王。”

“别开这种玩笑。”克拉克看上去却很痛苦：“我已经受够了各种版本的自己统治世界了。”

布鲁斯帮他穿好另一只靴子，慢慢抚摸着他的小腿，然后将自己的手向上移，直到克拉克的眼睛忍不住微微闭起来。“私下在我们自己的家里，我想怎么叫你就怎么叫你。”他抬起头，看到克拉克脸上的笑容。“什么？”

“我们自己的家里。”

布鲁斯四顾着这个简陋的小公寓：“对于一个家来说，还真的不大。”

“我不在乎。”

布鲁斯专注的整理着克拉克的鞋带：“好了。准备走了。”

他们慢慢地走过这个外星人聚居区，克拉克受伤的腿还有点微跛。过了一会儿，布鲁斯用胳膊撑住克拉克的肩膀，支撑着他，一起走过那条拥挤不堪的肮脏街道。

他们又一次穿过那个大广场，那里有几个摊位，还有不少的货车，熙熙攘攘。布鲁斯跟几个摊位的摊主交流着，一边看着商品，一边轻松地和摊主开玩笑，随意的聊起当天的八卦。他停在一个堆满了水果的柜台前面，拿起一个超大的苹果。小贩立马出现在了水果堆的后面：长得就像是花头巾里面裹着一只大蜘蛛。“Brus！”它——她——叫到。她的一只眼睛转了转，看向了朝她微笑的克拉克。“这个一定就是你经常跟我聊到的那位，你的ilyon。”她使用了氪星语中的“爱人”，“终生伴侣”，“灵魂伴侣”那个词，克拉克马上瞥了布鲁斯一眼。

“他说我是他的ilyon？”

那个蜘蛛外星人焦急的打战：“你不是吗？Brus，他不是你平常提到的那个Klar吗？”

布鲁斯搭在克拉克身上的胳膊微微收紧了，克拉克急忙向她保证：“不，不，就是我，只是——我不知道他，呃，会那么称呼我。”

“噢，Rao。”外星人嘁嘁喳喳的欢呼起来，一边下方的腿整理着那一堆水果，一边用上面的腿来回挥舞：“Brus每天都会告诉我他的Klar在跌倒之后恢复到了什么程度，你睡得是好还是不好，他是多么期待你们的婚礼——”

克拉克惊讶的说不出话。他呆呆的点了点头。

“在你的肋骨痊愈之前我们甚至都没法开始筹备婚礼，不是吗，Klar？”布鲁斯愉悦的说。他侧身注视着克拉克的脸颊，克拉克感觉自己整个人都变红了。

小贩发出了欢快的声音。“哦天呐，他脸红了，亲爱的。”她伸出一个毛茸茸的爪子，抬起他的下巴，之后用另一个胳膊递给他了一个小小的、长得像酸橙一样的水果。“给你，甜心。这个是免费的，为了你们这可爱的一对儿。”她轻轻地戳了戳克拉克的鼻子，他的眼睛朝下瞅着那个手指，显得有点儿对眼。“Brus特别迷恋你——他真是个好看护人。”

他们离开这个地方，重新走上街道。过了一会儿，顺便说在此期间克拉克一个字都没有说过，布鲁斯开口了：“装成一对儿在贫民窟寻求浪漫和刺激的恩爱情侣，可以减少别人对我们的猜疑。另外——如果我们要在这里被困一段时间的话，先声明这种情况很可能发生——我们会需要在这个区域的朋友和盟友，而浪漫的情侣一向很有吸引力。这是充满智慧的公关手段。”他语气有点尴尬的说。

“公关手段。”克拉克重复了一遍：“所以…你实际上并不是‘迷恋’我。”

布鲁斯哼了一声：“布鲁斯·韦恩这辈子就从来没‘迷恋’过什么，更别说蝙蝠侠了。”

“Brus-We也是？”

布鲁斯突然在路中间停下来，转向克拉克，轻轻抓住了他皮质外套的边缘。“Brus-We…疯狂的爱上了一个在任何世界里都最棒的存在，而且想要整个宇宙都知道这一点。”他向前微倾，吻上克拉克的嘴唇，用胳膊搂住他，加深着这个亲吻，把感情融入到热情中去，索求着、挑逗着。

布鲁斯在吻他。在人来人往的城市街道中央。旁人在他们身边来来往往，有些人驻足凝视；不知哪里传来一声赞赏的口哨。

克拉克没有管这些，继续沉浸在这个吻中。

布鲁斯终于结束了这个吻，眼睛在红色的光芒下几乎闪耀着紫罗兰色。“我的未婚夫同意吗？”他问着，声音在沙哑和戏谑之间徘徊。

克拉克把手放在布鲁斯的肩膀上：“我几乎要怀疑你是在享受其中自得其乐了。”

布鲁斯会意的笑了：“蝙蝠侠可不会享受。”他在克拉克回答之前转过身，继续向前走去：“最后不要让Basqat因为我和我的ilyon在卿卿我我而白等着。”

克拉克跟上了他，依然有点一瘸一拐的走着，但是却忍不住笑容。

在他们身后，远到听不到声音的地方，卖水果的小贩正在热情的和另一个客人交谈着。“他是纯正的氪星人，可他一点儿都不介意我碰到他！还对我微笑，真的，非常友好。也许真正的Kandor之子里总归还是有些好人的…”

：：：

门闩被猛地抽出，门打开来，露出哈姆的脸，他一看到克拉克，就怒气冲冲的呲起那密密麻麻的牙齿。“安静。”Basqat对另一个外星人说道，然后从头到脚的看着克拉克。克拉克什么都没说，把眼镜从鼻梁上拿下来，放到上衣口袋里面，等待着。过了一会儿，Basqat说：“Gysla喜欢在头发上戴什么颜色的饰品？”

克拉克微微一笑：“金色的，和她的头发和骑装是同一个颜色。是她哥哥去世前为她做的。”他正视着Basqat。“她跟你说的最后一句话是，‘有一瞬间，你甚至都让我相信——’”

Basqat低下了头。

“他可能有心灵感应力。”哈姆咆哮着：“这些东西可能是他从你脑子里抽出来的！”

Basqat若有所思的点了点头：“也有可能。但我并不这么觉得，可是哈姆，我保证我会万分小心。”哈姆缩了回去，依旧咆哮着。叛军重新面向布鲁斯和卡尔：“跟我来。”

他们走进一个巨大的车库，那里有一小群外星人在等着。布鲁斯仔细分析着那些人之间互相沟通的手势，感觉对他们来说不像什么好兆头。他预估了一下风险：大概是四十个怒气值满点的外星人vs他和一个失去力量的超人。克拉克也许能做到像普通人一样和他们干一架——不过这也没有好多少。

他身边的克拉克倒吸了一口冷气。布鲁斯顺着他的目光，瞥见了一个长着带有羽毛的绿色触角、瘦兮兮的绿皮肤女人，看上去很可能是那天在广场上被杀害的那个女人的双胞胎。

Basqat把人群聚集起来：“毫无疑问，你们已经听我和哈姆提到过有一个声称自己才是真正的卡尔-艾尔的人已经和同伴一起降临了Kandor。这就是那个人了。他还声称愿意帮助我们对抗卡尔——对抗那个自称是卡尔-艾尔的冒牌货，为Kandor带来和平。你们怎么看？我们应该信任他吗？”

布鲁斯感觉克拉克在人群的审视之下站直了一点。“不能相信他。”人群中传来这样的声音，其他人失控的骚动起来，一阵赞成之声如同涟漪荡漾开来。“他们都是纯种的氪星人！”那个声音继续说道：“真正的Kandor之子！他们对我们这个地方、还有我们这些人身上都发生了什么从来都没在乎过！”

“我在乎——”克拉克刚刚开口，那个像是绿色的蝴蝶一样的女孩就从人群中冲了出来。她冲到他面前，对着他吐了一脸唾液：“你的同伴说你当时也在那里！我的共茧姐妹被杀的时候你在场！可你根本就没有阻止他们！你眼睁睁的看着她死了！”

“这不公平——”布鲁斯的怒火上来，但是却陷入了沉默。武术家有时候会提到所谓的“气”——一种伟大的武术家才可以召唤出的能量气场。现在，就在他的身边，他感觉到克拉克的气就像是隐形的翅膀一样升腾起来。他在下面的人群眼中也看到了一样的反应。不是那种斗气。而是某种不一样的——克拉克独有的东西。卡尔独有的东西。

看着敬畏之情像是一道光越过水面一样在人群中蔓延开，布鲁斯不是第一次开始怀疑起他的爱人到底有没有意识到他拥有怎样的力量。不是热视线，也不是飞行。而是真正的力量。

卡尔没有动手去擦干净脸上的唾沫。“你的同茧姐妹叫什么名字？”他平静的问。

绿皮肤的外星人向后退了一步，触角微微抖动着：“Kisharnathalinwyrrw yranna。”

卡尔点点头：“Kisharnathalinyrrwyranna。我会记得的。我会记住自己让她失望了，正如你所说的那样。我会永远记住这一点。只要我还有一口气，我就会战斗到把杀害她的人打倒的那一刻。”

“因为他们玷污了你神圣的名字？”女人的声音里试图带上嘲讽，但是没怎么成功。

“不。因为这是错的，而且不公平。因为那些滥用权力的人必须被推翻，无论他们是在以谁的名义来美化他们丑恶的行为。因为Brus和我这辈子都在和残忍与邪恶的力量作斗争，以后也会一直继续下去，无论我们是在哪里遇到了他们。永远。”

绿皮肤的外星人用手捂住了嘴，她的复眼睁大了。“真的是你，真正的Kandor之王。”她说道。卡尔向前走了一步，单膝跪下来，把她的双手放进手心里。

“绝不。只是卡尔-艾尔。”

“只是——”女人的声音被颤抖的笑声打断：“啊，”她说：“只是卡尔-艾尔。”一条长长的触角伸出来，把她刚才喷出的唾液从卡尔脸上擦掉。“我的共茧姐妹…”她犹豫的说：“她的朋友叫她Kish。”

克拉克重新站起来，微微畏缩了一下：“那你叫什么名字？”

“Risharnashalinthyrrythyranna.”她露出淡淡的笑容：“但是你可以叫我Rish。”

：：：

“Rish是在她的共茧姐妹被害的那天加入的我们。”Basqat懒洋洋的靠在墙上，看着布鲁斯和克拉克在检查其中一套警察制服。布鲁斯敞开胸口那里，在电路装置上面戳了戳；克拉克在手里转着头盔：“一直都有人来加入我们…但是同时我们也失去了不少人。”叛军首领的声音低沉下来。

“没有一个氪星人帮过你吗？”克拉克问。

Basqat哼了一声：“我们从没找到过任何一个可信的。”

布鲁斯头也不抬的边做事边说：“不能这样下去了。要变更目前的权利结构，仅靠外星人的人口显然不够。除非我们能离开Kandor寻求帮助，不然你必须得在氪星人社区去寻求帮助。”

“他们不会帮我们的。他们没有理由这么做。”

布鲁斯哼了一声：“信不信由你，Basqat——反正我也不觉得自己的话有什么说服力——总会有人在没有动机的情况下，单纯为了正义去作斗争的，这只取决于这样做是不是对的。我们只需要找到他们。首先，我们必须明确这一点，唱诗人在这里也绝不能逍遥法外。那个带队在广场上杀了Kish的人叫什么名字？”

“栗色头发，下巴上有道疤的那个？”

“就是那个。”

“他叫Cray-Gil。高等唱诗人。他的小队成员有他的兄弟Mor-Gil，UnnaRa-Linn和Vor-mun。”

“你知道他们都住在哪吗？”

“当然了，但是我们要从这里出去都要接受检测，所以知道也没什么用。”

克拉克把头盔轻轻扔向空中，然后又抓住了：“也许你不行，但是我和Brus可以。”他和布鲁斯交换了一个眼神：“我怀疑Brus甚至在我们说话的当口就已经在计划游击战和心理战什么的了。”

布鲁斯小心的松开一个螺栓。“如果这个小队发生了什么坏事的话，也许会有点帮助。能给人留下一个氪星社区其实也有对这个政权有异议的人的印象。如果在人们看来，氪星社区也有地下运动的话，人们也许会开始寻找这个组织，来加入我们。”

“但是实际上并没有。”Basqat指出。

布鲁斯轻轻敲了敲固定好的螺栓：“会有的。”

克拉克站在他面前抱着头盔，像是哈姆雷特抱着尤里克的头骨，思索着。“我也觉得是时候做出点改变了。”

布鲁斯瞥了他一眼：“英雄所见略同。‘金色的翅膀在荣光中镀色，太阳之子啊，充满激情的灵魂。’”他清清楚楚的引述着。

克拉克挑了挑眉毛：“‘紫色的瞳孔因勇气而闪光，染黑他的盔甲，打磨出耀眼的光芒。’我不知道你还会读英雄史诗，Brus。”

男人笑起来，不知怎么的带着点自嘲：“你能相信我去年在旅行的时候就带着这些么？”他看着克拉克，把目光投向了盔甲：“我只是想要温习一下我的氪星语，仅此而已。”

Basqat踢了一下车库地板上面的铆钉：“有人愿意告诉我你俩到底在讨论些什么吗？”

克拉克对他露出一个笑容：“夜翼与火焰鸟的英雄传奇。神话中的氪星英雄。”

Basqat眯起了眼睛：“我听说过他们。是什么故事？”

“故事的结尾，英雄们发誓，一旦不公再次降临于这片土地，他们一定会从乐土回来。”克拉克满意的看着那个头盔：“我相信他们是时候要在Kandor重新出现了。”

“等我改装好这身衣服，还有你的肋骨痊愈了，就是时候了。”布鲁斯纠正道，在抹布上擦了擦手站了起来：“而且还有婚礼计划要考虑。”

“婚礼计划？”Basqat看起来无比困惑。克拉克看起来有一半是吃惊，一半…又并不是。

而布鲁斯只是一副自鸣得意的样子。

：：：

“你把它切成楔形，然后撒上一点糖，就可以了。”克拉克坐在椅子上说着，布鲁斯正在切水果贩买给他的某种小小的绿色水果。“它事实上应该有某种春药的作用。”他承认道。

布鲁斯叹了口气：“正好是我一点儿也不需要的东西，因为我的男朋友现在受伤了。”

“我已经在尽快恢复了。”克拉克气哼哼的说。

“最好是这样。”布鲁斯把一块水果放进嘴里，做了个鬼脸：“好苦。”

“这就是你需要放糖的原因。一开始确实是苦的，过一会儿就会变成甜味。”

布鲁斯勇敢的嚼了嚼，表情慢慢变得自然，之后是惊讶。“噢。”他吞了下去，舔了舔嘴唇，小心的把汁液舔掉。“我明白了。这水果…真不错。”

克拉克偷笑着：“我们在上城区的老房子后面就有一棵树结这个果子。我记得邻居家的孩子在野餐的时候偷了一个，虽然我们早就告诉过他他还太年轻，不会喜欢这个的。他把这个吐出来的时候脸上的表情啊！”克拉克大笑着，但是突然停了下来，脸上布满阴云：“但是那不是真的，对吗？”他轻声说着，布鲁斯继续切着水果。“这件事从来都没有发生过。这只是莱拉把我强行拽进这个地方的时候假造的记忆。假的生活。又是伪造出来的生活。”他的手在膝盖上紧紧地握成拳：“所有的记忆都不是真的。我记得的那么多事情…没有一件是真的。”

布鲁斯把刀放下，穿过房间走向克拉克：“这是真的。”克拉克的眼神依然悲伤，布鲁斯倾身亲吻着他。“这就是真的。”他又一次呢喃着。

布鲁斯的嘴尝起来就像是他刚刚吃进口中的水果。一开始是苦的。

然后是彻底的甜蜜。


	6. 助兴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克拉克的肋骨还没愈合，但是他想方设法的即兴发挥了一下。

布鲁斯·韦恩中断了这个吻，重重的向后倒在那张他和克拉克共享的、光秃秃破破烂烂的床垫上。“不行。”克拉克呻吟道：“拜托，布鲁斯，我已经没事了。真的！”

布鲁斯摇摇头：“我看到你在刚才动作太快的时候疼的缩了一下还遮遮掩掩的样子了。距离你差点摔断身体里的每一根骨头才刚刚过了十天，所以别想装作这些肋骨已经愈合到足够能来一发的程度的样子。”

克拉克无奈的叹了口气，然后畏缩了一下，轻轻抚了抚胸口。“你只是没这个兴致罢了。”他突然不假思索的说出口，然后立刻意识了到自己的愚蠢。这简直是世界上最小气、最白痴的话……

布鲁斯只是看着他。克拉克把视线转移到别处，然后又看向布鲁斯。布鲁斯依然只是就那样看着他。“对不起。”克拉克喃喃着：“我只是…很可能直到我的肋骨痊愈之前我都只能被困在这个地方，外面还有一股未知势力以我的名义在对Kandor的人民——我的责任——进行恐怖统治。而我伤口愈合的程度甚至都还不能给我的爱人带来欢愉。更别提我自身都有点邪恶的饥渴，不过我敢肯定就算是给自己一次手活儿都会妨碍我身体的康复，我现在赌不起这个。我得快点好起来，从这个地方出去，做点什么该做的事情！”挫折感和紧绷浸透在他的声音里：“我觉得自己很没用。”

布鲁斯颇为不老实的以一种优雅的动作蹭到了克拉克身边，眼睛里闪烁着恶作剧的火花。“我其实是可以就这个问题跟你好好讨论讨论的，比如我们明明一直在不停的一起整备我们的装甲，但是我现在不想在这上面浪费时间。”他将一只手滑进自己的丝质睡裤里面，然后慢慢顺着一侧将它脱下，露出半边的臀部：“不过，我倒是想出了你要做什么才能在释放性欲的问题上帮到忙。”

克拉克目不转睛的盯着那只强壮、有力的手搭在十分健美的屁股上的样子：“呃…是吗？”

睡裤又往下滑了一些。布鲁斯用拇指和食指轻轻环着自己的阴茎，它还没彻底精神起来，偎依在卷曲的、黑色的毛发里。“你可以用语言控制我做这个。”

“我…呃，我可以吗？”克拉克的心自从看到布鲁斯开始触碰他自己的那一霎起就砰砰砰的跳得厉害：“我不是…特别擅长这个…”

布鲁斯从嗓子里发出轻笑，他的眼睛半闭着，手慢慢的微微移动着：“我想过几个关于你的极其火辣的情况，这就是其中之一，克拉克：你用那副漂亮的天真的样子抗议着我的提议，可我却心知肚明，你明知道什么时候该命令我做什么。”克拉克颇为饥渴的看着他的爱人那里愈发硬挺，因为情欲而脸颊泛红的样子。布鲁斯吞咽了一下。“我已经想要你想要的快疯了，克拉克。帮我完成接下来的部分吧。”他的手慢下来，然后停下来。“告诉我该怎么做，克拉克。你不下达命令的话，我什么都不会做的。”他微微喘息着。

克拉克绞尽脑汁的想着，被布鲁斯泛红的脸迷住导致他直接勃起了。“动——”他被呼吸哽住了，结结巴巴的继续说道：“动动你的手，布鲁斯。”布鲁斯的手滑过自己光滑的肌肤，他握着那里，用一种极其缓慢的速度上下移动着。“这就对了。”克拉克轻声说：“很好。这不是很好吗？”

“是。”布鲁斯短促的出声，紧紧咬住了嘴唇。

“你太美了。”克拉克温柔的说：“很美的阴茎。这么坚挺…”布鲁斯忍不住发出小小的一声。现在他的眼睛已经是紧闭着了。“稍微快一点。就一点点。”

布鲁斯微微加快了一点速度。他深红的欲望顶部哭泣般渗出前液，有一些像小珍珠似的滴下来。“用拇指蹭蹭那里，布鲁斯。把你自己弄湿。”

布鲁斯用拇指揉过闪烁着水光的头部，把整个阴茎都涂得遍布着水光。克拉克舔了舔嘴唇，即使他知道布鲁斯并没在看他。“上帝啊，我希望我可以把那些都舔干净。”布鲁斯的手移动着爱抚自己，尽情取悦自己，因为是克拉克让他这么做的。克拉克忽然有一种类似于兴奋，又像是喝醉的感觉。这好像并不怎么难。他能做到的。

“克拉克。”布鲁斯嘶哑的说：“快…快到了。”

“但是你可以等的，对不对？”克拉克听到自己的声音里蔓延着一股潜然的惬意，自鸣得意的愉悦声调。他知道布鲁斯喜欢什么。他当然知道了。“没有我的命令，你不许射出来。”

“等…”布鲁斯的手上速度变得很慢，他咽喉的肌肉都紧绷起来：“我不会——上帝，克拉克，求你，让我——”

克拉克心里有数。他等的时间越久，感觉就会越强烈。“还不行。我可以一整天都看着你自慰，布鲁斯。看着你像现在这样在自己的手里兴奋着，知道你一直在想着我的嘴我的屁股我的阴茎，你在等我允许你高潮。”这简直易如反掌。感觉真好。“你会为了我硬的要命，一直都喊着我的名字，会不会？”

布鲁斯哼哼着，表情因为欢愉和紧张而扭曲：“是。是的。”

克拉克静静的坐了一会儿，看着布鲁斯在自己的手里挣扎着不射出来，看着情欲蔓延在他爱人的身体上，到达无法忍受的临界值。“求我。”他在他耳边轻声说。

“求你让我射，克拉克。”布鲁斯立刻喘息着回应：“我不——我忍不住了——实在太——啊，求你——”

“布鲁斯。”克拉克简短的说：“射吧。”

布鲁斯的整个身体都在痉挛着发抖，因为高潮而颤抖着，手紧紧地攥住床单。“卡尔——克拉克——卡尔——”他在喘息之间呻吟着：“太棒了。”

他花了很长一段时间才从那个致命的高潮带他去的地方找回自己的意识，他的眼神困倦，带着些许阴影。“刚才很棒。”他简要的总结道。

“它是很棒。你也很棒。”

布鲁斯打了个呵欠，翻了个身轻轻压在克拉克身上，小心的避开了肋骨的位置。“你给我等着…等你痊愈之后…”他懒懒的呢喃着：“…非要把你干得眼冒金星不可…”

克拉克忍俊不禁：“听上去不错。”在布鲁斯的呼吸平稳下来之后，他又那样躺了很长一段时间，欲望没得到解决却并没有相应的不快，他享受着静谧的时光，想起了刚才布鲁斯的缴械投降时候的声音。

也许他其实也不是那么没用。


	7. 招兵买马

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克拉克做好准备，要把少数住在外星人社区里的氪星人之一争取过来。

克拉克叹了口气，在日光灯下伸展开身体，让肋骨受伤的地方沐浴在灯光中。灯光很微弱，而且那点微弱的光还在透过他的眼睑不停闪烁着，但是它好歹还是黄光，打在他的身上感觉就像是强力的镇痛膏。之前吃的止痛药依然残留在他的体内，让他觉得看着所有东西都模模糊糊的，有点忽近忽远。

比日光更好的，是在他皮肤上慢慢划过，试探的触碰着他慢慢痊愈的位置的那只凉凉的手。“这里感觉怎么样？”布鲁斯·韦恩问他。

“不错，不疼。”那只手又轻轻压了下，当看到他脸上露出痛的表情的时候停了下来。“行了，现在有点疼了。”克拉克偷偷抬眼，映入眼帘的是布鲁斯冷静、毫不担心的专注诊断着的表情。如果被告知蝙蝠侠其实是个相当有医者耐心的人，大多数人肯定会哈哈大笑——虽然克拉克能够想到有几个年轻人早已经知道这一点了。他从不大惊小怪，也从不会失礼或是不耐烦。他的行为举止似乎总是在简明扼要的告诉人们：你会痊愈的。我知道你可以。

布鲁斯走到小厨房里——这地方更像是一堵墙旁边放了一台烤箱和一台冰箱——开始切水果蔬菜，包括伊利亚，那种他渐渐开始喜欢上的甜甜苦苦的水果。“今天的工作怎么样？”克拉克一边看着他的爱人稳稳地在板子上切菜一边问道。

“唱诗者首领Cray-gil那边的污水处理系统昨天晚上又被搞停了，已经是这周的第二次了。他的副官Mor-Gil的制服被画的到处都是涂鸦。”

克拉克窃笑着：“涂鸦？上面写的什么？”

“噢，可粗鲁了。”布鲁斯轻快地说，他把盘子端了过来：“不适合你柔弱的耳朵。不过制服的某个特定部位似乎被圈出来标上了‘小熊维尼。’”

克拉克哈哈大笑着，下意识的把手放在肋骨上。虽然现在已经不是那么疼了。“这是不是有点太幼稚了？”

布鲁斯隔着盘子递给他的眼神可远远不止是幼稚：讽刺、了然甚至有点邪恶。“据Basqat说，氪星上还没有有组织的反对那个冒牌货的活动。你不能就这么大摇大摆的走过去就想集结千军万马。”他轻轻的笑了，看向克拉克的脸：“你可以试试，不过我甚至都不确定你能不能成功的鼓动那些恐惧人民。现在那些唱诗者们对他既害怕又尊敬。我们得先把那种尊敬摧毁才行。”他凝视着躺在床垫上的男人：“克拉克。我知道你会生气，但是我们不能这么莽撞的冲过去妄想就这么简单的让一切进入正轨。这种战争需要一段时间的战斗才会结束。你要相信我。”

克拉克叹了口气，苦笑着：“我当然相信你。在这个地方也没有更好的策略了。”

布鲁斯举起一块伊利亚，“张开。”他调笑着说，然后把它塞进克拉克的嘴里。克拉克抱怨着：“你总是喂我吃这种水果。我告诉过你它有催情的效果，你还是经常买这个回家。我已经开始怀疑你是个小恶魔了。”他伸出手抓住一个形状像是胡萝卜一样的东西，布鲁斯得意地笑了。

“这可不是我的错，Ch’k’rt。”——他毫不犹豫的供出了卖水果的蜘蛛人的名字——“坚持要每天免费送我一些。她似乎觉得我们很有魅力。”他又举起一片汁液淋漓的水果：“你不会想让Ch’k’rt失望的，对吧？”

克拉克从布鲁斯的指间咬走那片水果，品尝着他融成汁液的苦味：“也许这只对氪星人来说是春药，”他呢喃着：“这个似乎没怎么影响到你。”

“你可不知道，我亲爱的。你觉得我为什么会把这个日光灯搬过来？我已经等不及要和你上床了。”

克拉克哼了一声：“你和我一样清楚，你所等不及的是让你我都穿上那身改造过的制服。顺便说，那两身制服改装的怎么样了？”

布鲁斯把蔬菜切成了锥形：“我想我们已经让火焰鸟的翅膀安定下来了，平衡似乎不错。现在还在凑一种可以作盾牌的材料。没有的话可以吗？”

克拉克摇摇头：“最初的火焰鸟拥有一个上面写着古版本S标志的盾牌。原因很明显，那一定有什么用处。”

布鲁斯夸张的叹了口气：“如你所愿，火焰鸟大人。”他对着克拉克挑起一边的眉毛：“你确定你想要当副手吗？”

“‘副手’并不是正确的表达，你知道的。嘿，你看的是哪个版本的传奇？”

“呃，Minal-Zee著的那一版。”

“哦，好吧。在大多数的其他版本里，你知道，夜翼与火焰鸟不止是英雄和助手的关系。”克拉克笑了：“他们是恋人。”

“噢。”布鲁斯啼笑皆非的笑了：“既然这样，那么，我没有其他反对意见了。”布鲁斯把他的马克杯从地上拿起了，若有所思的喝了一口：“还有一件相关事宜，克拉克…”他犹豫了一下，似乎在整理着思绪：“Basqat告诉我了一个住在外星人社区的氪星人的名字，他觉得她可能会值得信赖。她…她没有趁此机会辱骂其他外星人。”

“这人数可不是很多啊。”

“他手上只有这么多信息了。你愿意明天去和她谈谈吗，跟她表达一下那个意思，也许让她有点这方面的心思？”

克拉克从他手中接过马克杯的手柄：“当然。”

“还有一件你应该知道的，关于她的事情。”布鲁斯看上去很不舒服：“你不会喜欢的。”

克拉克听着他的解释。然后他摇了摇头，嘴紧闭着。“不。不，不。我不会去的。你去吧。”

布鲁斯做了个鬼脸：“抱歉，克拉克。你才是这项任务的最佳人选。”他看着克拉克痛苦的眼神，微微眯起眼睛：“你说过在策略方面你会相信我的。”

克拉克看起来很难受。“好吧，”他轻声说：“不过我讨厌这件事。”

布鲁斯小心的环抱住克拉克：“”我知道。

：：：

克拉克站在这栋建筑前，深呼吸。精致的银白色尖顶在他的面前竖起，延伸向暗红色的天空。

教堂前面是一个男人的雕像，难以想象的英俊，带着严肃的表情凝视着来向他求助的人们。胸口上是一个带着S形的盾牌。

他看起来真的不是很像克拉克。

教堂里面高大，通风而空旷：银色的拱门在克拉克的头顶，雕刻着Rao和Yuda的标志，太阳之神和月亮女神。在被转变成…当前的用途之前 ，这里很可能是这些神的神殿。彩色的玻璃窗——展示了卡尔-艾尔伟大的救赎行动——射出花哨的红色和蓝色的光穿透清淡的银白色教堂。克拉克慢慢地走在中间的过道上，凝视着设计成了S盾牌状的祭坛。在祭坛后面，穿着红蓝色长袍的女人正在插花。克拉克在前排坐了一会儿，试图集中精神，忘记这个地方让他记起的那些痛苦和恶心的过去。

最终，那个女人转身看到了他。惊喜的神色闪过那张骨骼突出、苍老的被白发遮住轮廓的脸。“噢，我没有听到你进来了，孩子。我很抱歉。”她说。

“原谅我，修女。”克拉克用对待氪星祭祀应有的礼貌和距离感说道：“我本不想打扰您。”

女人轻轻笑了：“打扰我插花的伟大事业？你真是太坏了。”她坐在克拉克的身边，仔细的看着他。克拉克屏住呼吸，可是她脸上并没有敬畏或是惧怕的表情，只有礼貌和心情很好的样子。“那么，为什么你会来到这个被Rao遗弃的地方，参观救世主的教堂呢？”

“我住的离这里很近。而且…最近我觉得…对自己有点不确定。迷失。困惑。就像一切都毫无意义。”

女祭司笑了：“好吧，那让我们从最基础的开始。”她开始用平静的嗓音轻轻唱诵，仿佛在背诵她的教理：“我的孩子，你相信拯救了所有人的卡尔-艾尔有着无限和与生俱来的善吗？”

克拉克闭上了眼睛。无限和与生俱来的善。露易丝的声音，在她终于不得不告诉他他已经不再爱她的时候。Kon-El的坟墓的制造厂。奥利弗·奎恩从骨到肉燃烧的味道。“不。”

“那么你相信他的纯洁与荣耀，相信他战胜了死亡，还有——呃？”她对他眨眨眼睛，慢慢意识到他没有答对第一个问题：“再说一遍？”

“我说不。我不相信卡尔-艾尔有着‘无限和与生俱来的善’，或是他的‘纯洁’或是他的‘荣耀’，而且如果他真的战胜了死亡的话，在他看来那只是因为他不够英雄。”她空洞和震惊的眼神只让他感到更加愤怒，他听到自己所说的话，就像是酷刑在鞭打着他们。“你创造的这个‘卡尔-艾尔’没有任何意义，他只是你试图把自己身上的责任推卸掉，等待着有人能拯救你的工具。你不能指望着他。唇纯洁，荣耀——他什么都不是，他一无所有。”

女祭司重新振作起来。“我的孩子，你失去了信仰。你已经迷失了方向。”她伸出手，触碰着他微微颤抖着攥紧的拳头：“你在黑暗中迷茫。”

他无情的摇摇头：“我依然有信仰。我相信别人，相信他们不会让人们煎熬着，等待会有魔法来拯救他们。这在你看来也许是黑暗，但是——”他停下来，屏住呼吸：“——但是我在黑暗中也依然有信仰，它可以隐藏在悲悯之中，没有必要在日光下大声宣扬。黑暗不需要什么光辉形象。我更希望可以永远迷失在黑暗中，而不是身处这样的光明之下。”

她脸上的表情猛然制止了他继续说下去。他在做什么？他本应该来这里尽量劝她加入己方阵营，可是他反而在猛烈地谴责着她信仰的根基。“抱歉，修女。”他说，然后站起身准备离开。可是她握住他的手收紧了。

“还有其他人和你有一样的感觉吗？”她轻轻问道：“你是孤身一人吗？”

“不，我不是一个人。”他说。永远不是一个人身处黑暗。“我真的很抱歉，修女。”

她抬起头看着他。她蓝色的眼睛苍凉得仿佛无色。“请，叫我Bine。Bine Lor-Malu。”她深吸了一口气：“我一直在祈祷一个预兆。”颤抖的微笑使她看起来年轻了一些：“我从没想过那会在普通人身上出现。”

克拉克重新坐下来。

：：：

“我还没有和她提到过叛军的事情，不过我们深入交谈了外星人被对待的方式，她很失望那个回到Kandor的卡尔-艾尔没有对子民表现出任何的仁慈，她希望自己可以出一份力。我想我们如果需要氪星的联络人的话，可以指望她，尤其是在教堂那个地方。”这次是克拉克在做晚餐，他非常努力的避免把饭烧糊：“我不明白。”他困惑的对布鲁斯说，布鲁斯这时候正在厨房的桌子上摆弄一套反重力装置。“我看到他们把我当做神来敬拜的时候非常愤怒，所以完全控制不住脾气，和她说了很多糟糕的话，可是最后她却不知怎么的被打动了？这样的可能性有多大？”

布鲁斯只是看着他，脸上出现小小的得意的笑容：“我告诉过你要相信我了。”

：：：

卡尔-艾尔，Kandor的君主，在土星女王的门外徘徊着。已经超过两周了，母亲依然没有醒过来的迹象。医生说她没有生命危险，她只是…没有醒过来。Kal握紧了拳头。他的头很疼。他的噩梦越来越频繁。他不想孤单一个人，该死！他有很多关于自己的事情不明白，不过他知道他不应该是一个人。

他听到走廊传来脚步声，听出了那个心跳声。Cray-Gil，他最相信的唱诗者之一。Kal理解Cray，理解他是怎么想的，明白他喜欢在外星人社区保持秩序和稳定，那种把脚踩在人们的脖子上强迫他们同意你的看法所带来的愉悦感。通常情况下，和Crayon谈谈会让他感觉好很多。可是今天，唱诗者愁云满面，慢慢走近他的主人。

“快过来，忠实的Cray-Gil，向我们陈述你的报告。”他试图使用正式的氪星语，可是母亲不在这感觉有些困难。当母亲不在的时候，他说话会不太一样，这总是会令她非常失望，尤其是当他很粗鲁或是出言莽撞的时候。他努力的在她不在的这段时间注意自己的举动，这样等她回来的时候一定会为他自豪，不过这真的很难。

“我敬爱的主。”Gary-Gil跪下来：“是件微不足道的小事，我的主人，几乎不值一提，不过…上周一些悉悉索索的恶意破坏行为出现在了我的队伍。”他详述了那些恶意破坏行为。“我通常不会用这种事情来打扰您，可是他们想要策反部分氪星人的潜在迹象让我很在意。”

Kal感觉到自己咬紧牙关：“他们应该因为拥有我忠诚和心爱的唱诗者待在他们中间而感到荣幸，那些愚蠢的婊子养的！”Gray-Gil抬起头，惊讶的看着他突然出口的粗鄙之语，不过Kal已经完全被愤怒控制了：“找出是谁做的，Cray，我们要保证夺走他们的武装。接下来的事情交给我，我会亲自来做。我们不能容忍这种狗屁事，我知道，我记得。一开始是这样，然后接下来就是一切都陷入地狱所有的事情都要从头来过。”

他意识到自己的呼吸太过粗重，重新收回理智。该死，可是他的头好疼。他挥了挥手，示意那个跪着的唱诗者：“现在就出发，忠诚的仆人。用你的——你的信仰和…你的汇报来取悦我们。”这句话说得不怎么连贯，可是Cray-Gil跪拜之后离开了。

Kal把前额靠在母亲的门上，感觉象牙冰冷的质地抚慰着滚烫的眉头。

一切都在崩塌。当他独自一人的时候，一切总是在分崩离析。


	8. 谈话

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克拉克和布鲁斯对夜翼与火焰鸟的装备做了最后的调整，准备试飞。

卡尔-艾尔坐在他母亲的床边。这周的Tommy在按摩他的后背，那感觉就像在他钢铁般紧致的肌肉上面有羽毛在刷来刷去，不过有人触碰的感觉依然很好。人们已经开始避开他了，他能够看到他在宫殿的走廊经过的时候身边的人眼中流露出的恐惧。他不明白为什么他一点都不会因此而高兴。以前他明明很喜欢看到人们眼中的恐惧。

Kal叹了口气，抚摸着他母亲松开的手，努力思考着。也许这是因为不应该是这种类型的恐惧，那种“妈的这真是个厉害的混蛋”的恐惧。这完全是另一种不同类型的恐惧。像是他们觉得他身上有哪里不对劲了一样。思考总是会使他感到头疼。

一个穿着制服的警卫在门口清了清嗓子：“陛下。原谅我的打扰，不过…有些东西我想您应该看看。”

Kal叹着气轻轻地把母亲的手放在了被子上。“留在这。”他对黑发的名叫Tommy的男孩说道，然后跟着警卫离开了。

他回头去看Tommy有没有违抗他的命令跟在他身后，不过当然他并没有。Tommy是个好孩子，听话的男孩，总是听从Kal的命令。这个男孩甜美湛蓝的眼睛里什么都没有，只有恐惧和崇拜。

该死的错误的眼睛。

为什么Tommy没有正确的那双眼呢？

守卫飞向了空中，进入宫殿的大门。一如往常的，当Kal不需任何制服的助力即可翱翔在空中的时候，她的脸上满满的敬畏似乎抚慰了他的灵魂。

至少直到他们到达那扇拱形的大门，他看到红漆在上面张牙舞爪的涂鸦的时候：“懦夫国王和苍白的伪装！”

Kal感觉自己眼角的肌肉抽搐了一下：“抓到他们了吗？”

守卫紧张起来：“没有，长官。”

Kal凝视着这句挑战：“这是什么意思？”

守卫的眼睛惊讶的睁大了：“我的王。您…从没有读过传奇吗？”

Kal对自己叹息着。母亲肯定不会让他泄露出他忽视了显然非常重要的事情的。

显然他得赶快杀掉这个守卫了。真是浪费。

：：：

克拉克一边拽着挂在头顶的衣服一边唱着歌，氪星人的和声怪异而不成调传到他久居地球的耳朵里，不知为何却莫名令人觉得舒缓。“Bin-Alor虚荣而自负/对他治下的土地一眼望去/Lor Shah Mal，善良的城市/如今卑微的匍匐在他脚下。”

有力的手从他身后拉下他的衣服，轻轻滑过他的胸口。这件上衣紧的要命，不过布鲁斯似乎很喜欢它。“他在金色的大门上看到了它们,”布鲁斯·韦恩更加走调的唱着，继续着诗歌：“正义和愤怒的语句/‘懦夫国王和苍白的伪装，/面对我们，和我们战斗，胆小的敌人！’”

克拉克转身对他的爱人微笑：“我觉得，对于我们的开场镜头来说这一节选的可真不错。没人看到你吗？”

布鲁斯皱着眉：“你仅仅是这么问都已经伤了我的心了。”他实验性的在克拉克的肋骨上拍了一下。克拉克挑起一边的眉毛。“只是检查一下。”

“我过关了吗？”

轻轻的拍打现在变成了近似诊断检查和爱抚之间的某种动作，布鲁斯认真的看着克拉克的脸。“你看起来已经准备好了。不过，我还是希望我们能够避免和唱诗者们的直接冲突。我希望这次是试飞，而不是试打。”克拉克明亮的蓝眼睛后闪过的某种东西让布鲁斯皱起眉。“我是认真的，克拉克。我知道现在的状况让你快要疯了，我也不会因此而怪你。不过我喜欢能确定这些作战服至少能够保证可以穿着它们与对方作战的基本水平。”他把克拉克的眼镜从床头柜上面捞过来。“如果我们现在去的话，还有足够的时间在夜幕降临之前最后调整一下装备。准备好试试水了吗？”

克拉克从布鲁斯手上接过眼镜，架在他的鼻梁上：“我们走吧。”

：：：

他们没有料到在他们穿过公共广场的时候会有一场什么街头艺术节正在进行中。头发上缠着丝带或者耳朵角和触角之类东西的外星人小孩在发糖果。某一帮外星人流浪乐队一样的人在演奏着刺耳的音乐。布鲁斯停下来从一个小女孩手中接过了满满一大把糖，她穿过羚羊和厨具之间像个曲棍球棒一样。他顺手递给了克拉克一点。“瞧吧，Klar，他们在卖Slivian饰品。”布鲁斯说着，把他拉到一个摊位上，停下来往他手上放了一块玻璃装饰品。

“这一块是祝桃花运的，绅士们。”蓝色皮肤的小贩说。

“噢，那我不需要这个。”布鲁斯随口说道，把它递回去然后冲着克拉克笑起来。“有没有那种能够为努力之后该有的成功祈福的？”

小贩举起另一个饰物，硬币大小的一个扁平的椭圆形物品。颜色像是午夜的深蓝，一条朱红色的线从中间穿过，闪闪发着光。“我要了。”布鲁斯把钱递给小贩，然后把它放进了口袋。他注意到了克拉克的表情。“那是什么？”

克拉克在他们转身离开尘嚣的时候不得不在嘈杂声之中提高了声音：“只是…你平常好像并不喜欢允许这种东西让你从工作上分心。”

深蓝色的眼睛里好像带上了一点伤感：“你不喜欢？”

“完全不是这样。”克拉克急忙说：“只是…有点不像你了。”

“可是这也是我。”布鲁斯解释道，他把手伸向繁忙的街道：“Brus-We很爱这样的小东西，他享受音乐和糖果，也喜欢幸运物，而且他也喜欢和自己的未婚夫度过这样的时光。”

“你不是Brus-We。”

布鲁斯把他推向后面，游行的舞者们尾随着红色的缎带和彩色的条幅走过的地方。外星人们笑着将红色的丝带绕在一对爱侣身边，把他们拉到一起。他们在红色丝带的束缚下轻柔地接吻并笑起来。

布鲁斯搂住克拉克，把嘴唇凑到他的耳边。“我不是吗？”温暖的舌尖飞快的舔过克拉克的耳朵，他屏住了呼吸，扭头去看布鲁斯的脸。

“Brus-We不是真的。”克拉克说：“他只是…一个快乐版的Matches Malone（注：某个死后身份被蝙蝠侠利用的人）。用来完成这次的工作的一个伪装。”布鲁斯的笑容没变，可是克拉克不知怎么的却忽然感觉很糟：“我爱你。你不需要…为了我而假装成现在的样子。”

布鲁斯拉住那些彩带靠近了克拉克并且凶狠地吻住了他。“这并不是为了你，”他贴在克拉克的双唇上说。

“那，就是为了任务。”

布鲁斯走到一边，解开了围绕在他们身上的彩带。“任务。当然了。”他递给克拉克的眼神令人捉摸不透，不过他牵着克拉克的手走出人群的时候嘴角勾了起来。他们走向放着两套作战服的车库，准备回到工作中去。

：：：

克拉克一看到两套立在墙边的战斗服就立刻屏住了呼吸。他和布鲁斯这几周一直都在为了这两套战斗服忙前忙后，可它们总能让他们惊喜。

两套战服都是中世纪盔甲的基本风格，但是更加圆滑呈流线型，有着抛物线的优雅起伏，像是新艺术主义画作。

夜翼的制服是闪光的紫黑色金属制成，上面有银色的点缀；火焰鸟的盔甲则是金色的，上面有猩红色的点点润色。二者的后方都有翅膀，细长的金属仿佛羽毛。当然，他们其实没有必要飞，不过布鲁斯已经想办法把它们改良为近距离战斗的武器。他对于这一笔润色非常自豪。

现在它们还了无生机的立在那里，不过克拉克知道一旦他和布鲁斯穿上了它们，放下面罩之后，头盔后的双眼就会鲜活的绽放，发出紫罗兰色和血色的光。

他满意的长舒一口气，感受到了身边的布鲁斯的沾沾自喜。

布鲁斯向前走了一步，轻轻地用手抚过深色的战甲。“我希望迪克不会介意我用了他的名字。”他呢喃着。

克拉克咧嘴一笑：“你就一个人去为你这件杰作找寻罪恶感吧。相信我，迪克会为能把名字借给这些美人而自豪的。Kandor也需要她的英雄。”

布鲁斯伸出手，又轻轻滑过旁边的金色盔甲，掠过闪闪发光的胸膛，克拉克感觉到一种奇怪的兴奋，仿佛那些手指下是自己的皮肤一样。“先让我看看着装的过程。”他有点喘不上气的说，而布鲁斯微笑着转向那套夜翼盔甲，轻轻触碰着。

这套战甲几乎无声的在金属的交错中打开，布鲁斯迈步走了进去。它又轻声的把他关在了里面，金属贴上了他的四肢，只留下脸还露在外面。他向前走了一步，伸手向下从腰上解下来一节小杆。啪的一声，小杆扩展成了闪着黑色光芒的双刃物体：是“月光”的仿制品，传奇中夜翼的武器，是月亮女神送给他的。他做了个颇为戏剧性的动作。“我看起来怎么样？”

“他的美丽在黑暗中闪耀。”克拉克欣赏的说道：“你看起来很完美。”

“你这么说完全是因为这就是实情。”布鲁斯轻轻地说，不过目光在闪烁着：“还有来看看最后的修整吧。我一直留了一手要给你个惊喜——还有，嗯，因为我不确定这样能不能行。”他补充道：“我现在也一样不确定，不过我们可以试试。”他把手放在额头上，面罩滑下来，完全遮住了他的脸。“我们拥有的这种超超微缩化的技术能够带来的可能性非常令人惊喜。我希望能够参考第185节，当他们从神的审判回归之后。它有…”他犹豫了一下，头盔随着脑袋微微歪向一边，盯着克拉克：“它有效吗？”

这句话到克拉克耳中的时候只剩下模模糊糊的音节，句子的含义已经在如同洪水般无法抗拒的反应中完全流散了。面罩后面传来的声音无比令人信服，充满了命令性和权威感。克拉克感觉敬畏和崇敬自脚底升起，无法抗拒。他想要跪下来，跪在他的威力之下，他的神圣之下…他感觉自己在声音中摇摆，听着那个声音叫出了自己的名字，但却不知道该如何回应。什么样的声音才配得上回答他那样的声音呢？然后一只金属的手臂开始摇晃他，然后就是布鲁斯直接的声音了，他看起来很担忧，面罩也重新退了回去。“克拉克？你还好吗？”

克拉克长长的，颤抖的呼出一口气：“我想你应该…也许应该让音调柔和一点。”

“所以说是奏效了？”布鲁斯听起来很愉快：“亚音速放大器的效用是唤起那种权威和尊重的感觉。”

克拉克比自己想的要艰难地在旁边的长凳坐了下来。“让声音柔和一点，布鲁斯。尊重确实不错，不过我们又不想鼓励人们来崇拜我们。”

“崇拜？”他停顿了一下想了想：“这可能比我预期的效果强了不少。”布鲁斯对克拉克露齿一笑，就像是得到了漂亮的新玩具的男孩：“它不能用在Kandor以外的地方还真是遗憾：微电子只在纳米级有这样的效果。”

克拉克仔细考虑了一下看到蝙蝠侠在空中盘旋着用这样的声音说话的场面，然后默默的感谢了他听说过或者见到过的所有神灵这项技术只能在Kandor使用。

布鲁斯从制服中走了出来，黑色的金属像丝绸一样在他的身体上流动。他把小小的晶体从面罩上拿出来，把某种珠宝镜片放到眼前，轻轻敲了敲，它周围开始出现闪光。“穿上吧，开始适应这东西，我们很快就会把它们拿出来溜溜的。”布鲁斯扭过头说。

克拉克也走进制服中，它立刻收紧将他围绕其中，微微压着四肢不过不至于不舒服的待在金属的环绕之中。他的脸还露在外面。他活动了一下手指，感觉到手指张开收紧的过程中微弱的机械声。滞后反应几乎可以忽略不计。他耸了耸一边肩膀，感觉到翅膀的羽毛像是活了过来，发出液体般流畅的声音。翅膀下面，火焰鸟的猩红色盾牌静静等待着，后腰上能感觉到“阳光”的刀柄，这是Rao送给火焰鸟的圣剑。他从皮带上把他拔了下来，显然激活了它：金色的光芒开始在刀面闪烁。

克拉克挥了几次剑试验了一下之后，也拍了一下前额，金色的面罩落了下来。他能够透过面罩清晰视物，不过他知道外面是看不到他的脸的。“我想可能你操纵那种声波的时候用了点窍门让它只会影响到氪星人和非人类吧。”他说。

布鲁斯几乎吓得丢掉了手上的晶体，扭头盯着克拉克的盔甲。

“怎么了？”克拉克说道，不知怎么有点生气。“不要因为我指出了你是个精明的混蛋就对我生气，布鲁斯，这是一部分——”他突然停下来，意识到布鲁斯的瞳孔扩张着，几乎变成了坚实的黑色，他脸上的表情并不愤怒，应该说是毫无愤怒。克拉克把面罩拉了上去。“抱歉。”他弱弱地说，记起了这种声音作用在他身上的时候他那种极不情愿的感觉。

布鲁斯深呼吸了一下，重新找回了对自己表情的控制权。然后轻轻走到克拉克身边，熟练的从克拉克的面罩上面取下那种晶体。“我一定会把声音弄得柔个一到两度。”最后他这样说道。他一边工作一边又回到克拉克身边，清了清嗓子：“我在盔甲的传感器上面建立了缓冲区，所以穿着盔甲的时候声音不会影响到我们。不过你的意见很中肯。”他重新把晶体放回了面罩里，没有去看克拉克的眼睛。

布鲁斯清理工作台的时候，他把手伸进抽屉，拿出了一个一模一样的小型晶体，对着光瞧着。“我想知道我能不能做出个面罩的便携版，带回家用做…个人使用。”他若有所思的说着。

克拉克不得不因为他爱人声音中的犹疑而哈哈大笑起来：“哦不你不能，布鲁斯。我不会让你把任何类似的东西用在我的床上的。忘了这个主意吧。” 事实上他一想到这个主意都觉得膝盖发虚，不过他不打算把这一点告诉布鲁斯。

布鲁斯耸了耸肩，把晶体放到了一边，然后走进了夜翼的制服。黑色的金属绕在他身边闪耀着，只剩下一张脸露在外面。他含含糊糊的看了克拉克一眼。

“谁说到时候是我会用这个东西的？”

他碰了一下额头，面罩在克拉克想清楚这句话是不是在嘲笑自己之前就落了下来。

夜翼盔甲流畅而优雅的前进了一步，然后礼貌的向克拉克鞠了一躬：“忠实的朋友默契的战友啊/让我们开始这场战役吧。”

克拉克笑了，也把自己的面罩重新拉下来：“来吧。”他简短的说着，在自己的声音中自我满足。


	9. 发射

章节概述：克拉克和布鲁斯为新制服做了飞行测试，还做了一番你追我逐。

 

两个人影悄无声息的溜进了Kandor某条废弃小巷的暗影之中。更确切地说，是一个——黑色的形状——溜进了暗影之中。而那位金色的装甲骑士则是试图融入黑暗，可结果显然朝着令人沮丧的方向发展了。

“你就不能稍微低调点吗？”布鲁斯在通讯器里嘶声说着。

“火焰鸟可不会低调。”克拉克有点傲慢的说：“火焰鸟无论走到何处都会鼓舞人心带来希望。他可不会偷偷摸摸的。”

幸运的是，没有唱诗者经过这里。而且如果有哪个外星人恰好发现两个氪星传奇从他们的窗边走过了，他们也会对此保持沉默的。

最终，两人来到了城市的边缘。他们和世界边缘的灰色玻璃高墙之间，横亘着保持整个城市运行的发电机和加工企业所处的荒地。“准备好了吗？”布鲁斯问。

“我已经准备好大概三个星期了。”克拉克坚定的说，然后他弯下双膝，把自己发射到了空中。

布鲁斯屏住呼吸，看着火焰鸟飞向空中，Kandor的天空暗红色的光衬托的他金色的盔甲闪闪发光，古铜色的翅膀在一望无际的天空闪耀着。拥有者的骄傲瞬间弥漫过他的全身——他不确定这是因为他所创造的装甲，还是说现在穿着装甲的人。

克拉克在空中优雅的划过一个圈，然后慢慢盘旋着。“它…嗯，用它飞的感觉和用我自己的力量飞的感觉不太一样。”他说，布鲁斯能听出他语气中朦胧的怀念。“不过也不赖。”金色的手臂朝他展开：“来和我一起？”

布鲁斯轻轻地升上天空，感受着金属几乎无声地在他周围摩擦着，那些齿轮和回转罗盘使这成为了可能。他升到火焰鸟所在的位置，握住他伸出的手。复杂的传感器让他微微的感受到克拉克给他的手带来的压力。

他们一起飞翔着，布鲁斯因为Kandor给了他和克拉克平等的在空中飞翔的机会而感到一丝略带罪恶感的愉悦。

他们停在灰色的墙边，不透明且绝对的立在他们面前，禁止任何人通行。布鲁斯把手放在它上面，凝视着它坚固的表面。这块玻璃是单向的：要塞之内的人可以看到里面，而Kandor的居民却无法看到看到外面，无法将他们的视线释放在家园之上的巨人身上。除非有人恰好在某个特别的位置往外看…布鲁斯轻轻地沮丧的在墙上打了一拳，所有的声音都完全被吸收了。

“你说过没有任何东西可以在它上面留下痕迹？”

“我们在这里能拿到的东西都做不到。甚至我的热视线都不行。如果我还有这项能力的话。还有它上面几乎不存在摩擦力——没有任何东西可以在它上面停留。”

布鲁斯在脑海里做了个笔记，记得要研究出能够在这面墙上留下信息的东西。突如其来的，某种未曾意料的思乡之情席卷了他：他的世界，就在这面玻璃的另一端。却如此遥远。他把自己装甲覆盖下的前额靠在上面，叹了口气。

肩膀上传来一阵重量——是克拉克的手。火焰鸟的羽翼如图一件斗篷，笼罩在布鲁斯的肩膀上，金属与金属交错。“我们会回家的，布鲁斯。”克拉克的声音在他耳边轻轻响起，透过通讯器，亲密而温暖。

“我知道。”布鲁斯轻声说。

他们检查了急停键和通讯控制器，发现正如Basqat所说——它们都坏掉了，像是被什么毁掉了。

就像是热视线之类。

他们俩都什么也没说。不过布鲁斯知道，克拉克在和他想一样的事情：这个显然算是像卡尔-艾尔的骗子到底是谁？谁拥有了他的能力？那个“女王”又是谁？有太多的可能性、太多的理论了，而其中有一些布鲁斯真的非常不喜欢。

布鲁斯讨厌不能缩小选择范围的时候。他需要更多情报。

天慢慢亮了起来，他们从天上降落，隐藏进城市的边缘。幸运的是，在这里他们可以不被发觉的来去自如。Basqat和他小队里的几个人在那里等他们。他看着他们降落，目光流转的情绪有满足也有怀疑。

布鲁斯小心翼翼的打开那个能让人敬畏感倍增的面甲，然后才开口对叛军们讲话。“它们运行良好。谢谢你帮忙把它们组装好。”

Basqat谨慎的点了点头：“那么什么时候你们才会准备好真正使用它们？”

“明晚我们会在街上巡逻，阻止我们所见到的任何虐待和凌辱。”在Basqat身后，布鲁斯看到Rish锋利的银色牙齿愉悦而凶狠的呲出来，不协调的出现在她漂亮的苔绿色的脸上。

在他身边，克拉克走出了闪闪发亮的火焰鸟盔甲，开始和叛军首领对话：“我希望你能给我们点别的能在白天干的活。我已经厌倦了觉得自己毫无用处的感觉了。”他的声音很温和，可是布鲁斯可以听出苦涩、沮丧的味道在下面翻涌。

Basqat笑了：“我们需要一个快递员来给我们打掩护。一个我们能够相信他去传递一些…不那么单纯的信息的人。”笑容凌厉了起来：“有兴趣帮我们骑摩托车吗？”

克拉克的脸充满光芒，胜过Kandor的任何一次日出。

：：：

“觉得你能跟上吗？”克拉克大笑着，这时候布鲁斯正在戴头盔。布鲁斯甚至都不屑于回答他。氪星人像抚摸火焰鸟盔甲一样深情的抚摸着他的摩托车。Basqat把他最好的两辆借给了他们。“你其实不需要陪我一起的，你知道。”

“我得负责修好任何一辆被你毁掉的摩托车，你懂得。如果我能体验一下它们是怎么运作的自然更好。”布鲁斯干巴巴地说。他没有提到他其实只是想要一个可以和克拉克待在一起的理由，他想感受那种他们一起追逐速度的感觉，就像飞翔一样，就像性一样。他启动了咆哮的机车，坐了上去。

他还在调整自己在车上的感觉的时候，克拉克已经放开刹车跑到路上去了。布鲁斯赶忙追上了他，等到上了那条茫茫的干线公路的时候已经超过了他。他们俩以极快的速度穿过车流，脚有时候几乎会擦到他们超过的其他车辆。里程碑和路标远远地被甩到身后，窗子里惊讶的脸也是一闪而过。克拉克猛地停在距离他们的目的地只有一小段路的地方，布鲁斯紧随之后。他脱掉头盔，高兴地露齿而笑，他深色的卷发不守规矩的贴在他的额头上。“我赢了。”他开心的说，然后就带着那个包裹冲进了楼里。

布鲁斯在外面等他，依然保持着坐在机车上的姿势，感受着他在身下的轰鸣。这是城镇里非常不错的一个地方：氪星小孩和父母沿着人行道走着。街对面糖果店的橱窗里，采光墙懒洋洋的在微风浮动的车流中转着向。它是由艾尔的房子的彩色玻璃装饰制成的。布鲁斯看着闪亮的饰物缓慢的旋转。

克拉克双手空空的从楼里出来了，轻松优雅的一条腿跨过摩托，并戴上了头盔。“第一个到家的奖励是一次口交？”

布鲁斯启动了摩托：“你最好开始给嘴唇做准备活动了。”他说。

克拉克在布鲁斯有所动作之前就开上了车道。

：：：

“等等。”克拉克喘息着说，他后背上是他俩共享的那一张床垫。他黑色的皮裤被拉到了膝盖，甚至都没机会把夹克脱下去。他把汗湿的头发从眼前捋上去。“等等。”他又说了一次。

他的两腿之间，布鲁斯小口舔着他的大腿内侧抬眼看他：“你的肋骨还好吗？”

“是啊，它们很好。”克拉克凝视着他。

“那怎么了？”

“你以前从没这么做过。在——在真实的世界里。我帮你做过一次，可我从没…”他的声音低下来，他看着布鲁斯的脸，粗重的喘息着。“我猜我只是想多体会一下这种感觉。”

布鲁斯伸出舌头，在他火热、细腻的皮肤上画出一条线，享受着克拉克窒住的呼吸。“我才是正在享受的那个。”他咕哝着，而克拉克在颤抖着吸气。

“我记得。”他几乎是迷蒙的说：“我记得你很擅长这个。”他闭上了眼睛，几乎是畏缩了一下。“你以前从没这样做过。可我记得这感觉有多棒。”

他的脸很苍白，布鲁斯再也承受不住看他继续挣扎了。“那就让现在和你的记忆重合吧，卡尔。”他温柔的说，然后向前移动着。

克拉克急剧的喘息着，之后变成了满足的呻吟。在这种时候他总是会发出这种声音，布鲁斯从没听过的那种声音，他知道他自己的声音也是这样。

布鲁斯闭上眼睛抵抗着眩晕的感觉，集中精力致力于让他们俩都停留在此时此刻，他们真正在一起的时候。


	10. 冲突

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 章节概述：他们第一次巡逻的时候，夜翼和火焰鸟就和唱诗者产生了冲突。

“…得仔细的看看这个混蛋。”克拉克的呢喃清晰的从通讯器中传来，布鲁斯瞥了一眼穿着闪亮的火焰鸟盔甲的伴侣。

“我知道，克拉克。我们总有一天会把他从宫殿里赶出去的。”他们俩正在做Kandor的第一次巡逻，他们在外星社区盘旋着，等待唱诗者出现的迹象。

“他有没有可能是Ch’p？”

“Ch’p已经死了，克拉克。他也是个英雄，更重要的是，他是只松鼠。而且和你一点都不像。”

“他是绿灯侠！他可能复活了，变坏了，用戒指…变成我的样子。不知怎么的。”

布鲁斯叹了口气：“好吧，克拉克。我会把邪恶的复活松鼠绿灯侠加进清单的。那个已经包括了流氓Daxamites（注：某个人形的外星种族），汉克·亨肖，奥特曼、佐德将军还有随便某些打扮的像你一样而且有技术复制你的能力的人的清单。也可能是摩罗教授或是伊沃或是布莱尼科做的机器人。还可能是怀特·马蒂安，灰面人，瑟茜，阿瑞斯或是其他什么希腊神。也可能是命运博士、上帝、演说家，或是某个那堆魔术师里的任何一个。然后还有可能是某个得到变形器的思维控制者，比如皮斯曼，女王蜂，格洛德，斯达洛——”克拉克还在弱弱的喃喃自语着提到了什么海星试思维控制空间，“——还有我想有可能是Mxyptlk先生又发脾气了之类的。而且时空旅行的可能性我们还根本没考虑。而且还可能是，上帝保佑，出现了什么新的我们还没有遇到过的人。”布鲁斯深呼吸了一口气：“我们都想遍了，克拉克。我们不会有答案的，除非我们能——”

“——能把他和那个女王引出来，我知道。”克拉克沉重地说。布鲁斯从他的语调里听不出来他有没有考虑过那个他们从没讨论过的想法。他有可能想过，当然。不过克拉克还没有理清全部的记忆，他依然在回忆中挣扎，渗透进其他的人格，布鲁斯不想加剧问题的严重性。“叛军们说他和我长得几乎一模一样。”克拉克犹豫地说，布鲁斯在心里咒骂着。

“他们从没有仔细的看过他。而且‘几乎完全一样’和‘完全一样’并不是一个意思。他们不像我这么了解你。”透过通讯器不应该感受到克拉克在微笑。布鲁斯心不在焉的想着。他继续淡淡的说：“可能只是某个有着伟大的幻想和优秀的技术的氪星人而已。”

克拉克的叹息声从通讯器里涌来：“我希望你是对的。”

一小时左右之后，克拉克在卡尔-艾尔的教会上方和布鲁斯并排坐在一起，看着外星人社区。Kandor的其余部分都在夜里闪耀着，只有这个镇子很暗，在宵禁之中沉默。克拉克俯瞰着整个城市，试图把他的恐惧和对那个冒牌货的怀疑狠狠地压进心底，专注于现在这一刻。

有动静。四个穿着动力服的唱诗者在外星人社区上空飘过。“不。”他甚至都还没开始移动，布鲁斯的低语就传进了他的耳朵。“除非他们威胁了什么人，我们都不能轻举妄动。我们要做的是拯救生命，而不是为了霸权而战。”

克拉克强迫自己保持冷静，隐藏在教会尖顶的阴影里。唱诗者离他们还很远，不过他能够看到印在他们闪光的胸口的S标志。他的手指叫嚣着要击碎它们。“他们杀了那么多人。他们杀了Kish。”

“我们来这里不是为了报复。我们在这里是为了正义。”蝙蝠侠严厉的教训超人不要专注于复仇的声音几乎让克拉克笑出声，如果他不是在专心的看着Cray-Gil那群人、感受着身体周围的机械对飞行和战斗的向往的话。

“哦，不。”克拉克看到那一幕的时候布鲁斯严厉的声音也响了起来：一个小小的绿色身影在他们下方的街道上移动着，大胆的穿过了寂静的城市。盔甲小队的领导发出了声音：“听令，氪星居民，见证正义行动！。”正是他们刚刚降落到Kandor的那一夜克拉克听到的声音。也正是在Rish的姐姐人头落地的时候，他蹒跚着、无助的时候他所听到的话。

无助的。

毫不畏缩，未带抽泣，Rish回过头轻蔑的尖叫着：“火焰鸟之神啊！救救我！求求你！”

尖叫的声音还没有从空气中散去，克拉克已经飞到空中，重重的冲向唱诗者的领队，把盾牌像武器一样，砸在了敌人的侧脑上。他在晕头转向的唱诗者上方举起了剑。“别碰她！”他大吼一声，看着唱诗者因为听到他的声音而步步后退。

Cray-Gil摇摇头，指着他：“他只有一个人，我们有四个！”他的声音很有爆发力，可听起来却没有底气。

“可是长官，他…他可是火焰鸟。”Mor-Vun的声音微微颤抖着。

“而且他也不是一个人。”布鲁斯经过增强的声音轻柔而温和：即使他的制服稍微削减了那种令人敬畏的能力，克拉克依然可以听到它里面的威胁和享受。夜翼盔甲似乎是凭空出现的，黑色的金属在黑暗的街道上发着光。突然一下子，一道黑色的光从他的手中发出。“你伤害了Kandor的人民。我们绝不会放任你们。”

时间一瞬间似乎滞住了，六个身影直面着对方，在他们的下方，Rish已经溜进阴影里消失，脸上闪耀着激烈的狂喜之情。

克拉克在骨子里、血肉里感受到了同样的喜悦。他的身体紧绷着，心砰砰直跳。他等待着那个转折的时刻，那个开始一鼓作气击溃他们的转折点。

这感觉棒极了。

其中一个唱诗者突然刺向了夜翼。克拉克忽视了他，径直冲向Cray-Gil；在他身后，他能够听到月光碰撞在盔甲上发出的音乐似的声音。Gray-Gil是个很优秀的战士。火焰鸟的剑在他敌人的盔甲上迸溅出花火和火焰；Cray-Gil避开他的攻击，绕到了他的身后。火焰鸟用羽翼接下这一击，在下一个唱诗者来袭之前把他甩到一边。Mor-Gil更年轻，缺乏经验；盾牌的猛击把他狠狠地击倒在地。飞离这个不幸的人的时候，城市在克拉克身下旋转。

“如果你还喘得过气来的话，克拉克，是时候来点慷慨陈词了。”布鲁斯在私人频道里说道，克拉克把自己从战斗的兴奋中拖出来，聚集好自己的思维。

“现在听我说，贵族的城市：/让你情绪高涨，对抗掠夺者！”诗歌的旋律响彻在战斗之中，武器撞击的声音与之相映成趣。“不要失去黑暗中的光明/战斗吧，我的朋友，为了自由！”他能够听到自己的声音响彻整个城市，他躲过两个唱诗者一系列的攻击，气流在他的头盔周围呼啸。Cray-Gil带有S标志的盔甲出现在他面前，他抬起手臂把那该死的东西打成了粉末……可是唱诗者们开始溃逃，其中一个在两人的搀扶之下跛行。

火焰鸟在他们身后注视着，血管在他的头顶跳动，涌动在他的全身，狂野而快乐，可是布鲁斯的声音制止了他。“不。让他们走吧。让人们看到他们失败的样子。今天这样已经足够了。”

他们赢了。

克拉克深呼吸了一下，可是他的心跳依然在体内歌唱着。

他们赢了。

：：：

“——而现在，我需要再找一个Tommy了。我不知道为什么，我只是没办法…再忍受下去。”卡尔-艾尔知道他现在听起来牢骚满腹，可是他忍不住。他握住母亲无力的手，把它举到自己的前额，不过没什么用。“哦，母亲。我真的非常需要你回来。我不觉得没有你我还能坚持下去。”他静静的说。

门突然打开了，卡尔转过身怒视着闯入者。他看到是Cray-Gil的时候放松下来，然后眯起眼睛看着男人的盔甲，充满凹陷和裂痕。“发生了什么，Cray-Gil？”

栗色头发的唱诗者屏住了呼吸，跪在地上。“陛下！在外星人特区，我们遇到了两个身穿盔甲的男人。他们——”某个赤裸的瞬间，那种敬畏的感觉染上他的声音：“——他们穿着夜翼和火焰鸟的制服，我的主。他们向我们挑战，而我们…我们被迫采取了紧急撤离的手段。”

卡尔的手中，她母亲的手指抽搐了一下，然后握紧了他的。

“克拉克。”她呢喃着，微笑起来。她也说了另一个名字，可是卡尔被她用的他在那个他还是坏男人的世界里用的名字分了心。这是他的秘密名字，她不允许他在这里用这个名字。当他称自己为“克拉克”的时候母亲总是非常生气。不过这无所谓，她怎么叫他都无所谓，尤其是当她睁开她辉煌、美丽的眼睛，并且露出微笑的时候。

“母亲！”卡尔拥抱着她，喜悦的泪水刺痛了眼睛。他的母亲让一切都好了起来。他们可以毁灭那也夜翼还有火焰鸟之类的不论是什么人，也许之后她就可以帮他找到一个有一双对的眼睛的Tommy了。

土星女王抚摸着她假儿子黑色的头发，舒缓着他不知怎么的受伤的脑袋的痛苦。喜悦的泪水从眼中流出，顺着她的脸颊滑落。一切都是值得的，风险，痛苦。她的儿子们来了。很快一切都会回归正轨的。

：：：

金色的盔甲流畅的打开，克拉克从里面走出了，开心的大笑着，他的心还在砰砰的跳。夜翼盔甲还没完全打开的时候，他就把布鲁斯从里面拉了出来，开心地拉着他转了个圈。“你看到他们逃跑的样子了吗？你看到了吗？”他似乎完全没办法冷静下来，他想，他想要…他需要…

他亲吻了布鲁斯，他的呼吸急促，欲望的重击使他几乎失控，蹒跚着把他带向一个长凳，他的膝盖顶在布鲁斯的腿间，急切而渴求着。

“润滑剂…告诉我你已经找到能让我们用做润滑的东西了。”他喘息着。布鲁斯从抽屉里那堆电线和晶体之中找出了一管某种乳液，在此期间克拉克撕开了他的衣服，他必须碰到布鲁斯赤裸的皮肤，必须，他没法等下去。布鲁斯的手在他的裤子上抚摸着，他能听到自己的喘息声，那感觉一定超好，释放，释放…

布鲁斯感觉到克拉克的肌肉突然紧绷起来，听到他愉悦的喘息和笑声变成了什么别的。“不，不，”克拉克呢喃着，继续着动作，身体却紧绷僵硬起来。“那不是——”他猛地仰起头，紧紧闭上眼睛：“——那不是我，那不是我，那是他，我不是，我不会那样，不。”氪星人的声音变得竭嘶底里，他的身体紧贴在布鲁斯身上滑动着，语句中带着几乎是锋利的急迫感，他的眼睛依旧紧闭着。“不是我。战斗不会让我…让我想要…”

“克拉克。克拉克。”布鲁斯温柔的摇了摇他的肩膀，之后在另一个男人更紧的闭上双眼呻吟起来的时候更硬了。“你现在在这儿，和我一起。那些记忆…他们可能让你看到了一些关于你自己的你并不喜欢的事情，不过我们可以应付好它们。你现在和我在一起。”他倾身亲吻着克拉克的喉结，克拉克呻吟着顶弄着他的身体，把布鲁斯的手移动到他的腰部，臀部。

“我特别想要你。就现在。”

“先睁开你的眼睛。看着我。”

绿松石般的眼睛眨动着睁开，充满茫然和欲望的暗影。布鲁斯把手放在克拉克的胸口。“你现在在这里，和我在一起。不是他们。”

克拉克把手放到布鲁斯的手上，就像一条生命线一样，握住他的手。他无言的点了点头，布鲁斯把手放低，解开克拉克的裤子。“而这也是给我的，不爽他的，克拉克。”克拉克像一匹烈马一样仰起头，颤抖着。不过在布鲁斯解开他的裤子的时候他没有抗议，当布鲁斯转过身用赤裸的后背邀请着他的时候也没有推开。

克拉克的进攻凶猛而贪婪。每次进入布鲁斯的时候他都喘着粗气，出口的单句仿佛是被他的动作拽出来的一样。“那么想要你…那么需要你,mithen…这让我觉得害怕…”

布鲁斯在克拉克身上拱起身体，感觉到克拉克的呼吸炙热的喷洒在他的后颈，欲望在每一次进攻之中被步步推向高潮。“这并不会让我觉得害怕。”他呼吸着，感觉到那种紧张的氛围被打破了，就在他感觉到自己的身体如同瀑布般释放，思维漫入极乐的那个瞬间。“永远都不会。”


	11. 忏悔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 章节概述：克拉克和布鲁斯用那个强化音调的小玩意寻欢作乐了一番，显然这玩意对克拉克没有任何影响。一点都没有。

“一切看起来都有点太…夸张了。”Bine Lor-Malu，外星人社区卡尔-艾尔教会的修女之首，叹息着给他的两个客人倒了茶。熟悉的茶道莫名的舒缓了他的神经：白瓷杯里灼热的液体，蒸汽的芳香，浸泡和浇注的方式。能让她的思绪从那些暴行之中逃离出来。

“我理解。”两个男人之中的一个先开口了。Brus-We举起茶杯的动作就像他早就习惯了每日被好茶相待。他的动作有种流畅的优雅，以及不知怎么的潜伏其中的危险。“我知道这是个很重大的决定。”

“哦，亲爱的，我的男孩，并不是说我不知道这才是正确的选择。对外星人的暴行是无法容忍的。只是…只是这一切听起来都像是一出戏剧里的情节一样。而我远非一个能扮演危险的叛军支持者的角色。”她说，在她的牧师公馆办公室里无力地摆了摆手：这里有针织的阿富汗人，零散的小摆设还有肮脏的家具。

她房间里的另一个人，Klar-Ken，是个英俊的年轻人，他的轮廓就像一只鹰，文质彬彬的眼镜后面是贵族般的双眼，嘴角带着一抹腼腆的笑容。“不论您是否相信，我真的完全理解您的感受。”他说着，也对她露出了一个这样的笑。Bine发现自己觉得这个笑容可以让人无法辜负其中蕴含的希望。

她举起自己的茶杯，开始做起和茶之前传统的祈祷，胸前划过那个标志，不过视线却停留在了Klar的脸上。“很抱歉，亲爱的，这是习惯。”她说着，她疼痛的手指围绕着温暖的杯子把手。“我知道这会冒犯到你。”

Klar脸红了，看起来很不自在的样子。“倒不是这个冒犯到我了，我只是不觉得卡尔-艾尔是神圣的象征，就只是这样。”

Bine叹了口气，低头盯着她茶杯里那旋转的琥珀色液体若有所思。“我同意他只是个人而已…不过我是在他的精神指导下长大的，在每次遇到困境的时候都会想：卡尔-艾尔会怎么做？要放弃这样的信念…很难，即使当我看到他们被邪恶和不道德所利用也一样。我一生都在努力以他可能认同的方式生活。”

接下来是很长时间的沉默，在此期间Klar依然一幅很不自在的样子。过了一会儿，布鲁斯轻声开口了：“我确定他会认同你的。”

Bine喝光了她的茶杯，笑起来。“嗯，我几乎永远都不可能真正知道了，是不是？”她把茶杯放下来，简短的和面前的这一对儿交谈起来：“所以你们是在告诉我，你们真的组织起了氪星人之中的反叛军？”

Brus的眼睛闪烁着，他往前坐了一点：“是的。我们终于有了一小堆联络人。几天之前我们给他们送了一些公告，不过我们需要更加值得信赖的联络员，在氪星社区受人信任的人，能够充当中间人的那个人。”

“噢天啊。”Bine哈哈大笑起来：“我要当间谍了！太让人兴奋了！”

Klar的表情却很严肃：“这可能会很危险。如果我们把教会作为会面地点的话…你承受的风险太高了。”

Bine伸出手拍了拍男孩的肩膀，被他的关怀感动了。“孩子，这个地方已经做了太久的阴谋诡计和排外心理的储存库了。是时候改让它做些真正有用的事情了。”

又是一个可爱的微笑。“谢谢你。”

Bine发现她也无法抗拒的回以一笑。也许这就是他的笑容的魔力。“你可以跟我这个爱管闲事的老人来讲讲，如果你愿意的话，可是我很好奇你们俩是怎么生活在外星人社区还煽动起叛乱的。”

Brus的手轻轻抚过Klar放在桌布上的手。“我们是工作的时候认识的。我们在彼此身边工作了太久太久，最后终于…变成了某种别的感情，我猜。我们花了不知多少个小时讨论真理和正义——”Klar低头看着自己的茶，嘴角勾起一抹笑意：“——还有如何更好地让它们遍及整个世界。结果唯一有意义的事情似乎是看看我们有什么能做的。”他看着他的爱人，依然在注视着桌面的人，某个瞬间他的眼神变得说不出的温柔。“是Klar给了我启发。”

另一个男人的脸变得通红，他差点把勺子滚到桌面上：“不，不，你才是一直给我启发的那个人，Brus。”

Bine笑了起来：“看到年轻人彼此喜爱总是让人觉得美好。”

Brus平静的看着她，却不再微笑了。“我爱他。”Klar猛地抬起头看着他，Bine开始怀疑他是不是第一次听到他说这句话。

Bine轻轻的笑了笑，试图化解Brus表情突然的紧绷。“这很明显。”

她送他们离开的时候，看着他们走向摩托车，这时候Klar突然转过身，重新跑上了台阶，握住了她的手。“我觉得你非常勇敢。”他突然这样说道：“而且我知道你现在所做的事情是正确的。”他最后留给她一个笑容，然后跑回了摩托车那边。

Bine看着他们一起驱车离开。

与之前不同的是，她的手现在觉得很温暖。

：：：

“你可以告诉她真相的，你知道的。”布鲁斯面前的桌子上放满了晶体、电信还有一些与之毫不协调的黑丝带。“告诉她你就是卡尔-艾尔又不会吓死她，而且她总有一天会从某个叛军口中知道这件事的。”

克拉克站在洗衣机前面，他举起一件紫色的衬衫，考虑了一下它算是“深色”还是“浅色”。然后他放弃了，直接把他扔进了已经在机器里的那一堆上。“我知道，我只是…我没办法让我自己做出这种事情来。我想尽可能久的让她把我看做普通人，身上也有缺点。”

“缺点？你？”布鲁斯的声音充满了可笑的怀疑，同时还小心翼翼的把两根电线焊接在了一起。

“嗯，就从这开始，我在洗衣服方面狗屁不通。”

“确实，我以前是白色现在是粉色的四角裤非常赞成这可怕的人设缺陷。”

克拉克把肥皂水倒进了洗衣机，然后嘭的关上了那玩意。“别取笑我，布鲁斯。”

“总有人要负责这个，克拉克。”布鲁斯自顾自的吹了一会儿口哨，然后满足的在桌面上砸了一拳。“行了。我想它完成了。”

“这是什么？”克拉克漫不经心的问，他穿过房间去凑近了看那个东西。

布鲁斯举起一个大概有一英尺宽的黑色丝带，上面贴着一个小小的晶体。它看上去其实更像是项链。“这个小玩意就是我一直努力在做的语音增强器的改进版。”布鲁斯得意地说：“只要把它圈在你的脖子上，应该就可以在没有制服的情况下增强你声音的效果。”他拿起一个小小的数字表盘。“还可以远距离控制强度。”在克拉克的注视下，布鲁斯迅速发声：“这很实用，克拉克！也有可能出现那种情况，我们穿着普通衣服的时候也能很好的提高说服力。”

克拉克颇为犹豫的看着克拉克：“所以你并不是花了四个小时的时间做出一个某种古怪的性玩具吗？”

“我可没这么说。”布鲁斯得意地笑起来：“我确实需要做些测试来确保这东西运行良好，毕竟…”

他朝着克拉克举起丝带，克拉克后退了一步。“你一定是在跟我开玩笑吧，布鲁斯！我在这的每分每秒都在致力于让我不再被崇拜！”他记起了上次布鲁斯增强了声音之后他的反应：敬畏感的冲击，那种无论这个声音让你做什么、接受什么你都会做的狂热的欲望…“我对于是不是想要用这东西玩点花样并不那么乐观。”

“这不一样。我了解你，所以我知道这只是一场游戏。说实话，克拉克，你觉得我什么时候对你充满敬畏过？”布鲁斯说到这个的时候眉毛几乎都挑进头发里了。

克拉克固执的摇了摇头：“如果要测试的话，你可以用我来测试。反正这东西对氪星人的效果也很重要。”

布鲁斯翻了个白眼：“好吧，好吧。”他把那个小控制器递给了克拉克：“你可以选择强度。”

克拉克看了一眼表盘，哼笑了一声，之后突然大笑起来：“布鲁斯，你这个表盘上的刻度最高是十一。”

“当然了。”布鲁斯享受的说着，声音都染上了英国口音：“提高敬畏的音调增强器最多只有十，你知道。”

克拉克看着那个小控制器，现在停在零刻度：“那这个适合到什么程度？”

布鲁斯正在努力把那条黑色的丝带饶过他的脖子。“我想八级就差不多。”他轻轻的在喉咙上敲了敲：“好了，你准备好了的时候，随时打开控制器吧。”

克拉克皱起眉：“我得先说清楚，你是准备要用这东西让我和你上床吗？因为就算没有这东西我也非常高兴可以和你做爱。”

布鲁斯的笑几乎称得上淫荡了。“可是有了它你会觉得更高兴。”他因为克拉克的表情叹了口气，变得严肃起来。“我承认我很想知道它对性有什么影响。据我所知，敬畏感可能会阻碍性反应。它也可能在性反应上更上一层楼。这可是很大的区别。我不会向你保证什么我不会试图甜言蜜语哄你上床之类的鬼话，不过我保证我不会滥用它的影响力。相信我吗？”

“我当然相信你。”克拉克抱怨着。他把刻度调到二，打了个信任的手势。

然后是一段很长时间的沉默。

“你得说出点什么来才能测试它是不是有用，你知道的。”过了一会儿克拉克说。

布鲁斯清了清嗓子，看上去几乎有点紧张兮兮的。清嗓子的声音非常有魅力，真的。克拉克忍不住笑了。

“我真的不是很确定这东西要怎么运作。”布鲁斯说：“氪星科技让人难以置信的深奥，就像在黑暗中摸索什么的。不过在纳米科技这方面也有了很多惊人的可能性！我希望我能有更多时间来研究…”他停下来，看着克拉克的表情：“你笑什么呢？你感觉怎么样？”

克拉克耸了耸肩：“在这个等级下，我想它只是突出了你的自然魅力而已。”

“我的…自然魅力。”布鲁斯看起来充满怀疑。

“效果不太明显，说真的。”克拉克若有所思的说，然后他把等级调到了三。“继续吧，你刚才在谈论你的纳米技术，那很吸引人。”

“是吗？”克拉克点点头，等着布鲁斯接着说下去。那真的很吸引人，他想。他从没觉得纳米技术那么有趣过。

“嗯。”布鲁斯收回思绪：“它在Kandor之外的地方都不起作用真的很遗憾。一旦放大的话就不再起作用了。而且我也不确定我是不是真的相信把这种技术任何权威人士…在这个地方…”他看着克拉克的脸。

克拉克皱起眉：“别停啊。”他看着那个控制器，调到了四。“这东西似乎真的没起什么作用。你应该谈点比较无聊的事情，看看能不能说服我那件事情很有趣。”

“纳米科技不无聊吗？”

“你在开玩笑吗？我可以听你讲这个讲一整天。”这是实话。他以前从没注意过布鲁斯在谈起他的项目的时候有多美。他声音中的能量和热情真的让人无法抗拒。“不过，我想我得坐下来了。”克拉克有点晕乎乎的说完，走向床然后坐了下来。他对布鲁斯挥了挥手，咧嘴笑着：“继续。”他觉得能听到布鲁斯这样讲话真是太幸运了。他几乎无法停止笑容。那么幸运。

“我想它开始影响到你了，克拉克。”布鲁斯说：“倒不是说是什么不好的影响，不过你好像并没意识到它对你的影响，这有点令人惊讶。可能因为你是一点一点提升等级的。”

克拉克摇了摇头：“我讨厌和你持不同意见，布鲁斯。”他真的讨厌和布鲁斯意见相左。这几乎有点痛苦，不得不和某个如此令人信服的人意见矛盾。他发现自己迫切的想要点头同意他的爱人所说的，那个设备确实影响到他了，可是他却固执的没有那么说。“我没看出来。我没感受到什么。”他把等级拨到五。“你确定这东西没有坏掉吗？”

布鲁斯也到床上坐在了他身边：“我现在有点进退两难了，克拉克，你得承认事实。”

克拉克确实必须承认。“是。”他点点头，似乎根本停不下来。布鲁斯还在凝视着他。“是。是的。对你来说，呃，一定很难。”布鲁斯什么都没有说，依然久久的凝视着克拉克，让他甚至开始觉得焦虑了。“你不是该继续讲话吗？”

“你喜欢我的声音吗？”布鲁斯的声音有点沙哑。这是克拉克此生听到过最美的声音了。他无言的点了点头。“你感觉怎么样，克拉克？”

克拉克考虑了一下：“好吧，我想要听你讲更多话。”布鲁斯艰难地吞咽了一下，然后重新开始谈论纳米技术。

事实上，克拉克意识到，他希望他有能为布鲁斯做到的事情。某种方法来报答他让他听到如此完美的声音。克拉克让这些词句如同光芒一样席卷他的全身，品味着另一个男人脸部的不同角度。他心不在焉的把等级调到六，布鲁斯沉默了。“继续啊。”克拉克说：“我还在测试这东西到底还会不会起作用呢。”

“它有作用，克拉克。”

“瞎说。”克拉克嗤之以鼻，虽然这么说几乎击碎了他的心。如果同意的话会多么快乐啊。“我一点都没有被迫服从你的感觉。你命令我做什么，我只会笑你。”

布鲁斯眯起了眼睛：“摘掉你的眼镜。”

克拉克本可以拒绝的，当然，不过这只是个小小的请求罢了。又不是说要让他戴上眼镜之类的，所以他伸手摘掉了它，然后递给了布鲁斯。

“谢谢你。”布鲁斯略带讽刺的说，克拉克感觉自己的呼吸滞住了：布鲁斯居然在感谢他，做了他要求的事情感觉是那么棒，克拉克甚至应该感谢他才对。某种平静、温和的销魂感觉似乎在他的身体和心灵中涌动着。他意识到他希望布鲁斯能够告诉他要做些什么，这样他就可以自由的选择服从他了。选择去做。他需要做的一切就是服从，然后感受那种感觉。那个声音给了他如此的欢愉。克拉克想要为了这种仁慈而哭泣，如此的善行。

表盘依然停留在六刻度。如果调到七的话这种感觉会更加强烈吗？克拉克必须找出来。他又调了一格。

“克拉克？”那声音几乎被镀上了银边，美丽的让人无法承受。克拉克颤抖着，闭上眼睛更好的去听那个声音。

漫长的、嘶哑的呼吸。这也很美。“这些结束的时候你会杀了我的。”那个声音说。克拉克因为这个想法而畏缩起来，那太疼了。“我很抱歉。”那个完美的声音在看到克拉克的表情的时候说道。在对他道歉。如此荣耀，他在对他道歉。又是一阵长长的停顿。“克拉克，你想要什么？”

这倒是很容易回答。“想要让你开心。”他睁开眼睛，目光遇上离他那么近的深蓝色双眼，把尽可能多的强烈的激情传递到那双眼里。“告诉我怎么做才能让你开心。求你。”

深蓝色的眼睛眨了眨。“脱掉你的上衣。”克拉克开始解开扣子，他的手几乎不可控制的颤抖着，每一颗纽扣带来另一股涌动的愉悦。这些句子就像是水晶灯一样，不断地在他挣扎着解开纽扣的时候刺激着他。“你想要让我开心。你想让我开心。有时候我甚至都不相信你，克拉克。你这个该死的小笨蛋。”不知什么使那个声音变得有些粗糙，不过那种威严依然清晰地传达出来。“总是不撞南墙不回头，你永远都不会放弃。”克拉克忍不住轻声呻吟起来，手狂乱的摸索着扣子，那个声音继续下去的时候停滞了一秒。“永远都不会放弃。”

克拉克不确定那是他最后一句话的回音还是又一个命令。

他决定假定那是后者。

克拉克终于解开了最后一个按钮，脱下上衣，然后给了男人一个胜利的笑容。突然之间，克拉克被吻上了双唇，然后是脖颈，肩膀，那种不可置信的美好声音让他记起了飞行的感觉，比飞行的感觉更美妙。狂喜的感觉席卷了他的全身。告诉他接下来该怎么做，接下来，再接下来。

：：：

在床垫上躺了一会儿之后，汗兮兮又懒倦的，克拉克开始笑起来。“我看起来肯定荒谬极了。”他边笑边说。

布鲁斯已经脱掉了项链，严肃的看着他。“不。”他说：“你看起来像很多样子，但绝不包括荒谬。”

克拉克的笑容在他爱人的眼中消失，不过那种美好的感觉依旧停留。布鲁斯伸出一只手，将丝带绕过克拉克的脖颈。“轮到你了。”克拉克开始抗议，可是布鲁斯摇了摇头。“别逼我再戴上这玩意强制你把它用在我身上。”

克拉克眯起眼睛，试图找出这句话的控制等级有多高。不过最终他还是放弃了，把丝带系在了脖子上。他不太确定它在这个方向是不是也能够适用。布鲁斯用手指抵在克拉克的唇上止住他的声音，然后把等级调到五。“你温水煮青蛙的展示非常不错，克拉克。”他看着克拉克惊讶的表情：“不过我更喜欢能够知道是什么在左右我。”

克拉克在床垫上坐起来，仔细的看着布鲁斯，他向后靠着，用手肘支撑着身体，他的眼睛闪烁着某种复杂的紧张和期待。克拉克的一只手在爱人赤裸的身体上游移着。“你真美。”他温柔的说。

布鲁斯发出一声小小的喉音，他的眼神迅速的暗下来。他小心的喘着气。“喔。”

“你是…”克拉克探索着词句，即使他清清楚楚的知道即使他在背诵元素周期表都可以让他兴奋到现在这种程度。“我知道这可能完全疯了，布鲁斯，可是我几乎有点高兴我们这次来到这个地方了。我知道这是个糟透了的世界，我们必须要修好它，不过这一次我们一起过来，真的意义重大…对我来说…”他停下来看了看布鲁斯，他正喘息着凝视着他，他的兴奋已经显而易见。“布鲁斯？”

布鲁斯发出类似咆哮般的笑声，颤抖在呻吟的边缘。“当我做这个性玩具的时候,可不是…没头没尾的做的。”他舔了舔嘴唇。“你想要什么，克拉克？说出来，我是你的。任何你想要的。”他停顿了一下，挣扎着，然后轻轻的加上一句。“求你。”

克拉克开口，却欲言又止。“告诉我你爱我。”他说。

布鲁斯的脸变得僵硬，眼神也谨慎起来，看上去几乎有点受伤。“我今天早些时候刚刚说过。”他说。

“你是对Bine说的，不是对我。你从没直接对我说过这句话。我想听到你亲口说。”

“我…”布鲁斯咬着嘴唇，动作毫不温柔：“我差不多用各种方式告诉过你了。”

“我知道。不过我更喜欢直接的那一句。求你了。”

他听到布鲁斯的声音破碎起来，凝结着突如其来的疼痛。“你没发觉吗？”

克拉克把手放在布鲁斯发间，把另一个男人拉进怀抱，感觉着他的颤抖。“我很抱歉。我当然发觉了。我很抱歉。”

“那只是——”布鲁斯的声音听起来随时会破碎：“——如果我告诉你我爱你，那我就该告诉瑟琳娜。或是萨沙。或是西尔弗。而如果我应该告诉他们…那我当然也该告诉蒂姆。还有迪克。杰森。芭芭拉。阿尔弗雷德。那么多要告诉的人。我没有告诉他们。所以我不能。无法开始。”

克拉克抱着他，沉默无言的来回摇晃了一会儿。过了一会儿，克拉克听到控制器响了两声，到了第七级。布鲁斯轻声说着，声音小到克拉克几乎错过了它。“再试一次。”

克拉克深呼吸了一下：“我知道你爱我，布鲁斯。”他抵在他深色的发间说道，感受着男人在听到他声音的时候剧烈的震颤。“我知道。我相信你。而且我爱你。不过我实在太想听你说出来了。我想听到你说你爱我而且知道你是认真的。求你。”

布鲁斯靠在克拉克的肩膀上闷闷的说了什么，不知是因为悲伤还是欢愉而颤抖着。他向后退了一点，倒在了枕头上，他闭上了眼睛，仿佛是在避开耀眼的阳光。“我爱你，我爱你，克拉克。”他喘息着说。然后他又说了一次，又说了一次，在热切的节奏中迷失，直到克拉克不得不亲吻他来让他停下。布鲁斯贴在他的身体上发抖，因为克拉克的声音而欣喜若狂，在他说他有多爱他的时候，不管是有声还是无声的，布鲁斯都一一回应了他。

有声亦或是无声。

：：：

房间里很暗，克拉克半梦半醒着。他感觉到有一只手在他的胸口滑动，触碰到他的脖颈，滑过裸露的皮肤——项链已经在结束之后摘掉了。布鲁斯的手停留在他赤裸的喉咙，温暖又温柔。然后是很长时间的、陷入沉思的停顿。

“我爱你。”布鲁斯在黑暗中说。


	12. 粉碎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 章节概述：Kandor的外星社区在庆祝火焰节，结果带来了灾难性的后果。

“我有种不好的预感。”

布鲁斯从他正在系鞋带的靴子上抬起头。“我也不怎么喜欢这件事，克拉克。不过这个节日在非氪星人群里很重要。他们去年取消了这个节日，不过今年他们不会再听那些乱七八糟的借口了。”他站起来，看着镜子里的自己：一张皱着眉的，忧郁的脸回望着他。火焰节在很多种类的外星人的母星都是很重要的节日：一夜的狂欢，庆祝宇宙中混沌的力量。自从卡尔-艾尔回来，这件事就在Kandor被严禁。不过无论如何今晚外星人们还是决定过节。

“我们应该穿上装甲去巡逻。”

“我们会的。不过我们必须先以普通人的装束出现，这样的话人们就会说出他们在哪里看到过我们，以防那个冒牌货的人跟踪夜翼和火焰鸟。半小时，不能再多了。”

镜中的人眉头皱的更厉害了。布鲁斯·韦恩伸出手微微弄乱了自己的头发。皱眉的表情不见了，被替换成——如果不是微笑的话，至少也可以说是有潜力转化成微笑的愉快表情。眼神中闪烁着对节日的期待和乐趣，轻拂过他英俊的爱人，打量着他的身形。现在他是真的在微笑了，轻轻地弯起嘴角。

Brus-We看了看镜子里的布鲁斯·韦恩。

布鲁斯伸出手微微触碰着镜子。

克拉克来到了他身后，用双臂拥抱着他。“准备好出发了吗？”他用鼻子轻轻蹭了蹭布鲁斯的后颈。

布鲁斯微微歪着头，靠近克拉克的怀抱，看着镜中Brus的脸，深蓝色的眼睛在享受爱人抚摸的时候充满了深情和温暖。

“我想我准备好了。”他说。

：：：

Ch’k’rt的那么多条胳膊几乎挥舞到形状模糊，她正在半价向顾客出售伊利亚。“Klar！”她在两个她最喜欢的顾客到来的时候喊道。“你有双份服务！”克拉克从他身上取下一片水果，递给了布鲁斯。“很快就会点燃篝火了。”水果贩子愉快的咯咯道。“欢迎来到光的世界！去吧，去吧，戴上你的面具！”她用空闲的手指向另一个拥挤的小摊。

克拉克和布鲁斯走近那个拥挤的小摊，小口吃着那苦苦甜甜的水果，然后在广场中心看到了巨大的火种。它散发着某种易燃液体的气味。“他们用到这东西的时候应该更小心一点。”布鲁斯皱起眉。

克拉克笑着舔掉指间流下的汁液。“火焰节可不是学习谨慎处事的时候，布鲁斯。它就是为了庆祝无政府和混乱的，而不是服从什么火灾限制令。”在他们的四周，广场上挤满了戴面具的人，很多人都已经醉醺醺的了。“一会儿大街上一定会变成淫乱派对的。”他指出。

布鲁斯伸出手勾住他的胳膊。“这是个保证吗？”男人高兴地发出喉音，克拉克感觉到一阵令人眼花缭乱的欲望火焰袭击了他，周围的喧嚣在逐渐增长的渴望的浪潮中也变得黯淡起来。

布鲁斯微微一笑，拉着他往前走，克拉克才意识到他刚刚是站在街道正中凝视着自己的爱人。他闭上了嘴。他相当确定自己和布鲁斯在一起的时候有一半时间看起来都像个白痴一样，他觉得很幸运另一个男人能忽略他这一点。

这个小摊在免费发放面具：发亮的，有着疯狂设计的纸质椭圆形面具。克拉克发现其中一个深蓝色的面具，从某种角度看的话，可能可以看作是蝙蝠的形状，所以他把它拿给了布鲁斯。布鲁斯笑着摇摇头。“我喜欢这个。”他说着，举起一个贴着着金色螺旋和银色星星的面具。然后他又拿出一个红蓝色的面罩递给克拉克，克拉克有点讽刺的笑着接了过来。戴上面具之后，他们走进了节日的人群中。

克拉克必须得握紧布鲁斯的手，才能避免在人群中被冲散。他们四周的人们拥抱着，在还没点燃的篝火旁边不需音乐就跳起了舞，只需要激情和人群的节奏就够了。克拉克口中还有伊利亚的甜味，布鲁斯温暖的手紧贴着他的皮肤，透过人群，布鲁斯优美的动作映射在他的眼中。一切似乎突然同时陷入混乱，进入了某种新的、不同种类的秩序之下。他拉着布鲁斯的手几乎是不由自主的收紧了。

一个身影，穿着沉重的长袍，戴着面具，举着火把，爬上了高台站在火种旁边。他一动不动的站着，火焰在上面燃烧，用外星语哭喊着某些句子。人群高呼着赞同他。下一个喊声又是不同的语言，再下一个又不一样；克拉克得出结论，这是不同语言中的同一个句子，用来庆祝火焰节。最终，那个身影停了下来，氪星语宣布道：“为了火！为了生命！”

人群怒吼着，那个人影将火炬放上了那堆木桩。

热浪席卷了克拉克的面孔，篝火燃了起来。人群彻底爆发成疯狂的状态，混乱的舞动着，快速的在克拉克和布鲁斯四周流动起来，用各种语言尖叫着，手舞足蹈的嚎叫。

不知怎么地，布鲁斯的手顺着外套滑下来，抚过他裤子的前面，金银相间的面具不可思议的闪耀着，像是月亮。克拉克挣扎着在混乱的中心保持理性，周围的狂暴的人群似乎对此漠不关心，甚至都没人注意到布鲁斯已经解开了他裤子拉链上面的纽扣，看起来就想要当街跪在地上一样…

火堆爆炸成了碎渣和飞舞的碎片。其中一块碎木片划过克拉克的脸颊，他听到周围痛苦的哭喊。

他抬起头，看到了自己。

漂浮在空中，眼睛在发光。

他自己。

在他的身边，是他的母亲。土星女王。她没有扎头发，让它们松散的在她身后飞舞。她的眼神冷酷又可爱的扫视着人群。

他自己。另一个世界的。一定是，如果她和他在一起的话。

他自己。

布鲁斯的兄弟。

他听到布鲁斯的耳语像是从很远的地方传来：“藏起来！克拉克！”他把思想放在了屏障的后面，他们在很小的时候就学会了，在他们想藏起来不被母亲发现的时候。他们这么做的时候她总是假装生气又担心。那是他们玩的一个游戏。

在天上，卡尔-艾尔，Kandor之主，像神一样漂浮着，他的眼睛是无情的红色，那张脸神秘又完美。克拉克感觉自己在坠落，凝视着那个身影。坠落，但是没有人能抓紧他。他在这儿肯定不是超人，而如果那个人是卡尔-艾尔的话，如果那时布鲁斯的兄弟克拉克的话…

黑色的火焰蔓延的回声走廊。拉拽的感觉。景象一闪而过。在他身后是尖叫咆哮的火焰。卡尔-艾尔在做。克拉克在做。他们都在做。他也在做。

冰凉的空气。一个声音，非常遥远的传来。“耶稣啊，克拉克，别逼我这么做。”可是克拉克在那里啊，和布鲁斯的母亲一起在天上。没什么可回应的。

某种尖利的声音响起，彻骨切肉。他的脸上疼起来。“我们没时间搞这个。”布鲁斯的声音，怒气冲冲的，就像鞭子一样击中了他。“人们都要死了！别再浪费时间了，克拉克！”

克拉克蹒跚着向前走去，超过布鲁斯，走向装着盔甲的仓库，等他的脚重新恢复知觉的时候开始跑起来。在他身后，布鲁斯的脚步声和广场上的尖叫和火焰声有节奏的传来。

：：：

“我的孩子选择了混乱而不是秩序，选择了无政府而不是和平。我很难过要纠正你们的方式，不过我会纠正它们，因为这样能更好的带你们从黑暗走向光明。”卡尔-艾尔用他美丽、优雅的声音说出他的母亲用意念告诉他的句子。在他的下方，他能看到外星人们卑躬屈膝、畏畏缩缩，他们的脸上溢满泪水，因为恐惧和敬畏而稀里哗啦的落下来。他在火光照亮的天空下扬起手。“我只希望能带给你们真理，哦Kandor子民的少数者。”

母亲现在和他在一起。她可以令他成神。

卡尔-艾尔俯冲下来，抓起了一个尖叫的外星人，准备把他扔到空中用热视线戳穿他。他是审判的使者，任何他选择要惩罚的人都被定义为罪人。他轻蔑的挥了下手，把外星人旋转着扔上天空——

某种东西撞上了他，他的热视线仅仅是微微擦过了目标。某个金色的身影飞过他面前，抓住了那个正在坠落的外星人。不过卡尔的注意力完全被黑色装甲骑士发起的一系列猛烈打击吸引了。黑色的翅膀如图天鹅般展开，面部覆盖着一个可以说是华丽的精致面罩，那个身影如此有力的攻击着他，卡尔能够感觉到。

//后退，母亲！我能处理好！//他不想刚刚重新得到她就让她冒这种险。

他脑海中出现了温暖的微笑，他的母亲退下去了。

这位“夜翼”的打击开始让他有些刺痛了。金色盔甲的火焰鸟正在广场周围灭火，捕捉那些飞舞的碎片——卡尔把注意力放回和夜翼的战斗上。那个身影惊人的迅速和灵活，避开他的重击，不停的打到他。

“滚开，冒牌货!”夜翼咆哮着，卡尔感觉到自己被一种古怪的震惊冲击着。那个声音确实是陌生的，可是依然有某种…某种内在…

柄刺上他的下巴，卡尔愤怒的嚎叫着。在他的下方，火焰鸟依然在努力的确保平民的安全。出于某种直觉，卡尔远离了他的攻击者，直接对金色的身影发出了热视线。然后在火焰鸟的身影坠落在大块的混凝土上，蹒跚的支起身来，而夜翼无意识的喘着粗气的时候觉得心满意足。

夜翼咆哮着某些莫名其妙的东西，加倍了进攻，权杖在他手中呼啸着发出爆裂的声音。黑色的金属羽翼拍到卡尔身上，迫使他再次专注于黑色骑士。不过骑士凶猛的攻击让他离的很近，卡尔正好能够看清黑色面罩后面的样子。

它裂开了一点，某个瞬间卡尔看到了里面的男人的那双眼睛。它们是宝石一般的蓝色，炙热的闪烁着愤怒、蔑视和轻慢。

卡尔感觉时间好像停滞了。

那双眼睛。

Tommy的眼睛。

他完全陷入了混乱，甚至在闪闪发光的权杖来到眼前的时候没有做出任何反应，同一时刻火焰鸟也猛地从身后撞上了他。震惊又困惑，渴望、向往和仇恨同时在他体内挣扎，卡尔向后深深地看了一眼那双明亮的眼睛，然后逃走了。

：：：

克拉克躺在他们小公寓的床垫上。在“卡尔-艾尔”退场之后，还有很多事后工作：清理杂物，照料伤员，安葬死者。Bine Lor-Malu从卡尔-艾尔的教会赶来，治疗伤员，她无声的关怀和沉默的歉意让人无法拒绝。Ch’k’rt失去了一条肢体，躺在担架上脸色苍白的发抖。克拉克，安全的放好盔甲之后，跪在她身边听她兴奋地呢喃着火焰鸟之神是如何把她从天空中接住让她活命的。Rish，Harrn和Basqat都只受了轻伤，他们帮克拉克和布鲁斯为那些变得无家可归的外星人搭建临时住所。

今晚不再有什么肾上腺素冲动，只有两个筋疲力尽的人把身体挤在一起。布鲁斯把克拉克搂紧身体的凹陷中，用手臂环绕着氪星人。

克拉克自从这次袭击之后就没有和布鲁斯说过一句话。他现在突然动了一下，然后开口了，声音里充满了厚重的疲惫和悲伤：“我很抱歉。”

布鲁斯把脸埋在他深色的发间，闻着里面的烟火味。“那不是…”他不知道该怎么描述：“你”?“他”？“那不是，”他重复了一遍，知道克拉克会懂的。

“她也在那。所以他是…你的兄弟。”克拉克的声音似乎已经完全脱离了现实。

“不。”布鲁斯让自己的声音充满气势，迫使克拉克认真去听。“他的作战方式完全是错的。她只教他了一些基本的氪星动作，不过他的方法和你的完全不一样。那很…粗劣，就像未经打磨一样。钝货。他打斗的样子一点都不像你。”他停顿了一下，然后强迫自己说出来。“你在空中的时候很美，天空它爱你。你战斗的时候就像复仇天使。无论那个人是谁，他打斗的时候就像个拳头一样，就像他在威胁天空把他拖起来。它…”这一切听起来荒谬又神秘，他不自在的耸了耸肩。“我所知道的是，那甚至不属于任何一个我认识的你的版本。你必须要相信我，克拉克。”

接下来是很长时间的沉默，布鲁斯感觉到克拉克的肌肉在慢慢放松，很慢很慢，就像他害怕放开这种紧张感，害怕在布鲁斯的怀抱中放松一样。过了一会儿，布鲁斯轻轻问道：“你相信我吗？”

“我会…试着相信。”克拉克慢慢地说。

布鲁斯终于笑了：“至少你终于有脑子了，小蚂蚱。”

只出现了本可能是笑容的苍白呼吸。“我想永远都不会太晚。”

布鲁斯让烟火气味的头发蹭过他的脸，他的嘴唇，然后拥抱着克拉克直到这个男人入睡。

永远不会太晚。


	13. 承诺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章概述：布鲁斯想出一种新方法来规避对外星人的新限制令。

Basqat把传单扔在集合的叛军面前。它飘落在地板上，上面的氪星文清清楚楚：禁止公共场所群聚。“我早就跟长老会的人说过，火焰节最后会是一场灾难。”他咆哮着，眼膜在他乌黑的眼睛上疯狂的闪烁。“他们会听我的吗？当然不！”

布鲁斯叹了口气，拿起一张皱巴巴的传单。“他们也完全切断了外星人社区的来往交通。甚至连氪星人都不允许通过检查站了。这意味着我们没办法和外面的联络站取得联系。我们完全被孤立了。”

Harrn发出某种令人不快的嘘声：“接下来会发生什么？”

布鲁斯看着克拉克；克拉克完全把目光投向地面。布鲁斯让自己去面对Basqat的目光。“在历史上，少数民族人口集中在一个位置，孤立于世界上的其他位置，下一步必然会是…试图清盘。”

人群窃窃私语起来，还有小声的抽泣；Basqat的表情表明他希望布鲁斯能够在私下说这件事。

“不会发生这种事情的。”克拉克的声音很低，但是就像钢铁一样。他似乎已经从假卡尔-艾尔攻击期间的崩溃中恢复过来了，他一心投在修复工作和作战部署上，效率几乎可怕，过去的两天每次都工作到很累。他的无力感已经足够困扰他了，即使是他没有被伤者和损坏的建筑物围绕的时候。

布鲁斯只能希望他想通了氪星首都王座上的那个杀人犯卡尔-艾尔不是土星女王的儿子，也不是布鲁斯的兄弟。布鲁斯知道，从骨血里能感觉到，就像阳光般能够确定。他从没拥抱着那个男人叫过他兄弟，也从没给过他任何爱。根本不可能。

要是他能确定克拉克也知道这一点的话就好了。

布鲁斯低头看着那张皱巴巴的纸，阅读里面的细则。过了一会儿，他又开口了。“我们需要联系到外面的联络员，抓住最后的机会去组织。禁令里有两个例外，我们有两个借口可以用来在公共场合聚集，和氪星其他诚实的人会面。其中一个是葬礼可以在卡尔-艾尔的教会举行。”

Harrn愤怒的咆哮着：“我们刚刚祭祀了最近的死者。你想让我们为了你的政治目的继续创造死亡吗？”

布鲁斯摇了摇头。他在努力克制自己的微笑，他确定现在自己的面部表情一定相当古怪。“另一个例外是另一种可以在卡尔-艾尔的教会举行的仪式。”他把传单递给了Basqat，走向克拉克。克拉克茫然的盯着他，他说：“我知道我是在占你便宜，因为我知道你不能拒绝，不过我可不想放弃这个机会。”

布鲁斯在克拉克面前单膝跪地，握住他的手：“ilyon，你能在我们的余生都保证对我的誓言吗？”正式的氪星语句。

然后他加上了英文，补充道：“你愿意和我结婚吗？”

：：：

“那么…因为我向Klar求婚了，所以我成了这场仪式里的uud？”克拉克看着布鲁斯扬起的眉毛，他正在检查那张铺满了纸屑和碎布的桌子，Bine正坐在另一端。“这是什么意思？”

Bine的声音充满耐心，她为这个显然对此一无所知的年轻人解释了卡尔-艾尔教会的传统。“现在这其实没有那么多意义了。过去的时候，它意味着你必须保证你对你的riay的支持，而你的riay则必须要保证服从你的一切。不过我们现在不再这么做了。”布鲁斯嘲笑的眼神射向了克拉克，而女祭司仍在继续：“现在基本上就是象征性的：Klar要从你那边开始点燃他的蜡烛，而不能是另一边，而你必须要穿上传统的酒红色长袍，Klar要穿白色的。”

克拉克听着Bine解释仪式具体要怎么进行，看着布鲁斯像拿拼图一样比对着一红一白两件衣服，看是不是合适…

“我们真的要在这件事情上花这么多时间吗？”克拉克听到他几乎是厉声说道：“主要的目的不是要给人们一个机会见面做计划吗？细节没那么重要。”

Bine看起来很惊讶。“孩子，从务实的方面来看，没有任何地方看起来可疑或是值得怀疑也很重要。从更重要的方面看，还有，这些细节很重要是因为你们的关系很重要。婚礼确实是个借口，没错，可是它也是真的，不是吗？”这个问题太直白了，而Bine根本没费时间等他回答：“我明白，这个过程并不是必不可少的，不过它们也不是完全没用吧。”她对他微微一笑，克拉克感觉在她的开放面前自己很羞愧。

布鲁斯突然把手放在他的手上，拇指划过他的指关节：“我想把这件事做好。”他认真的对女祭司说道。他的手温暖的停留在克拉克的手上。

克拉克看起来似乎无法表达出他应该问什么。他甚至在自己心里都不太清楚要问什么。

布鲁斯在桌子对面对克拉克露出一个微笑。

Brus对Klar露出一个微笑。

面具下的面具。到底是哪一个？真的重要吗？

：：：

一周的风卷残云般的准备时间飞逝而过。唱诗者的巡逻更常见了。他们似乎是在极其小心的调查这个地区。夜翼和火焰鸟往往是在夜里和他们撞上：他们总是在快速的袭击之后迅速撤退。神话的化身显然不是他们的重点考虑事项。

布鲁斯似乎充满了近乎疯狂的精力，以完全同样的热情策划着游击队的进攻和接待用的茶点。此时此刻他正在试图修好火焰鸟装甲上的一套推进器，同时还讨论着蛋糕的口味，更令人难以置信的是，讨论的对象是Harrn。那个体型巨大的，毛茸茸的外星人坚持着水果蛋糕的优点。而布鲁斯超级固执的坚持要用巧克力。他们被迫放弃了氪星传统中的夫妻一起切蛋糕的步骤——克拉克感到如释重负——因为食物短缺。克拉克大概第一百次粗略的浏览过通往王宫的草图，用一只耳朵听着那两个人的争执，偶尔瞥一眼。

“你能把套筒扳手递给我吗，Rish？最大的一个，在那。”布鲁斯在眉毛上面抹了一下，留下了一道黑色的污渍。“你瞧，水果是挺好吃之类的，Harrn，不过我一直都向自己保证，如果我结婚的话——我从没想过这种可能真的会发生——我会来一个巧克力蛋糕。”Harrn继续着他关于水果优点的长篇大论，不过布鲁斯打断了他。“还有，Klar最喜欢的蛋糕就是巧克力的。”他说句话的时候就像已经彻底把这件事决定了。

“为什么你觉得自己不会结婚？”Rish好奇的加入了他们的对话，她趴在一个附近的长凳上面，递给他了那把把手。它的翅膀在她倾身向前的时候在她的身后飘动着。

“首先：好像没人有可能忍受得了我。”布鲁斯开心的说：“其次：我的工作总是在第一位的，我想我应该不会爱上哪个能喜欢这一点的人。”

“你看上去没那么难以忍受。”Rish捂着脸笑起来。

布鲁斯最后转了一下扳手，调整好推进器。“外表是会骗人的。”他说着拿起一个小锤子，开始轻轻地在善良的金色盔甲上敲起来。“我确定只看到我愉快的友善的脸的人永远都想不到我可能坏脾气的要命，还是个伤人的混蛋。”他停顿了一下，他可能看了一眼克拉克，不过克拉克正在认真的研究那张蓝图。

Rish还在因为她闪亮盔甲中的骑士之一所说的荒谬内容而发笑。“不过你还是很爱他，对吗，Klar？即使他是个…是个脾气暴躁的混蛋？”她的翅膀因为她的笑而颤抖着。

“事实上我爱他的一部分原因就是他是个脾气暴躁的混蛋。”克拉克低头看着那张图开口道：“信不信由你。”

“不过如果我不是这样的话你就不爱我了吗？”克拉克看了看布鲁斯，不过这时候布鲁斯已经没再看他了，如果之前他真的是在看他的话。他现在拿着一块布精心的抛光着金色盔甲的胸甲，双手在闪亮的、镜子般的表面上小幅度的画着圈。

“我不认为我能比我现在爱你的程度再更爱你了。”克拉克试图让自己的声音轻快而戏谑，可是Rish突然不再笑了，而是严肃的看着他。

忽然一个猛然的噪音让克拉克吓得跳了起来。是Harrn重重的一拳砸在了板凳上面，搞得一些金属零件跳来跳去。“水果蛋糕，该死的！”他吼的就像争吵从未结束一样。“应该有水果！”

布鲁斯哈哈大笑着，回到了和Harrn关于水果选择的争论里。克拉克也重新开始研究宫殿地图。土星女王就在里面的某个地方，和另一个他在一起。克拉克又一次看到那双燃烧的眼睛，半空中无情的神，感觉自己在那面前归于虚无。不过他想起了布鲁斯的声音和他的触碰，就像溺水者一样紧紧抓住了它们，那种感觉消失了。布鲁斯爱他，即使他表现爱的方式有时候古怪又莫名其妙。

在一个布鲁斯都爱上了他的奇异世界里，一切都有可能发生。

：：：

布鲁斯听着克拉克在他身边的呼吸声，缓慢而平稳。他在失去能力的时候需要更多什么，虽然布鲁斯有很多想做完的工作，可是克拉克的睡眠更珍贵。有太多时候，氪星人总是因为噩梦颤抖着醒来，只有在布鲁斯抱着他一遍又一遍的喊着他的人类名字，才能慢慢平静下来。布鲁斯保护着噩梦中的克拉克。他在黑暗中苦笑着。他根本就没想过会有这种可能。

他身边的男人不安稳的翻着身呢喃着：“布鲁斯？”

“我在。”

“我知道。”克拉克的声音温暖而模糊，不太清楚。他伸出胳膊来抱住布鲁斯，然后继续说：“你知道土星女王和——和她的爪牙在婚礼的时候会发现是我们的。”

“是的。”

“这对其他人来说很危险。不能让别人——”

“你知道只有真正的氪星之子才能在教会结婚。我们是唯一合格的外星人社区的氪星情侣。”克拉克什么都没有，不过他也没有同意，沉默在空气中涌动。布鲁斯叹了口气。“我们要寄希望于他不会袭击他自己的教会。不过如果他们这么做了，我们也要提前做好准备。我们可以把盔甲放在附近。而且没有意识到风险多大的人都不能去那。”他听到克拉克吞咽了一声。“你知道如果他们在隔离贫民区，我们已经快没时间了。他们可以直接简单的饿死他们。我们必须和外界的人接触到。”

布鲁斯盯着天花板过了很长时间，克拉克的声音又一次打破了沉默，透露出的想法不知怎么的跑偏了：“他们不会让我们完成婚礼的。”

他的声音温柔而自然，下面却蕴含着一股暗流，布鲁斯无法明确的破译出那是什么：挑战还是安慰，或是两者都有。“嗯，”他有点尴尬的回答：“他们可能会吧。”

克拉克稍微动了动身子，不过没有再说别的，最终他的呼吸又回到了睡眠的频率。布鲁斯不明白他们怎么能做到在如此合拍的情况下，之间还有如此陌生的沉默，多到现在没办法和对方说出口。他希望，在某个疯狂的瞬间希望，克拉克能够再次带上那个音效增强器，告诉布鲁斯他想要听到什么，让布鲁斯说出他需要说的话。布鲁斯想要说的话。

他只希望他能及时自己找到该说的话。


	14. 解释

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 章节概述：一场战前会议，一次对话，一场婚礼。（在不幸的第13章举办婚礼？他们是怎么想的？）

卡尔-艾尔教会的门上贴满了鲜红和雪白和丝带。叶子和花瓣为了这对新人铺满了道路。卡尔-艾尔的雕像依然高高在上伸出一只表示祝福的手，不过这次他手上握着一束花。有人在他头顶上一个俏皮的角度放了一顶方帽。

克拉克盯着那个雕像，露出一点笑容来。然后他走了进去。毕竟今天最重要的事情其实会在仪式开始之前发生。

：：：

“一旦你看到任何唱诗者前往外星人社区的迹象，我们需要你随时准备好破坏发电装置。”Van-Zee，氪星分队的领袖，对Basqat皱起眉不过还是继续听着。氪星援助分队和外星人叛军之间的气氛已经紧张起来，不过Van-Zee的魅力和真诚似乎撑住了场子。布鲁斯和克拉克都在尽量保持低调，让双方自然达成共识。

“我们有联络员可以接触到发电装置。我们甚至有人就在那地方工作。”Basqat看起来很受打动。“那不是个很容易渗透的地方，不。”Van-Zee叹了口气。“我们中有太多人被那个冒牌货完美的脸搞得神魂颠倒，无法看到他过去的行为给我们带来了多少耻辱。”

氪星人伸手到包里拿出了一个小水晶瓶。“我给这对幸福的新人的礼物。”他有点苦涩的说着，从里面抽出一个小芯片。“这是我们能拼出来的最完整的宫殿地图了。如果最后发展成全面进攻的局面，我们会尽最大努力支持你们。”他停顿了一样，布鲁斯欣然接受了这份礼物。“我们之间最好设个暗号。代表我们这边援助者的身份。我们会说‘脱离桎梏回归享乐’。”

布鲁斯发出了惊讶的、甚至可以说是满意的声音：“这句话出自审判期间火焰鸟的灵魂对夜翼的演讲，为了让他从幻觉中脱离出来。”

Van-Zee点了点头。

“那是——我最喜欢的部分。”布鲁斯颇为唐突的说道。

Harrn恼怒的叹了口气。“你的人和你的史诗。”他小声说：“是啊，是啊，头儿。”他在Basqat要开口的时候咆哮起来：“别担心，我会记住的。”

“说到夜翼和火焰鸟。”Van-Zee注意到：“为什么我们这对爱侣还在这？”

Bine瞥了一眼时间，然后跳了起来。“哦Rao，我们的把你俩带到前厅去做准备了！”她用手肘挂着克拉克和布鲁斯，拖着他们往外走起来。“你们还得换衣服！还得做好谈话环节！”

“谈话？”Harrn看起来很好奇。

“和谐的对话。这对新人在开始仪式之前要先谈话，一个私密的时刻，用来在一起开始新生活之前互相敞开心扉。非常重要！”她把这两个男人硬拽了出去。

门关上之后，他们还能听到Harrn的声音：“我的种族都是直接挂上紫色的灯笼，然后他们就是一对儿了。多简单。”

：：：

“嘿。”布鲁斯在Bine把门关上，只留下他们两个在房间之后开口道：“你在做什么？”

克拉克举起挂着白色礼袍的衣架，还有深蓝色的短衬。“穿衣服。”

布鲁斯从他手上抢过那个衣架。“我读过氪星的仪式说明，我清清楚楚的知道我们应该给对方穿衣服。”他把衣架换过来：“uud先来。”他开始慢慢解开克拉克的衬衣。解到第三枚纽扣的时候，他停了下来。“我做这个的时候你应该开始对我敞开心扉，克拉克。”他这么说的时候视线依然停留在纽扣上。

“我的心里没有什么好敞开的，布鲁斯。”克拉克说着，他的声音中带着一点愤怒的意味。长久的沉默之中，布鲁斯不停的摆弄着纽扣，解开又系上。克拉克伸出手来轻轻握住布鲁斯的手。“我爱你。我知道你爱我。我不需要这种形式的东西来证明。”

布鲁斯开始小心的继续脱他的衬衣，解开每个纽扣的时候精神都高度集中着。克拉克继续说下去，声音轻松下来。“我是说，你瞧。我在一年的时间里就爱上了你，那时候我还没有另一段生活的记忆。你——”他在布鲁斯把衬衣从他肩膀脱下去的时候他停顿了一下。“你对来说，上一分钟我们还是朋友，下一分钟我们就可以像情人一样在一起生活。”布鲁斯跪下来解开他的鞋带，克拉克低头凝视着他黑色的头顶。“在某种意义上…你从来都没有真正爱上过我，你知道吗。你只是突然就——已经爱上我了。”他把鞋子脱下来，让布鲁斯解开他的裤子拉链，纯洁的脱掉他的裤子。只穿着内裤站在那，克拉克清了清嗓子。“所以我猜有时候我会担心你是在——我也不知道——过度补偿我。努力过头的想证明你爱我，因为那种感觉…算是突如其来的发生在你身上了一样。”

布鲁斯拿起那件深蓝色的短衬，沉默着把它滑过克拉克的脑袋。之后就是白色的亚麻长袍，领子开得很深，让蓝色的布料显露出来。克拉克把它在脑袋周围像羽毛似的叠起来，就像是翅膀一样。他闭上眼睛。“你不需要这么努力，布鲁斯。你不需要做这些来向我证明什么。我明白的，我保证。”

“你不明白。”克拉克睁开眼睛。布鲁斯的嘴唇离他的距离只有一条线，眼睛就像薄薄的玻璃一样。“你一点都不明白。”他抓起挂着红色长袍的衣架，仿佛指责一般把它摔进克拉克怀里。“轮到你了。”

布鲁斯衬衣上面的小纽扣简直多到可怕。他们就像被擦得闪闪发亮的黑色石头，镶嵌在午夜蓝色的布料上。克拉克凝视着那一行扣子，布鲁斯开口了。

“我在外出巡航的时候带上了那本史诗。用来学习氪星语。”他的声音几乎可以说是愤怒：“就是为了以防万一你会想和我一起谈谈这个。我读到了敌人把夜翼困在幻象中的地方。”

“荆棘花环。”克拉克说，他的声音低沉。

布鲁斯点了下头：“我读到他看见荆棘花环围绕着他，让他与世隔绝，扎进他的心脏。而且敌人在说…”他停顿了一下，就像在回忆它的内容，不过当他开口的时候是毫不犹豫的：“你的命运只有寂寞和孤独；/黑暗中你的身边空无一人。”

克拉克将衬衣滑下布鲁斯的肩膀；布鲁斯几乎是烦躁了耸耸肩甩掉了它，可是克拉克还是慢慢地将手抚下他肌肉结实的臂膀，目光低垂着。氪星人跪下来帮他脱鞋子，手不老实的流连在他的脚踝、脚背，手指像在弹竖弦琴一般划过那些肌腱和指骨。

布鲁斯长长的、缓慢的吸了口气：“我没办法把这一幕赶出我的脑袋。我总是梦到…你的声音，说着火焰鸟说的那些话，打破了幻象。我那么想要，想要——”他的声音突然颤抖起来，然后停了一会儿：“——听到你对我说那句话。听到你告诉我，脱离桎梏回归享乐。”克拉克的手现在在他的皮带扣上；布鲁斯把手伸下去停住了他的动作。“克拉克，这对我来说很不容易，不过我需要——我需要说出来。我知道你觉得我只是在儿戏，关于Brus这些，假装出幸福和调情之类的…”他朝着那件长袍和教堂挥了挥手，“…所有这些东西。我不是在玩，克拉克。这不是一场游戏。从来都不可能是一场游戏。有时候我…我需要另一个面具来让我藏在后面隐藏真相。可是我刚才说的都是认真的。”

克拉克依然低着头；布鲁斯伸出手拢过克拉克的下巴，可是没有强迫他抬头。“你说你不需要这场婚礼。我知道。”

布鲁斯的手指几乎是不由自主的在克拉克的下巴上微微收紧了。“可是我需要，克拉克。”

克拉克终于抬起了目光。他的眼睛在闪闪发亮。“我。我需要它。”布鲁斯又说了一次，用绝望的、急切的单词说着。“我爱你，我想要和你结婚，真的结婚，我——”

克拉克吻了他，把他口中的词句变成了压抑的喘息，甚至是笑声。他们分享着急切、简单而真实的呼吸。

“谢谢你。”过了一会儿，克拉克用前额抵住另一个男人的前额说道。

布鲁斯笑起来，只有一秒钟的颤抖：“短时间内这是你最后一次听到我有话直说了。养成这个习惯的话真是太让人有压力了。”

“我会尽量做到每十年只需要它一次的。”

“十年？”布鲁斯假装怀疑地说道：“我现在就需要个五年时间好从这一次里缓过来。”他又倾身和他陷入另一个吻。“说一次实话感觉就像跳楼一样。”他在克拉克的唇上说道：“一点减速都没有的那种跳。”

“我会接住你的，你知道。”

“我知道。这也是它感觉那么可怕的原因。”

克拉克伸出手去解布鲁斯的裤子，依然还在亲吻之中，当爆炸和尖叫声响起的时候。

：：：

克拉克避开一个攀爬着找掩护的叛军，和身边的布鲁斯一起冲下过道，顺着一条仿超现实主义的新人出场路径往教堂门口冲去。制服就在出口那里，他们很快就能到…

他们俩周围灰尘滚滚。布鲁斯微微领先他一点。克拉克听到某种爆裂音，不假思索的看向正在下方雷鸣般震颤的攻击之下开始倒塌的卡尔-艾尔雕像底座。雕像倾斜着，歪倒着，开始往一个吃惊的瞪大眼的外星人倒去。并不是克拉克认识的人，可能只是个在糟糕的时机路过教堂的普通人，而且马上要在一个巨大的雕像下方粉身碎骨…

克拉克猛地转身往回跑。布鲁斯依然在重新盔甲，对此一无所知，克拉克绝望的加快着速度——为什么他不能更快一点，为什么这么没用，那孩子就要死了，这么没用——然后把那个外星人推到一边安全的地方，让雕像倒在了自己身上。

冲击的重量。黑暗。

：：：

卡尔-艾尔，Kandor之主，粉碎了又一扇窗口，彩色的玻璃碎片就像各色的小刀一样在教堂周围飞舞。他其实有点讨厌打碎窗子，因为他在那上面看上去真帅，不过在另一方面看来，看着里面的人挤在一起畏缩着尖叫也很有趣。

他喜欢的那种崇拜。

“我们要走了，卡尔！”他母亲的声音很尖利，几乎可以说是喜不自禁。卡尔转向她，十分困惑。

“可是Tom——夜翼没在这。你答应过我如果我这么做就能得到他的。”

他的母亲飘到他身边，可爱的脸上是狂热的笑容。她正抱着一个身穿白色和深蓝色相间服装的人。“我说了，撤退。我们已经拿到需要的了。”当卡尔再次犹豫的时候，她重复了一遍。//撤退！//

她用思维传来的声音就像是鞭子一样穿过裂缝，在他的精神上重重的留下伤痕，他畏缩了一下，跟上了她。“我只是想让Tommy回到他该在的地方。”他突然小声说道，羞愧的泪水让他的声音噎住了。

土星女王落在宫殿的遮檐上：“你会达成愿望的，亲爱的甜心。他会来到你这儿，在这儿你更有优势，你的力量更强大。因为我们有了他。”她朝那个他抱着的身体歪了歪头，卡尔看到了——他自己的脸。

愤怒，狂暴，恐惧的感情席卷了他。这就是Tommy没和他在一起的原因。“我——我——”他结结巴巴的说着，因为怒火而口吃。

他的母亲甜蜜的笑着。“一切都会解决的，亲爱的。让我们把他放进其中一个牢笼，然后给你好好充上电。”她站起来，用她的飞行戒指把那个身体吊起来，然后对卡尔露出她最炫目的笑容。

卡尔叹了口气，她当然是对的。他确实需要充电。他没有跟母亲提到过，不过最近他比以前用光能量的速度要快很多。他需要在日光灯下多待几个小时。他最后一次瞪了一眼她怀抱中的那个人。

晚点再找你这个混蛋算账。

：：：

夜翼飞落在教堂的台阶上，发出刺耳的声音。破碎的花瓣在他下方飞舞。“他在哪？克拉克在哪？”Basqat浑身战栗着，他身后的两名叛军更是直接跪下了。布鲁斯抬起面罩，又用稍微正常的声音重复了一遍。

Rish在哭泣。“她把他带走了。她把他带走了，他们逃跑了，那些懦夫，胆小鬼——！”

布鲁斯的怒火变成了冰冷的平静：“土星女王把克拉克带走了？带到宫殿去了？”

Basqat似乎，如果非要形容的话，比起布鲁斯的怒火更害怕布鲁斯的平静。“那是——他们飞走的方向。”

“我会把他带回来。”他转身要走。

Basqat抗议道：“布鲁斯，我们不可能提供你们需要的后援。你会是独自一人，去面对那个绝对会是陷阱的地方。给我们几天准备时间，至少！”

闪闪发亮的黑色翅膀已经展开，颤抖着，不过布鲁斯的脸依旧冷漠无情。“在有心灵感应和完美的复制品的情况下，我们给他们的时间越多，就越可能会让我带回某个可能把我们全杀光的家伙。”翅膀依然在抖动着，金属磨蹭着金属，发出令人无法忍受的锋利声音。“这是个很好的策略。我们不能等。我们不能——不能把他扔在他们手上。”

他的目光遇上Basqat的眼睛，叛军首领后退了一步。“我理解。”Basqat说。

布鲁斯关上面罩，远离小小的人群走上台阶。“保重。”他简单地说，然后飞上了天空。

Rish继续抽泣着，脸埋进手里。Harrn搂住她慢慢摇晃着，其他的叛军开始清理那里的损坏物。

：：：

克拉克被锁在墙上。没什么新鲜的，他苦涩的想。他的肋骨很疼，呼吸的时候充满痛苦，不过好像没有新断的骨头。他的胳膊被拽到头顶，因为已经没有力量所以很快就变成了疼痛源。他的脚踝是最让他担心的：稍微使力就会让疼痛感遍及全身。至少是严重扭伤。克拉克把重心放到另一条腿上，试图聚集思绪。房间里一片漆黑，不过他猜到这里应该很小。也许是在宫殿里面。

一扇门打开了，一道刺眼的光芒从走廊蔓延到黑暗的牢房。克拉克的双胞胎走进了牢房。他等了一会儿，微笑着，等待克拉克因为突然的光明而眨眼的这段时间。“那么，我们终于见面了。”他聊天似的说，“看起来对你来说情况很糟啊，不是吗？”他的声音温暖，甚至有点欢快。“我记得有一次，我更小的时候，我被Ra’sal-Ghul俘虏了，他把我锁进一个和这里差不多的牢房里。”他对自己点点头，回忆着。“当然了，我的兄弟和我从那地方逃出了。”他微微叹着气：“就是那次之后，我们第一次做爱了。我们还一起去飞。他穿着黑色的丝绸睡衣。我记得在我脱掉它们的时候他发出的声音，我第一次进入他的时候他脸上的表情。那简直是天堂。对我们两个来说都是。”卡尔-艾尔差点笑出来了，几乎是深情的：“我们多爱在一起飞啊。”

他在牢房的地板上踱步到克拉克的面前。“这就对了。”他沉吟着说，看着和他一模一样的俘虏的脸。“母亲说你有我的一部分记忆。你有这部分吗？”没有回答。“好吧，这也不怎么重要，鉴于你再也不能带他一起飞了，不是吗？”

他缓慢的伸出手，故意把亚麻长袍从他的胸口扯下来。“他爱的是我，你知道的，”他补充道：“他的兄弟。你只是个可怜的影子，他消磨时间的临时替代品，直到他终于可以再次和我相聚为止。”小心的，轻轻地，他用指甲在克拉克的胸口勾勒出那个熟悉的标志。“你什么都不是。”朱红色的血珠在他手指后的皮肤上渗出：“什么都不是。”

卡尔-艾尔往后退了几步，欣赏着自己的杰作：无论是流着血的标志还是另一个男人脸上的表情。他微妙的舔了舔手指。“晚点再来找你。”他说：“等他忘掉你的时候，我就能好好享受了。”

他转过身。

//我说的对吗？//他一离开房间就在脑海里对他母亲说。

//你是完美的。//土星女王满意的想法传来。

//我更希望把他的肺挖出来，母亲。//他暴躁的想到。

//相信我，亲爱的儿子，这种方式可以伤他更深。//

放下心来，他如释重负的笑了笑，关上了门，让房间在他身后重归黑暗。


	15. 逃脱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章概述：克拉克感觉那作用不大——救出他自己和布鲁斯的方法。

这里很暗。极度黑暗，极度安静。

有一瞬间整个宫殿都震颤起来，脚步声在门外纷乱的响起，不过没人来开门。

克拉克在束缚下努力着，直到他能感觉到血液从他的手腕流过，主要是为了找点事情做。他胸口的血液已经干了，开始发痒。

他开始觉得口渴。

门开了一条缝，光明流入门内。克拉克眨了下眼然后眯起眼睛，直到他能够看到那双睁大的绿褐色眼睛，在矩形的光线中看着他。这双眼睛的主人似乎在踮着脚尖。克拉克清了清嗓子，门缝又一次啪的关上，留他一个人在黑暗里。

大概十分钟之后，门又猛地打开。一个孩子的小脑瓜在门口露出来：一个女孩，她赤褐色的头发在身后梳成辫子。她正拿着一盘面包和一杯水。“我…我应该给你点。”她小声说：“卡尔-艾尔陛下让我来的。”

她得高高的举起手才能让水杯碰到他的唇边：温暖的水流溅在他的脸上，他尽可能多的喝到它们。“你叫什么名字？”咽下水之后他问她。

她紧张的看向门口，然后视线又回到他身上，再看向门口，再看回来。“我叫…我叫Dela。”

“Dela，”他说，然后强迫自己对她露出一个笑容。她凝视了他一会儿，然后往门口走去。“别害怕，Dela，我——”

门依然不可改变的关上了。

克拉克试了试脚踝的感觉，一旦他要和布鲁斯离开这里的话，一定很难走动。

这里真的很黑。

那个小女孩，Dela，一会儿之后拿着便壶过来了。这真的非常尴尬，不过比起直接弄脏衣服的耻辱要好一点。“Dela。”他在她转身离开的时候又一次开口了：“你为什么要效忠他？”

大大的绿褐色眼睛对他眨了眨：“他是…卡尔-艾尔陛下。不…不是吗？”她小心的看向他的脸，眼睛惊讶的睁大，不过最后她还是消失在了门后，再次把他一个人留在黑暗里。

又经过了很长一段时间。

Dela下一次出现的时候拿着水，克拉克一直等着，直到他发现她在仔细看他的脸。“Dela，拜托。你知道被你叫做卡尔-艾尔陛下的那个人是个邪恶的人。拜托。我得离开这个地方，我要得到自由去打败他，解放Kandor。”总会有办法。“我向你发誓，Dela，还有更好的世界。”

她看了他很长一段时间，然后伸出手，几乎碰到了他胸口那干涸的血痕。那个标志刻在了他的皮肤上。她咬着嘴唇，然后沉默着窜出了门。

克拉克在黑暗中叹了口气。

门下一次打开的时候，女孩溜进房间，把手伸进口袋里拿出了一串钥匙。克拉克感觉到希望在他的体内跳跃，女孩轻轻地打开了他的手铐。他放下酸痛的胳膊的时候畏缩了一下，因为疼痛喘着气。

女孩严肃的看着：“你是真正的卡尔-艾尔，我能看出来。真正的陛下。”

克拉克在这个时刻的感受可能是任何的感觉，但唯独不可能是高贵。“我是卡尔-艾尔,没错。”他简单地说：“谢谢你。”他往前走了一步，扭伤的脚腕几乎让他摔倒。“我不知道我能派上什么用场，不过还是谢谢你。”

Dela犹豫了一下：“有一个房间——那个房间里陛——那个男人可以补充能量。那里有很大的灯，黄色的光。他站在那里就能变得强壮。”

这比克拉克所希望的可要好得多。“你可以带我去那吗？”

光滑的褐色小脑袋低了下去。“当然。”然后她扬起头，看了他很久很久：“我的陛下…有些事情我必须先告诉你。”

“请别这么叫我。”他说道，用微笑去化解语气里的斥责。

Dela咬着嘴唇：“你——知道夜翼陛下吗？”

克拉克感觉到某种极度的担忧紧紧攥住了他。“知道，他还好吗？”

Dela垂下眼眸：“他被抓住了。”她小声说：“他们做好陷阱等着他，然后抓住了他。”

克拉克的手攥成拳头。“带我去那个房间，有太阳光的房间，我会去救他。”他蹒跚着绕过她，走向门口，试图催促她快走，可是她一动不动，目光盯着地面。“Dela，我们得快点！”

“我的陛下，”她说，她的声音那么低，他要竭尽全力才能听到。“他和另一个卡尔-艾尔在一张床上。我看到他在那了。笑着，叫他兄弟。而且——”她停下来，脸完全涨红了。

这里太暗了，克拉克在墙上靠了一会儿；脚腕的疼痛非常严重。

“不。”他说。

“我的陛下——！”

“不。”他挥了挥手打断了她的话，如同帝王般看着她，虽然他自己不知道。“不可能。他可能在这里。他甚至可能假装成他的爱人。可是他爱的是我。”Dela凝视着他。“带我去有太阳光的房间。”

她带着路。克拉克用最快的速度一瘸一拐的跟在她后面。

：：：

警卫刚一倒下，克拉克就放下了他的临时武器，检查他们的脉搏。他很幸运；两个警卫都快睡着了，都没注意到克拉克用一根管子在他们身后给了他们一下。他和Dela把失去意识的警卫拖进房间，关上了那扇重重的门。

房间里又大又空，中间的机器巨大的耸立着。六个硕大的嵌板聚焦在中心的一个平台上。墙边是成组的控制器，看起来就像超级计算机一样。这一整套东西发出轻轻的嗡鸣。“你知道怎么开吗？”他问Dela。

女孩显然吓坏了，可她还是聚集起所有勇气，走向那个机器。“我想是这个按钮…还有这个…”

嵌板们亮了起来，伴随着深沉的低音脉冲。黄色的光充满了整个房间。克拉克走上平台，让身体沐浴在光明之下。Dela睁大眼睛看着，看着他胸口浅浅的伤痕在阳光下慢慢痊愈，只在毫无印记的皮肤上留下干涸的血迹。她伸出手要把那些红色的血用袖子擦掉，可克拉克制止了她。“不用管它。”他温柔的说。她后退回去，依然看着他。

克拉克闭上眼睛，让金色的阳光流淌过他的全身。几分钟之后，他开口了，眼睛依然紧闭：“还不够。速度不够快。”

Dela的声音透着胆怯：“每次他都要花上四个小时。”

明亮的蓝眼睛睁开来，就像金子般闪亮着。“我没有四个小时的时间。”克拉克看着那个机器：“肯定还有其他办法——！”

女孩颤抖着吸着气说：“我的陛下…有时候他需要快点补充能量的时候，他…”她的声音抖得很厉害。

“他是怎么做的？拜托，Dela，告诉我。”

Dela走向大型控制器上的其中一块嵌板，打开了它，露出里面的黑色空洞。“如果他把一个人放在这里吗，碰一下这里——”她指着一个水平的金属棒：“他可以在十分钟之内充满能量。”她的声音在继续的时候抖得更厉害了：“有一次他把我哥哥放进去了。”

克拉克的脸色很暗淡。“被放进去的人会怎么样？”他知道答案，可他还是问了。女孩的眼中溢满泪水，他一拳砸在了那个机器上，让她差点跳起来。“残暴的混蛋！”

Dela仰起头，就像被刺痛了。“这对我们来说是荣誉！最高的荣誉！把你的生命作为能量献给陛下是伟大的荣幸！”

克拉克继续凝视着那个黑暗的空洞，那地方让他作呕。“别的方法。一定会有别的方法。”他呢喃着。

“我的陛下…”Dela的声音颤抖着，额头上满是汗珠，可她扬起下巴继续说道：“我的陛下，我的生命可以救活这个城市。使用它吧。使用它吧，求你。”

“不。”克拉克的声音充满痛苦。

“那你会失败，而他会成功，他会赢得一切。”Dela跪了下来，双手紧扣在一起。“我相信你，陛下。接受我的提议，毫无负担的接受，在荣耀中升起拯救我们所有人。”

很长一段时间里，克拉克盯着自己的拳头，依然狠狠地砸在机器上。当他再次看向Dela的时候，他的眼睛清澈而坚定。“在大厅里等我，我很快就到。”

Dela后退了几步，然后跟着他的视线看向那两个警卫。

她又犹豫了一下，睁大了眼睛。“去吧。”克拉克温柔的说：“我一会儿就到。”

女孩走进大厅，巨大的铁门在她身后啷的一声关上。她等待着，蜷缩着颤抖。十分钟之后，门再次打开。

卡尔站在那里，仰着头，嘴紧闭着，已经痊愈的胸口那些血迹清晰无比。

“我准备好了。”他说：“带我去我的兄弟那里。”

Dela凝视着他，恐惧和希望在她的脸上挣扎。然后她鞠了一躬，深深地，然后开始在大厅里带路。卡尔跟上了她。

他的脚不再一瘸一拐。


	16. 救援

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 章节概述：在去过冒牌货卡尔-艾尔的能量补充室之后，克拉克挺身面对他的二重身和土星女王。

走廊一片沉寂，卡尔大步跟在Dela的身后。小女孩不停的紧张兮兮的向后扫视，卡尔试图用笑容安抚她。本该是他的结婚礼服的衣服现在以碎片的形式烂兮兮的挂在他身上，艾尔家族的象征性标志以他自己的血为笔印在他的胸口。女孩颤抖着到处看，匆匆走下发出阵阵回音的大理石大厅。

他们最终来到一扇精心锻造的金色门前。门外并没有守卫，卡尔把双手放在闪亮的金属上，就像他马上要直接把锁链从门上撕下来一样，他闭上眼睛深深吸了一口气。然后，他仅仅是打开了锁闩，轻轻打开了门，金属只发出了一声轻轻的、甚至可以说是甜蜜的嗡鸣声。

卡尔走进房间，Dela跟在他身后几步的地方。

房间里面的摆设以一个大的离谱的四柱床为主，四周挂着纱帘。布鲁斯躺在床的正中，胳膊被举过头顶，手压在一个巨大的枕头下面。他的眼睛紧闭着，脸红得厉害。卡尔-艾尔陛下穿着全套制服躺在他的身边，一只手在他赤裸的胸口上展开，另一只手温柔的放在他杂乱的黑发间抚摸着。门一打开，他抬头看着闯入者，慵懒的笑着，然后站起来面对着那个男人，在起身的时候还颇为深情的拍了拍布鲁斯的脸颊。

“想来试试夺走你认为是属于你的东西吗？”卡尔-艾尔陛下双臂交叉着，冷笑了一下。

布鲁斯的眼睛慢慢睁开了，里面笼罩着困倦、欲望、或是某些其他的东西。“克拉克。”他轻声说着，声音模糊不清。

卡尔走进房间，直到他距离他的二重身只有几步距离。在他的身后，Dela发出小小的、受惊的声音，卡尔-艾尔陛下笑了起来。“母亲。”他说着，看向卡尔身后的某个人。

卡尔能够听到门口有丝绸发出的瑟瑟的声音，不过没有把视线从另一个男人身上移开。“你不是卡尔-艾尔。”他终于说道：“而我来这的目的是要阻止你。阻止你伤害Kandor，伤害我爱的人。”他的眼睛像明亮的绿松石，里面写满了不可动摇。“我不会让你继续这样的悲剧。”

另一个男人只是嗤之以鼻，充满了轻蔑。“你打算怎么阻止我呢，蠕虫？”

Dela发出嘘声：“走着瞧。”她小声说。

“我找到你的太阳能供应室了。”卡尔说。

男人脸上闪过一丝惊讶，很快就被冷笑取代：“你什么都不是。”他说：“我告诉过你了。你什么都不是。”

土星女王向前移动了一些，直到卡尔能从眼角的余光看到他。他没有去看她，而是继续聚精会神的面对着他的双胞胎。“你没有我强壮。”最后他说：“以前不会，以后也永远不会。如果你和我战斗，我会打败你。”他的表情冰冷而冷静。

Kandor之主的表情扭曲起来。“我操了你的男朋友。”他咆哮着。“比你曾经操过他的任何一次都好。每次他都求着我索要更多，我每次都满足他。”

从床上，布鲁斯发出某种类似溺水似的声音：“没有。”他呢喃着。

卡尔笑了，很小的笑容，然后他的对手第一次退缩了。“别担心，布鲁斯。”他说，他的眼神从没离开过那双和他如此相似——又如此不同的眼睛。“我的兄弟。”他的声音温柔如同爱抚，但他一动不动的凝视就像寒冰。

“我会杀了你。”他的双胞胎咬着牙说。

那个小小的笑容没有离开卡尔的脸。“不，你不会的。你会站在那不动，然后放我们走。因为你害怕我，而且你害怕我肯定会对你做的那些事。”

土星女王一直沉默着，不过她的身体一直很紧张，脸上充满奇怪的狂热。在卡尔的身后，Dela的呼吸变得急促起来。

那个长的像卡尔-艾尔的冒牌货站在那，颤抖着，他的手在身侧握紧又松开。“你——”他呛了一下：“你——”

“站在那。”卡尔重复了一遍，如图钢铁和北极的寒风。

突然的呼出一口气，另一个男人的姿势改变了，他往后退了一步。“操你的。”他小声说。

卡尔小心翼翼的走向床边，依然看着他的双生子。“我们现在要走了，而你不会阻止我我们。我们——”

土星女王狠狠吸了一口气。有人发出了凄厉的尖叫，充满憎恨，是门口的女孩发出的。“直接杀了他吧！”Dela的手在空气中挥舞着，眼睛充满狂热：“他夺走了你的名字，你的城市，你的爱人，一切！如果你不制止他的话他会杀掉我们所有人的！你不能让他活命！你不能！”

床上的人突然有了动作，毯子散落在地上，布鲁斯忽然出现在Dela的身边，一拳揍在她身上，让她猛然发出尖叫。

与此同时，土星女王捂着脑袋缩成了一团。

布鲁斯站到卡尔身边，揉着因为他刚刚在卡尔引人注意的讲话中脱出的束缚造成的酸痛的手腕。他摇了摇脑袋好像想让它清醒点。“我确实算是被下药了。”他喃喃着说：“不过我能看到他们俩脸上的表情。完美的一致。那种渴望。”

卡尔的双胞胎狂怒地瞪着土星女王的旧皮囊。“母亲！母亲！”他怒视着两个男人。“这就够你们死一次的了！”他眯起眼睛，聚起眼神——可是什么都没有发生。看起来十分迷惑的，他在他们面前想冲上天空——结果脸朝下掉了下来。

在他摇摇晃晃站起来的时候，布鲁斯走到他身边，直接一记上钩拳把他打到了墙上。

Kandor之主的嘴角淌下血液，他难以置信的舔了舔，一片茫然。“什么？什么？”

克拉克凝视着失去能力的男人，看上去觉得很恶心。“她破坏了他补充能量的最后环节。”他呢喃着，几乎震惊了：“所以我的能量是满的，而他没有。所以我…我…”

“所以你一拳就能打死他。”布鲁斯替他说完了这句话。“杀了他，救我…然后再加上来自她的某些额外的精神影响，就能再次让你准备好待在她的身边。”

那个迷茫的、流血的男人似乎刚开始理解这些话的意思：“不。”他抽噎着，开始哽咽，眼泪从他不敢置信的蓝眼睛里流下来。“母亲绝不会对我做这种事！母亲爱我！”他触摸着嘴角的血液，凝视着他湿漉漉的手。“不！”他摊倒在地板上，然后抬起头嚎叫着：“我只想要回家！”

他刚喊出这句召唤，他身后的墙面就闪烁着变幻起来，变成了一扇旋转门。两个身影出现，站在了卡尔的二重身后面。

其中一个是男人，有着相同锋利的下颌线条，相同的自信态度，和布鲁斯·韦恩一样，不过却穿着一身带有钢铁羽毛的灰色皮革的制服：鸮人，汤米·韦恩，布鲁斯在另一个维度的兄弟。

另一个是女人，脸上是令人熟悉的嘲讽笑容，黑色的头发，扬着头，身侧是一套金色套索：女超人，Lois Lane的双胞胎。

鸮人的眼神在两个如图复制一般的人之间闪烁了一下，然后把目光落在那个靠在墙上哭哭啼啼的身影上。“Kent。”他简单地说：“没有你生活都变得无聊了。”

女超人依然嘲讽的笑着：“如果没有气得要命的你在这里的话，连出轨都变得没意思了。”

终极人的眼睛透过泪水看清了眼前。“汤米！露易丝！”某一瞬间，他的声音里几乎出现了某些像是欢乐的语调。“他们他妈去哪了，把我一个人留在这个鸟不拉屎的地方他妈这么长时间？”

鸮人冷哼一声，把终极人拽起来。“这个小小的短途旅行造成的代价你要用该死的数不清次数的帮忙来偿还了，Kent。你最好现在就开始想…想点有创意的方式来取悦我们。”他的声音里已经盛满了将来对某人的羞辱。

“他们什么情况？”女超人正在揣摩的看着布鲁斯和卡尔，在身侧拍打着她的套索。他们已经转换到了战斗姿势——他们俩都是半裸着的，布鲁斯的眼神依然迷蒙，而卡尔身上的标志是用自己的血涂出来的，他们看起来依然准备好了要干一场硬仗。

鸮人小小的吹了声口哨，看向那两个英雄。“你瞧，我们可以在这干一架。甚至可能会相当有意思。不过这扇门只能再开大概几分钟的时间了，所以除非你们想冒上被困在这地方的风险，不然我建议这回的盛宴我们还是免了吧。”他给女超人递了个眼神。“露易丝。你绝对不可能得到5p的，所以你最好连想都不要想。”

女超人颇为顽固不化的咧嘴一笑，但还是开始帮忙把终极人拉进门里。

“等等。”终极人突然说道。他抓起已经没有意识的土星女王的身体的卷发，拽了起来。“把她和我们一起带走。”露易丝和汤米彼此对视了一眼，耸了耸肩；露易丝往前走了一步，把女人举了起来。

终极人忍俊不禁：“你一直想要个有心灵感应的宠物来试验你那些玩具，汤米。她应该会做的不错。”

鸮人多等了一会儿，想看看布鲁斯和克拉克有没有要阻止他们，然后就后退进门里，在门慢慢关上的时候取笑一般的弯腰进去了。他们在旋转门关上的时候最后听到的声音是终极人和鸮人的。

“等我的能力回来我绝对要宰了你，汤米。”

“做梦吧，Kent。”

那扇门关上之后是很长时间的沉默。突然，克拉克如同抽噎般开始剧烈的喘气。

布鲁斯如释重负的哼了一声：“我全副武装的时候他们就够难对付了。至少你还能跟他们练一练。”

克拉克往床边走了一步；他的脚腕松下来他倒在了床上。“不。”他喘着气说，几乎要笑起来了：“不，我不能。”

布鲁斯看起来一脸茫然：“你——什么？”

“我时间不够。而且我不能——我忍受不了——我是在虚张声势，布鲁斯。我一点能力都没有。我连走路都费劲。”

布鲁斯凝视着他。然后，慢慢的，开始哈哈大笑起来。“你在虚张声势。你这个小疯子。”他摇了摇头：“会变魔术的小疯子。”他也在床上坐在了克拉克身边，用胳膊搂住他。“很美。”他对他耳语，亲吻着他胸口血液标志的上方。“你好美。”有那么一会儿，他就那样把头靠在克拉克的胸口，听着他下方的心跳声。“你什么时候发现那个女孩是被控制的？”

克拉克笑了两声：“在你发现之后吧。我让她先从能量室里面出去只是因为我不想让她害怕我，把我供出来。”他的表情突然惊惶起来，搂着布鲁斯的胳膊收紧了：“Mithen，他有没有——他有没有——”

“没有。”布鲁斯继续说下去的时候，克拉克如释重负的又开始打蔫了。“土星女王不会让他那么做。她大概不想让我把你的脸和暴力联想到一起。毕竟，她还是想要我待在你的身边继续爱你。”

克拉克触碰着他的脸，手微微发抖：“待在我的身边继续爱我。”他轻轻地说：“布鲁斯。布鲁斯。脱离桎梏回归享乐。”

布鲁斯亲吻着克拉克的手掌心，眼睛一直注视着克拉克的双眼，脸部的线条出现了些莫名的新变化。

“嗯。”他简单地说：“我会试试的。”

角落里的女孩呻吟着动弹了一下；布鲁斯吻了克拉克一下，然后起身轻轻抱起她把她放在床上，抚摸着她褐色的头发。“她会没事的。”他说着，检查着她的脉搏和呼吸：“她只是需要休息。”

“就像我们一样。”

“就像我们。”布鲁斯带着一丝笑容重复了一遍这句话：“不过首先我们还有些事情要做。”

：：：

两个闪闪发亮的神的化身在宫殿上空盘旋的时候，宫殿的警卫都退缩了。黑色盔甲骑士的盔甲有所破损，不过这只会显得他更具威胁性。金色的盔甲就像神话般的金色太阳在闪耀。他们在空中飘浮着就像两个全副武装的装饰品一样，明亮而危险。

从心里就没有力气去挑战他们。

火焰鸟举起他的剑致敬着说道：“拥有希望吧！向往天堂吧！”他声音的甜蜜和美好是无法用语言形容的，许多在听的Kandor人发现自己眼中溢满泪水。

“你们已经在黑暗中行走了太久。”火焰鸟继续着：“崇拜着不该存在忠诚之地，让虚假的王扭曲你们的心。你们放任Kandor的同胞被伤害，仅仅因为他们的表象而不是他们的本心。你们怎能如此，我的人民？”他声音中的悲伤和失望让他们的心开始绞痛；这份悲伤的正确是不可否认的。

“假的王和他的母后已经离去。”夜翼说：“今日起纠正你们的错误，回到真正的Rao与Yuda之光中，回到他们的爱与智慧之中。拥抱你的同胞，无论他们外表如何。”他停顿了一下：“你们做出了伤人的决定。错误的决定。可是铭记此刻宽恕与仁慈无限与爱同在。”他声音中救赎的承诺充满安慰，慈悲的希望不可忽视。“无限。”

火焰鸟把金色的手轻轻放上夜翼的肩膀，继续在黑色骑士沉默之后说道：“此刻我们把任务留给你们，让世界变得更美好。我们相信你们。永远。”

然后他们离开了。

：：：

“你应该抓紧机会补充能量来着，在我们毁掉那些灯之前。现在我还得治好你那个扭了的脚腕。”布鲁斯从通讯器传来的讥讽之语掩饰着他充满关心的语气。

“我们不能冒着有人会利用那些东西的风险那么做。再说了，也许我就是喜欢你来治疗我。”克拉克微笑着，布鲁斯的叹息声透过扬声器传来。“那么，我们把盔甲留给Basqat和Van-Zee，然后——”

“还不行。我们得先把别的事情办好。”克拉克发出疑问的声音，而布鲁斯的声音变得愤怒起来。“你真以为我会就这么让你逃过去？门都没有。”

：：：

Bine听到风声在城市里蔓延，所以当她看到那两个身影在废墟里慢慢寻路而入的时候并不惊讶，而是高兴的笑着迎接他们的到来。红色的光透过破碎的彩色玻璃窗，让他们沐浴在一片深红色中。Klar半靠在Brus的身上；他们都赤裸着上身。他们停在Bine面前，筋疲力尽又身形消瘦。

Bine站起来，轻轻摸了摸Klar胸口上已经干掉的血色标志。“Rish告诉我了。”她说：“你为什么不告诉我呢，孩子，将一个老女人从愚蠢之中拯救出来？”

“我很抱歉。”Klar温顺的说：“我不知道怎么说。我只是个人。”

她笑了两声，不过没有抓住这个不放。

“你可以给我们举办婚礼吗？”Burs说。“现在？就在这？我可不能再冒他被人偷走的险了。”

Bine看着Klar，他点了点头。“他好像已经打定主意了，我早就学会了千万不要反驳他。”他的表情因为喜悦而明媚。“我们真的需要长袍、蜡烛那些乱七八糟的吗？仪式的最简单形式是什么样子？”

Bine走向祭坛，从抽屉里抽出了一套褐红色和白色的丝带。“把手握在一起。”她说，两个人照做了。她把白色的丝带围绕在克拉克的手腕和前臂，红色的绕在布鲁斯的手腕和前臂上，然后在他们握在一起的手上把它们缠绕在一起。然后她清了清嗓子，把手轻轻放在了丝带链接的两只手上。

“今日我们来到Rao和Yuda面前，见证两个相爱的生命的结合，共同的新生活的开始。”她看着Brus。“Brus-We，今日你在此地——”

“布鲁斯。”他打断了她，“布鲁斯·韦恩。这是我真正的名字。”

Bine发出小小的愠怒声音，用来掩饰她看着卡尔的微笑几乎想哭的情绪。“很好。布鲁斯·韦恩，今日你在此地对这位先生以生命起誓。你愿意在此宣誓，你愿意以此一生用尽一切爱、尊重、尊敬并喜爱你选择的这个人吗？如果是的话，说‘我愿意。’”

布鲁斯停顿的时间长到Bine都应该开始担心了，要不是他其实是一直在凝视着另一个男人的脸，显然在享受着这一刻的话。“我愿意。”他终于说道。

Bine把注意力转向Klar。“这次我要提前问一下才行——哪个名字才是你真正的名字？”

他停顿了一下，看上去有点迷茫。“我的父母给我起的名字是卡尔-艾尔，可我也是克拉克·肯特。我猜…我猜这两个名字都是真的。”

“你非得把事情变得复杂，不是吗？”Bine叹了口气。“好极了，那我们怎么安全怎么来吧。”她又一次提高了音调：“克拉克·肯特，卡尔-艾尔，今日你在此地对这位先生以生命起誓。你愿意在此宣誓，你愿意以此一生用尽一切爱、尊重、尊敬并喜爱你选择的这个人吗？如果是的话，说‘我愿意。’”

“我愿意。”克拉克几乎在她还没说完的时候就开口了。在丝带下面，布鲁斯握着他的手收紧了。

Bine轻轻的把缠绕在他们手上的丝带解开。然后她郑重的把布鲁斯手上的红褐色丝带递给克拉克，把克拉克手上的白色丝带递给布鲁斯。“这些丝带象征着对你的ilyon的爱和信仰。保留着它们，提醒自己，比起他自己的幸福、自己的荣誉甚至自己的生命，他要更珍视你的。以Rao的喜乐为名，以Yuda的智慧为名，此时此刻我宣布你们的生命从此成为一体。”一场超长的战役。“你们可以放开对方了。”Bine说，在他们之间挥了挥手割开他们的视线。

“永远不会。”布鲁斯哈哈大笑着。

克拉克看着Bine：“谢谢你。”他说。

她鞠了一躬。“这是我的荣耀，卡尔-艾尔陛下。”然后她抬起头，让他能看到她其实在戏谑的笑。“Klar，克拉克，火焰鸟。无论你是谁。”

“这个问题容易回答。”克拉克轻声说，对布鲁斯点了下头：“我是他的ilyon。”

他们一起走过狭长的道路，穿过废墟，越过破碎的花，衣衫褴褛，流血亦不屈。

在教堂的门口他们停了下来。在外面，氪星人和外星人刚刚一起清理好中心广场喷泉的瓦砾。外星人流浪乐队正聚在一起练习。Harrn正在给一个小小的班卓琴一样的乐器调音。广场另一端一个小小的绿色身影正在帮一个蜘蛛形状的身影一起摆水果摊。她看到他们站在台阶上的时候疯狂的挥着手。

“不错的地方。”布鲁斯说：“我们得经常找时间回来拜访一下。”

“前提是我们得先从这地方离开才行。”克拉克提醒道。

布鲁斯轻蔑的挥了挥手。“用这个宫殿里的通信系统和技术？简直是小意思。”

“说到这个…你得在他们决定把我们后路断掉之前把我们搞出去。”

布鲁斯感到一阵不寒而栗：“真是额外动力。”

街头乐队开始某种类似探戈舞曲的表演。“嗯。”克拉克说：“是时候开始工作了，我想。”

“等等。”布鲁斯用胳膊勾住克拉克的腰：“我想我们还有时间跳支舞，不是吗？我们作为新婚夫妇的第一支舞？”

Klar和Brus共舞。

超人和蝙蝠侠共舞。

克拉克和布鲁斯共舞。

那真是很美的一支舞。


	17. 回归

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 章节概述：布鲁斯和克拉克回到自己的世界，受到他们同事和家人的热烈欢迎。

卡拉·佐-艾尔打开孤独堡垒的大门，毫无挑战性的飞了进去。这真是怪透了，每次她来看他的时候那条该死的小狗总是就待在这，对着她咆哮。“小氪？小氪？”

超人已经失踪了一个月，蝙蝠侠也是，所以照顾小狗的工作理所应当的落在了卡拉身上。卡拉听到孤独堡垒的某处传出低沉的、不开心的哀鸣，她叹了口气开始更小心的找小氪了。说实话，虽然她从没对任何人承认过，她开始有点担心她的养父们了。每个人都在不停地告诉她别担心，因为一点打斗痕迹都没有，很可能有某种完美的解释可以说明为何世界上最伟大的两个英雄为啥会突然消失。他们可能是去什么地方卧底了。只是没有提起这件事而已。对任何人都没有。

卡拉这回是真的开始担心了，不过鉴于似乎别人都没怎么担心，所以她努力保持着勇敢的表情。

她听到哀鸣变成了声嘶力竭的狂吠，加紧寻找着声音的源头。她终于找到了那只狗，它站在那狂吠着，在…装着Kandor的瓶子面前？

为什么小氪要对着Kandor狂叫？

卡拉把狗从瓶子附近牵走，它迅速的转过身对她淌着口水，然后又转身对着瓶子汪汪叫起来。卡拉凝视着它，脑海中疯狂的胡乱猜测起来。

她跑去呼叫迪克和正义联盟。

：：：

风言风语很快就传开了，用来带克拉克和布鲁斯回家的机器修好的时候，一大帮的英雄都聚集在了孤独堡垒。迪克和蒂姆当然也在那，帮卡拉研究氪星的技术。神谕通过通讯器来提建议。戴安娜在附近盘旋着，颇为焦虑的关注着。哈尔不停的问他能不能构建什么结构来帮忙，然后反复被告知一切都尽在掌握，谢谢你。黛娜和绿箭搭了哈尔的便车过来，现在正在角落里做对打练习消磨时间。甚至连火星猎人都不知道从哪跑出来了，在附近一动不动的等待着。

卡拉替这些这个月以来都在不停的告诉她不要担心的人决定道，他们自己看起来就够担心的了。

他们第一次打开开关的时候迸溅出一团火花。蒂姆呢喃着一堆乱七八糟的词句惹得迪克皱起眉。神奇女侠不耐烦的跺着一只脚，蒂姆微微脸红起来，重新回到他的任务上。

他们第二次打开开关的时候发出了嗡鸣声，嘈杂的噪音，然后是一道散射光束——两个人站在了一堆英雄围成的圈里面。

克拉克的头发一片凌乱，他快速的从布鲁斯身边退开，在卡拉扑进他怀里的时候露齿一笑。“卡尔！”她稍微缩回身欣赏的看着他的衣服：“你穿着氪星的衣服看起来真帅，表兄。燃爆了。”

在他们身后，迪克和蒂姆则对布鲁斯怒目而视。“该死的。我担心的都快疯了！”他们异口同声的指控道，然后颇有喜剧效果的对视了一眼。

“你看起来一点都没担心过啊。”蒂姆说。

“什么？我得负责管事儿，我可没资格去看上去一脸担心的样子！会让你担心的！”迪克反驳道。他拍了拍耳朵，歪着头：“我当然担心了，哦，不过我没表现出来。嘿，别笑了，你——”

布鲁斯往前走了一步，一下把他们俩搂进怀里，让他俩露出了一模一样的震惊表情。

克拉克，在这期间，正在向其他聚集于此的英雄们解释着大概发生了什么事情：绑架，抵抗运动，打击恶人。这里没有人听说过土星女王，不过他们在他提起终极人的时候都翻了个白眼。

孤独堡垒充斥着欢声笑语，因为如释重负而大声的笑闹。两边都开始交谈起来，和周围的人讨论着，每个人都依次来和回归的两个英雄握手或是拍拍他们的后背。蒂姆正在盘问着布鲁斯盔甲的设计规范，戴安娜因为克拉克对于战斗的描述而一脸不高兴，哈尔和奥利正在激烈的讨论着讨论着终极人到底算是右派还是左派独裁者。小氪狂叫着希望得到人的注意，而火星猎人就只是站在那，面无表情双手抱胸的看着这一切。同时，卡拉已经发现了克拉克腰带上挂着的红褐色丝带，死死盯着它，用手捂住了嘴。

蒂姆和迪克突然意识到布鲁斯的注意力已经溜走了。他们的导师隔着整个房间凝视着克拉克，那人正在一瘸一拐的表演他作为火焰鸟的时候是如何战斗的，举起手臂假装是翅膀。克拉克看到布鲁斯的视线，然后沉默下来，看起来有点尴尬。其他的英雄们感受到了他们之间别样的紧张，也停下了互相之间的对话，同时看向他们。甚至连小氪都不再狂叫，气喘吁吁的，崇拜的看着克拉克。

布鲁斯越过整个房间指着克拉克，几乎是在责备：“你知道我不觉得咱俩之间这就算完了。绝对不行。”克拉克看起来很困惑，布鲁斯继续说着：“我还是觉得事情还没结束，直到我们在这里解决问题，在这个世界，在每个人面前。”

克拉克的表情开始变得震惊，其中还掺杂着一些别的意味。“布鲁斯，”他先是开口，然后停顿了一下整理思绪：“你知道我…我对结果已经很满意了。我们不需要再把一切经历一遍——你不需要向这里的任何人证明任何事情，我也没什么可证明的。你可以直接不去管它。”

布鲁斯皱起眉头，用手指戳了戳克拉克。“你怎么回事，怕了？我告诉你，我很愿意再来一次。不——事实上，我想要再来一次。时间你定，地点你定。我肯定会到。”某种不确定闪过他的脸。“你来选。你想的话可以当逃兵。给你这个机会。”

其他的英雄们都像被冻住了一样一动不动，看着蝙蝠侠和超人面对着对方。他们都被吓到了。只有火星猎人不为所动，甚至微微一笑。

哈尔·乔丹率先打破了沉默，站在两个男人之间，就像站在了靶场上似的。“行了，没有理由搞得这么紧张，伙计们。我知道你们之间过去有些分歧，不过没必要公开敌对吧，或者搞出些…疯狂的决斗什么的。”

克拉克依然凝视着布鲁斯皱起的眉头。他突然露出一个甜蜜而憨厚的笑容。布鲁斯皱起的眉挑了挑，不过还是没有动。“用你的方式来吧。”克拉克的声音轻的像是耳语。

“我一般都是这么干的。”布鲁斯指出，把双臂叠在胸前。

克拉克点点头，依然在微笑。“没必要太仓促。我们花点时间来计划吧，讨论一下细节。”

“巧克力蛋糕。”布鲁斯坚定的说。

克拉克忍不住笑出声，做了个招手的动作，结果搞得就像挑衅似的。“噢，来啊接着说服我吧。你想就在这儿把事情解决掉吗？可以这么来啊。就现在，就在这，大话王。”

布鲁斯安抚的摊了摊手：“只是想先把这个说清楚罢了，其他的有待商榷。”

奥利弗·奎恩看起来一脸迷茫。“那个，等等。我理解的对吗？超人和蝙蝠侠之间有一场某种形式的联盟，然后到时候会有巧克力蛋糕？”

克拉克拍了拍绿箭侠的后背：“差不多是吧，奥利。我晚点再解释。”

卡拉说出某句氪星语，就像她一秒钟都不可能再沉默了一样。

布鲁斯用同样的语言回答了她，卡拉爆发出一阵大笑。然后她突然严肃起来，表情立刻变得庄严深刻。她走向布鲁斯，几乎是隆重的给了他一个拥抱，形式性的亲吻了他的脸颊。“布鲁斯·韦恩，你即将得到的一切都是你应得的。”她说道。

然后她飞到门口，站了一会儿，把拳头伸向空中。“太棒啦！”她喊道，然后飞走了，笑声大到她飞的都不是直线了。

其他的英雄们看着她离开。迪克和蒂姆若有所思的看了彼此一眼，他们脸上的担忧变成了某种像是喜悦的表情。

哈尔挠着后脑勺。“我还没有看到过会有人因为决斗这么开心呢。奇怪的女孩。”

依然在大笑着，克拉克看着黛娜、奥利和哈尔。奥利在门口停了一下，然后看向克拉克。“巧克力蛋糕——”他停下来，恍然大悟的捏了下手指：“会是某种钢铁厨师的烹饪对决吗？因为如果是这样的话，把它改成辣椒酱，我会让你们俩都惨败的！”

“抱歉，奥利。”克拉克说：“这真的是我们俩之间的事情。男人对男人，这么说吧。”他还在忍不住发笑，在他们消失在北极的天空中的时候。

戴安娜分别拥抱了两个男人，转身飞走了，看起来有点迷惑但是不担心。火星猎人不知什么时候已经悄无声息的消失了。克拉克和布鲁斯走在一起，和迪克还有蒂姆一起走向传送器。“我确定你还有不少事情做，布鲁斯。我知道我肯定是这样。”

布鲁斯点点头：“也许过几天再见吧。”他站到了已经在传送器里的两个男孩之间。

克拉克把手放在控制器上，停顿了一下，再次细细看着布鲁斯的脸。没有任何一个看到他俩之间的视线的人还能傻兮兮的认为他俩之间存在什么冲突。

“我会想着你的，ilyon。期待着那一天。”布鲁斯说。

“我也会想你的，mithen。我的心。”克拉克轻声说。他碰了一下控制键，把三个人送了出去；就像柴郡猫一样，迪克和蒂姆的微笑在他们离开的时候似乎消散在了空气里。

孤独堡垒在大家都离开之后显得比平常更加安静。然而沉默之中似乎，不知怎么的，永恒的保留着某种其他的东西。克拉克走过地板，看着卡拉打开的那扇大门，使劲拉了一下，然后哈哈大笑起来；他的能力还没有回来。

午夜的阳光出现在地平线上，长长的亮金色光线透过冰冷的荒原，像一道琥珀一般照射在孤独堡垒的大门上。克拉克沐浴在阳光之下，感觉脚踝的疼痛微微减弱了，他闭上眼睛，叹了口气。“脱离桎梏回归享乐。”他呢喃着，感受着阳光亲吻他的眼睑，他的头发，他的嘴唇。

：：：

至此我的故事已经讲完，到此结束，

于是现在我向你发令，我的孩子：

不要忘记夜翼和火焰鸟，

公正而有王者风范的，氪星的瑰宝！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者废话：其实还有一个附录，原作者在附录里摘录了一些文中反复提到的史诗《夜翼与火焰鸟》原文（共240小节中的15小节），译者暂时不译，等我的文学逼格高一些……故事到这里就完结啦，完美的happy ending~因为整篇翻得比较仓促，所以日后译者还会修文的，感谢还在看的朋友，这篇发文的时候真的太拖了......


End file.
